Harry Potter and the Harmony Project
by AndrewK9000
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny travel to america for Halloween, as well as to celibrate the beginning of a grand experiment in wizard/muggle cooperations. But someone is out to sabotage the project, someone willing to kill in cold blood.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

Greetings fellow readers and writers! This is my newest Harry Potter fic, and I hope you like it. I know it's been a while since I've done one of these, but having seen Movie 6, best one yet IMHO, I felt inspired to get back to work on this particular line of imagination. This one shall be a break from my earlier Harry Potter stories. Instead, I'm making this one a direct sequel to 'Deathly Hallows.' At the end of the book, J.K. Rowling, (long may she reign,) left us with a 19-year gap between when Harry defeated Voldemort and the epilog. Since J.K. has stated that she is finished with the series, (or so I've heard) it is up to us, the fans, to fill that gap. This is my attempt to tell part of what happens to Harry and his fellow witches and wizards during those 19 years.

This fic does contain elements of the hit movies 'Hellboy,' and 'Scanners,' which I am using without permission, so don't sue me, please, I'm only trying to tell a story. What I am using are elements from my last two HP fics, 'First Assignment' and 'Equivalent Exchange,' making them back-story for this fic.

Now, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the series. What I do own are my original characters, some of which you already know. I'm revamping them for my new idea. And so, without any further delay, please enjoy…

**Harry Potter and The Harmony Project**

**By AndrewK9000**

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

The time: October, 2002. Six months after 'Equivalent Exchange Rewrite.'

The Place: London, England

It turned out to be a false alarm. The day when Harry learned that Ginny was pregnant was one of the most dangerous and happiest that he had in a long time; dangerous because Harry had to face a murdering Homunculus, and happy because he learned he was going to be a father.

But then an owl post arrived the next day from St. Mungos, explaining that Ginny's test results were mixed up with someone else's; she was not pregnant. Naturally, the young couple were highly disappointed, but at the same time, Harry and Ginny were somewhat relived. Deep down, they knew that they just weren't ready to have a child yet. So Harry and Ginny were content to try again later when they were sure that they were truely ready.

The one really upset by the turn of events was Ron; he really was looking forward to being an uncle, despite already being one since Bill and Fleur had their daughter, Victoire, and being one of several Godfathers to young Teddy Lupin, with Harry being the official one.

When word of the mix-up came, Ron was outraged at what he thought was an irresponsible act of mismanagement. He wanted to sue St. Mungos for every knut they had. It took Arthur and Molly several hours to calm their son down, explaining that such a simple mistake could never be taken to court. Of course, Hermione helped calm Ron down as well, saying that it would be better for him, in more ways than one, if he were to let this go. Being the loving, albeit stubborn husband, Ron relented, on the outside that is.

Besides, St. Mungos had already offered a decent sized compensation along with their apology to Harry and Ginny, which they excepted. The last thing Harry and Ginny wanted was a drawn out legal battle. So, Ron backed down, but he would grumble about the incident for many years to come whenever someone mentioned St. Mungos.

All in all, life went on for Harry Potter. He'd get up in the morning, kiss Ginny goodbye as she went to her job teaching Quidditch at a wizarding youth center, Apparate to London and arrive at The Ministry of Magic, meet Ron and Hermione at the Auror Office, work their way through the seemingly never ending piles of paperwork, (the only part of being an Auror that Harry disliked) go home, have dinner with Ginny and go to bed.

Every now and then Harry, Ron and Hermione would be assigned to a case that was more challenging. One time they helped track down and catch a rouge Death Eater who had eluded capture. By this time nearly every one of Voldemort's followers, the ones who weren't under the Imperious Curse that is, had been either captured or killed. Other than that, things have been pretty quiet.

Yes, the months since Harry, Ron and Hermione helped The Elric Brothers return to their world have been quiet and without much trouble, which is just how Harry liked it. Spring gave way to Summer, which gave way to Autumn, and Harry was looking forward to things staying quiet and trouble free, or, at least as trouble free as being one of the most famous wizards ever can be.

But little did Harry know that as Halloween approached, events would soon unfold that would turn his view of the world upside-down and inside out.

On the morning of October 29th, Harry was going through the usual pile of paperwork on his desk at the Auror Office, when he received an Owl Post from The American Magic Administration.

"American wizards," Ron said, "Wonder what they're like?"

"About as different as American muggles are from their British counterparts," Hermione said, "When the colonies were founded, witches and wizards crossed the ocean with their muggle neighbors. Then when America declared independence, a new wizarding government was founded about the same time, The American Magic Administration."

"I've heard that muggles in The United Stares are more tolerant of magic," Harry said, "Especially with the rise in popularity in Wicca. Some American wizards and witches can practice magic with less strict rules of secrecy, while the muggles see only an alternate religion."

"You know what I head," Ron said, "I head that Quidditch isn't very popular in America. I mean, how can they call themselves civilized witches and wizards if they don't like Quidditch?"

"There are other magical sports, Ron," Hermione said curtly, "Other than Quidditch." Despite being madly in love with each other, Ron and Hermione still quarreled every now and then.

"Hermione," Ron said, "I love you with all my heart, but I'm afraid you'll never understand the true spirit of Quidditch."

Harry silently agreed with his best friend and brother-in-law; Hermione just didn't get Quidditch, never had and probably never will.

"Well just don't sit there, mate," Ron said, "What's it say?"

Harry nearly forgot about the letter from the American Magic Administration. He opened the letter; at the top of the sheet of parchment was what Hermione identified as the seal of the American Magic Administration, an eagle holding a wand in each claw against the background of thirteen stars over thirteen stripes, representing one of the original American Flags. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_On behalf of myself and the other wizards and witches in The American Magic Administration, you are cordially invited to attend a grand event this Halloween in Washington D.C._

_A new era in muggle/wizard relations is about to begin, and we at the AMA would be honored if you and your family were here to witness its inception._

_Further details shall be made available upon your arrival in Washington. We await your reply._

_Much regards,_

_Phillip Rothheimer_

_Director General of Magic_

_American Magic Administration_

"'Director General of Magic,'" Harry said, "Is that like a Minister of Magic?"

"Something like that," Hermione said, "They serve elected terms of six years, somewhat like the muggle president."

"Didn't that letter say something about family?" Ron asked. Just then two more Owl Post letters arrived for Ron and Hermione, both carrying similar invitations from America.

Almost at the same time, Harry got a 'crystal call' from Ginny. Recent advances in communication magic had created something similar to muggle cellular technology. Harry was one of the first to take advantage of this new magic, he bought himself and Ginny a matching pair of green colored 'cell-crystals'.

"What's up, beautiful?" Harry asked as he answered the crystal-phone, for the 'caller ID' said it was Ginny on the other end.

"You're what's up, handsome," Ginny said on the other end, "Anyway, hate to interrupt you at work, but I just received this post from America, inviting me to some Halloween party in Washington D.C."

"Hermione, Ron and I just received the same invite," Harry said.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"Well what?" Harry asked back.

"Are we going to this party or not?" Ginny asked in a slightly annoyed tone, "It's rude to not tell the host of a party whether or not you're coming."

"Of course we're going!" Ron said loud enough for Ginny to hear him on the other end, "I've always wanted to know how American wizards celebrate Halloween."

"Since when have you wondered that?" Hermione asked.

"We are definitely going," Harry said, "Just as soon as we get permission from Knight." The new Hear Auror, Douglas Knight, was as tough as Aurors come, but was somewhat fair. Harry knew that if he, Ron and Hermione asked in the right way, Knight would grant them an extended leave of absence from their Auror duties.

"Excellent," Ginny said, "I'll have things packed before you get home."

"The party isn't for another two days," Harry said.

"Then we'll have plenty of time to see the sights," Ginny said, "See you tonight, darling."

"See you soon," Harry said, "Love you lots."

"Love you lots," Ginny said. With that the connection ended.

"We better get packed as well," Ron said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hermione asked, "We still have to get permission from Knight."

"Leave that to me," Harry said, "It'll be as easy as tracking down a Homunculus."

"We all know how that turned out," Ron said.

Harry wasn't worried about getting the OK from Douglas Knight, which he did of course. He really was looking forward to spending Halloween in America. Things had been a little too quiet lately, even by Harry's standards.

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny took an afternoon Portkey to Washington D.C. (they had to leave in the afternoon because Washington is five hours behind London.)

They were met by a witch and wizard, both in their mid twenties. The wizard was of medium height, had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore green and blue robes. The witch was short, about 5'4", with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and wore glasses. Her robes were colored tan. With these two were four wizards in black robes cut like business suits and wore black sunglasses.

"Harry Potter?" the witch asked.

"That's me," Harry answered.

Before anything else could be said, the four wizards in black each began passing some sort of metal rod along Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Um," a confused Ron said, "What's this about?"

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Weasley," the wizard in blue and green robes said, "Even us wizards are still a little paranoid after 9/11. You can't be too careful."

"They're clean," one of the black suited wizards said.

"Well of course," Ron said, "I had a shower before we left."

"Now that that's out of the way," the witch said, "Welcome to The United States of America. I'm Samantha Getty."

"And I'm Chris Hunter," the wizard said, "We've been assigned to be your liaisons during your stay in America. If there's anything you need, just ask us."

"You two are Aurors," Hermione said, "Right?"

"We're partners," Chris Hunter said, "We just got certified as Aurors this summer; you four are our second assignment."

"What was your first?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid we're not at liberty to discuss that," Samantha Getty said in a tone that hinted that this was something she had practiced a lot. This struck Harry as a bit strange, but then, he was in another country. The best thing he could do was to expect strange and exciting things this Halloween.

"Anyway," Chris Hunter said, "We've a lot to do and not much time to do it. Great things are about to happen, and you have the honor of being there to see history in the making." She then motioned to the four black-suited wizards, "Goon Squad! Be so kind as to take care of our guests luggage."

The black-suits promptly gathered up Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's luggage and carried the baggage to what was quite possibly the most unusual looking car Harry had ever seen. The vehicle was painted black, with Stars and Stripes embalms on the doors.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked as he eyed the unusual looking car.

"The muggles call it a PT Cruiser," Chris Hunter said, "I know, it's ugly as hell, but the higher-ups like it. Shall we?"

Hermione knew a little about muggle cars, saying that the PT Cruiser was very popular among muggle consumers, its odd shape only part of its popularity. The inside of the vehicle was magically expanded to fit multiple passengers. Harry and Ginny sat on the leather seats in the back on the left-hand side, while Ron and Hermione sat in the middle. Chris and Samantha were on the right-hand side, while the four black-suits occupied the front seats.

"You Yankees sure know how to build things," Ginny said as the car started up and headed towards downtown Washington.

"We do what we can," Samantha Getty said, "Despite recent troubles."

"I've got to say, Mr. Potter," Chris Hunter said, "It's a real honor to have you and your family visit our great nation, especially with the upcoming celebration."

"Well we're happy to be here," Harry said, "Even though we really don't know what sort of celebration we've been invited to."

"Let me guess," Ron said, "You're not allowed to talk about that either, right?"

"Oh we can talk about it," Samantha Getty said, "But it would ruin the surprise. All will be revealed once we reach AMA headquarters."

"Where is the headquarters for the American Magic Administration?" Hermione asked.

"Near the Smithsonian Institute," Chris Hunter said, "I must say, Mr. Potter…"

"Call me Harry."

"Well, Harry," Chris Hunter said, "I must say, it's a real honor to finally meet you in the flesh. I mean, you're the one; you're the guy who destroyed 'you know who.'"

"For crying out loud, Chris," Samantha Getty said, "This isn't the 90's any more, it's okay to say Voldemort."

"I know," said Chris Hunter, "It's just that, well…"

"You don't have to say his name if you don't want to," said Harry, "I'll understand." Even today, there are still wizards in Great Brittan who are still scared to say Voldemort's name out loud.

"I'm fine, Harry," said Chris Hunter, "Even we Yankees were scared of V-Voldemort."

"I just realized something," said Ron, "Just where was the rest of the wizarding world while we were jumping all over England, hiding from the Death Eaters and trying to find and destroy the Horcruxes?"

"Let's just say that the rest of the wizarding world had troubles of its own," said Samantha Getty, "But now's not the time to talk of stuff like that. We're here."

The PT Cruiser had parked in front of an ordinary looking office building a block away from the world famous Smithsonian Institute.

"Were to now?" Ginny asked as they got out of the car.

"This way," said Chris Hunter, "We've upgraded the anti-muggle repellent charms ,as well as various security measures since 9/11."

They went around to a back alley and stopped at an ordinary looking fire door. Chris took out his wand and tapped the door three times. A green crystal the size of a Galeon appeared in the middle of the door. A female voice spoke from the crystal: "_Identification please."_

"Hunter, Chris J. 594-8363."

"Getty, Samantha R. 619-1102."

"_Passwords please," _said the voice.

"My country 'tis of thee," said Chris Hunter.

"Four score and seven years ago," said Samantha Getty. She then nudged Chris in the ribs as if reminding him of something.

"Oh," said Chris, "And four guests."

"_Please step forward for identification and guest registration badges," _said the voice.

"That's for you," Chris said to Harry.

"Oh," said Harry. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood forward. The voice asked for their names, then the green crystal then shone a light on them that rose and fell like a scanner. Within ten seconds four pieces of plastic-like material popped out of a slot beneath the crystal, each was a hexagon-shaped badge with their picture on it.

"I don't look like that," Ron said defensively, "well, it is me, but I wasn't ready. I want to do it again."

"Sorry," said Samantha, "Only one guest badge per visit."

"These will allow you access to the main office and departments," said Chris, "As well as some areas that require higher security clearance, but you can't go there without prior permission, and one of us has to be with you at all times.

"I don't understand the need for such security precautions," said Hermione as she, Harry, Ron and Ginny attacked the badges to their clothes, "I mean, I know that the events of September 11th were a great tragedy, but still…"

"'A great tragedy,'" said Samantha, her voice betraying a hint of anger, "Now there's an understatement."

"What's her problem?" Ron asked as the six of them entered the building. At first glance it looked to be like a lobby of an ordinary office building.

"Samantha's uncle worked in the World Trade Center in New York," said Chris, "He was among those who got clear of the towers before they collapsed. But that's only the tip of the iceberg."

"If you must know what's grinding my gears," said Samantha as they neared an elevator, her voice now heavy with regret, "is that my best friend, who happens to be a muggle, she joined the Army on September 12th, and is currently fighting in Afghanistan."

"I feel for you," said Hermione as they entered the elevator, "I have a cousin who works for the U.N. He's also in the Middle East, but he's on a humanitarian mission."

"War sucks," said Ginny.

"Tell me about it," said Chris as he pressed a gold button that was concealed by magic to prevent muggles from seeing it, causing the elevator to descend, "If that idiot in the White House has his way, we'll be declaring war on Iraq before too long. If you think things are terrible in Afghanistan, wait till we have another 'Operation Desert Storm.'"

"If your president is doing such a terrible job," said Harry, "Why did you vote for him in the first place?"

"I didn't vote for _him_," said Chris in a exasperated tone, "I voted for the other guy, with him we all knew where we stood."

"I'm sure that 9/11 would have happened anyway despite who won the 2000 election," said Hermione.

"On that I'm with you," said Samantha. Just then the elevator stopped, "we're here."

"Welcome to the American Magic Administration," said Chris as the elevator doors opened. It was similar to the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic, but the walls were adorned with various American flags and symbols. Also there were a wide variety of patriotic slogans such as; 'Land of the Free, Because of the Brave,' and 'United we Stand.'

In the middle of the crowded lobby, crowded with hundreds of wizards and witches going about the business of keeping the magical communities of the USA running smoothly, was a crystal sculpture of the twin towers. Flashing above the sculpture was the words in red, white and blue; 'In Remembrance of those lives lost. Their sacrifice shall not be forgotten.'

"Very patriotic," remarked Harry.

"You see?" Samantha said to Chris, "I told you they'd like it, but you said they wouldn't."

"Whatever," said Chris, "we're wasting time, Mr. Rothheimer is waiting for us."

Chris and Samantha then showed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to an ornate office near the middle of the upper level of the complex. Seated at a large oak desk was the American Director General of Magic.

Phillip Rothheimer was tall with graying brown hair, the only sign of his 60+ years. Other than that he looked no older than 35. He had dark brown eyes and wore a blue and green suit.

"Mr. Potter," said Rothheimer as he extended his hand, "It's an honor and a privilege to finally meet you, you and your family."

"The honor is mine," said Harry as he shook Rothheimer's hand, "It's no everyday that a wizard like me gets to meet the leader of the wizarding 'free-world'."

"Oh I'm not all that important," said Rothheimer, "I just happened to be lucky that nearly 90% of voting witches and wizards in America think I am."

"Nearly 90% of the popular vote?" Hermione asked, "That's rare among politicians."

"How did you manage that?" Ron asked.

"Like I said," remarked Rothheimer, "Luck, plus the fact that, unlike my predecessor, I know how to get the job done."

"What made your precedes so rotten that you won by a landslide?" Ginny asked.

"Now there's a story," said Rothheimer, "It started in the early 90's. I was in a minor administration position at the time, but I could see that the wizarding government of this country was full of corruption and incompetence. Many of us were screaming for reforms, but those fatcats already in office just kept buying votes.

"Then Voldemort came back and started another war. I was among those who demanded that we did something. Being 'the land of the free,' America has one of the larges populations of wizards and witches in the world. We could have easily sent help to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but the idiots in charge wouldn't lift a finger.

"The final straw fell when Schrimgeour was killed. Once again our 'fearless' leaders just sat on their fat asses wile the rest of the world began falling apart. The administration leaders were impeached on charges of gross incompetence and removed from office. With a temporary, but more competent administration in place, with myself advancing several levels, we were just about ready to send help, when _it_ happened."

"And what was _it_?" Ron asked.

"There was an outbreak," said Rothheimer, "a plague that affected only wizards and witches. It didn't take us long to realize that Voldemort was responsible, but the damage was done. Thousands died all over the world before a vaccine could be created. We believed that Voldemort already had a vaccine, no doubt he used it already on his Death Eaters, probably to make sure it worked, as well as a cure. The theory is that he would wait for the rest of the world to succumb to chaos while he and his followers would secure their base in Great Brittan. Once Voldemort was firmly in power, he would hold the rest of the wizarding world hostage, demanding everyone's surrender in exchange for both the cure and the vaccine.

"Fortunately we developed a vaccine ourselves, as well as a cure for those already infected. We hoped that we'd still have enough time to pull ourselves together to fight back against the enemy, but by then Voldemort was dead for good, we hoped."

"Oh he's dead alright," said Harry, "I can attest to that."

"Of course," said Rothheimer, "anyway, I happened to be at the right place and the right time with the right words to say. It didn't take long for those grieving to realize that their lost ones would want them to move on towards a brighter future. One thing lead to another, and here I am, in charge of one of the largest wizarding governments in the world.

"Wow," said Ginny.

"I had no idea there was such a plague on the lose," said Hermione, "I don't suppose that the outbreak was limited to America, was it?"

"I'm afraid not," said Rothheimer, "At least seven other countries were afflicted; Russia, China, Japan, as well as large areas of Africa, South America and the Middle East. It's like Voldemort wanted the rest of the world to suffer in chaos while he secured his powerbase in Great Brittan."

"That was his style alright," said Harry gravely. Even though Voldemort was long dead, his evil still held no bounds.

"Let's not talk about sad things that happened a long time ago," said Rothheimer. Harry sensed that Rothheimer was intentionally changing the subject, and for once, Harry agreed. "It's almost Halloween, and this year's celebration is going to be extra special."

"How so?" Ginny asked.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the grand event you mentioned in the invitation," said Harry.

"It does," said Rothheimer, "But I'm not saying anything until tomorrow night so as not to spoil the surprise. But trust me, you'll find this most enjoyable."

The end of chapter 1. Next chapter, Harry and the others find out what the big surprise is all about. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The Project

Last time Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were invited to Washington D.C. for a Halloween party among American wizards. They met with Phillip Rothheimer, Dirrector General of the American Magic Administration. Harry then learned that while he, Ron and Hermione were trying to stay one step ahead of Voldemort and The Death Eaters back in the day, a nightmare had been unleashed upon the rest of the wizarding world in the form of a plauge that left thousands of witches and wizards dead. On a lighter note, Harry and the others then found out that a grand announcement would be made at the party. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

Chapter 2: The Project

Halloween, 2003

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of the day seeing the sights of Washington D.C. Their first stop was the Capital Building, followed by the White House, then to the Washington Monument, the Lincoln Memorial, the Smithsonian Institute, just to name a few. Ron had to practically drag Hermione out of the Library of Congress when it closed for the evening.

Halloween dawned clear and crisp, with a promise of good candy hunting for the multitudes of costumed muggle children that night. Unfortunately, candy wouldn't be much on Harry's mind for tonight. No, this Halloween, Harry and his family would be having a different kind of fun.

There was a bit of a mix-up before lunch. Ron thought that the evenings festivities would be a costume party. Fortunately, Hermione was there to prevent Ron from making a complete ass of himself again.

"The invitation clearly says 'formal attire'," said Hermione as she held said invite in front of Ron.

"And this is not formal?" Ron asked as he showed off his costume of a 16th century buccaneer.

"How thick can you get, Ron?" Ginny asked, "mum should have named you 'Thick-Thickety Thickface!'"

"I was joking," said Ron. He then quickly changed into tuxedo robes, which he liked a whole lot better than what Molly had him wear for the Yule Ball.

"Much better, mate," said Harry. He would also be wearing tuxedo robes, but of a different style, while Hermione would wear a orange and gold gown, and Ginny had a red and black dress all picked out.

That evening they met up with Chris and Samantha in the lobby of their hotel. Chris was also in tuxedo robes, while Samantha was wearing a strapless blue and green gown.

"Everybody ready?" Chris asked, which Harry and co nodded, "excellent. Off we go them." With that they exited the hotel, where a limo was waiting for them. They got in and the car headed for the AMA building.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, Samantha?" Hermione asked.

"Depends on what kind of question," said Samantha.

"It's nothing to do with your work," said Hermione, "well, I sort of does. I was just wondering, what was it that made you and Chris decide to be Aurors?"

"Well," said Chris, "I guess it was you guys. Me and Samantha, we grew up in the same neighborhood in San Francisco. And before you ask, no, we're not dating."

"It's not that the AMA has a 'no romantic relationship' policy," said Samantha, "Chris and I are just friends. Anyway, Chris and I were still in school when Voldemort came back. Like the rest of the wizarding world, we were scared nearly half to death, especially when the plague began killing off witches and wizards left and right.

"Our families took refuge in the mountains, hoping that the sickness wouldn't get to us, which it didn't, thank god. But we were stuck up there in a handful of cabins in the Rockies, waiting for the world to get back to normal."

"But we knew it would never be normal again," said Chris, "we knew that the world was changing, for better or worse, but it was changing. We were up there for months, waiting."

"But then we heard that the plague had run its course," said Samantha, "but it was another month or so before we returned to civilization. Thousands had died from the sickness in America alone, while tens of thousands world wide were dead as well.

"But then we heard that Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters were defeated, all because of a handful of brave witches and wizards, with you, Harry, at the center of it all."

"When things calmed down enough for us to finish school," said Chris, "Samantha and I knew what we wanted to do with out lives."

"And you became Aurors," said Harry, "well, I'm glad to be such an inspiration to you."

"Not just us," said Samantha, "I've heard that hundreds of witches and wizards all over the world decided to become Aurors and be a deterrent against evil, and all because of you, Harry, you and your companions."

"Can you believe this?" an astonished Hermione asked.

"Of course I can," said Ron in slightly smug tone, "we're celebrities."

"Of course you are," said Ginny in a disapproving tone.

"There's something I'd like to know," said Harry, "where do American wizards and witches go to learn their trade? I'm sure there's a couple of schools…"

"A couple?" Chris asked in a slightly exasperated tone, "with a county as big as this, and you're saying there's a couple?"

"The east coast has eight schools alone," said Samantha, "with four in the mid-west and a lot more elsewhere. California has two, one for L.A, the other near San Francisco."

"That's where we went," said Chris, "Ravenloft Polytechnic, which, in my humble opinion, is the best magic school in the world."

"I mean no disrespect," said Ron, "but Hogwarts is the best in the world, end of discussion."

"I'm with you on that," said Ginny, while Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

The limo stopped at the AMA building and everyone got out and went inside. Harry and the others followed Chris and Samantha into a large reception hall on a different level of the complex. The walls were adorned with flags from just about every country on the planet. The room was lit by hundreds of floating candles and jack-o-lanterns. In the center of the room was a raised dais that was, for the moment, empty.

Harry could see hundreds of witches and wizards, mostly Americans but here and there were representatives from other nations; China, Russia, Spain, Italy, Mexico, Brazil, Egypt, Kenya, Thailand, Japan, Australia, Canada…just to name a few.

But then Harry saw several muggles at the party as well, and not just any muggles. Hermione, who happened to be more informed on global politics than Ron, Harry and Ginny combined, identified several American Senators and Representatives, as well as the governor of Maryland, Virginia, West Virginia and the mayor of Washington DC.

"I've never seen so many muggles and magic users in the same room," said Ginny, "and having a good time."

Harry had to agree with Ginny. The general atmosphere of the party was one of, to say the least, a really good time.

It was then that Harry noticed someone he knew; Neville Longbottom, and with him was none other than…

"Hanna Abbot!?" Ginny said in a surprised tone.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny then got reacquainted with their classmates from Hogwarts.

"How long have you two been together?" Hermione asked Neville and Hanna.

"About a month or so," said Neville, who looked happier than he'd been in a long time.

"And what a month it's been," said a very happy sounding Hanna.

"I always thought you and Luna would get together," said Harry.

"I thought Luna and Dean would get together," said Ron.

"Luna and I are just friends," said Neville, "have been and always will be. As for her and Dean, that really didn't work out."

"As for who Luna would up with," said Hanna, "as her yourself, she's over there."

Harry looked to see that indeed, Luna Lovegood was also at the party. Launa, wearing her most outlandishly styled outfit yet, was with a wizard whom Harry would learn to be Rolf Scamander, grandson of Newt Scamander, world renowned wizard naturalist and author of 'Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them.'

It was around 9:00 when everyone began gathering towards the middle of the room, where Rothheimer stood next to raised dais. The conversation among the guests quickly died away as everyone waited for the Director General of the American Magic Administration to speak.

"My fellow witches and wizards," said Rothheimer, "It gives me great pleasure to introduce you all to the fruits of many years of hard work. As you are aware, the question of whether or not muggles and magic users can live and work together has persisted since the dawn of time, and for countless years the answer has mostly been 'no.'

"'No,' because by their very nature, muggles tend to be afraid of magic because it is something they do not understand. Time has proven that people as a whole tend to be afraid of what they do not understand, and fear, unfortunately, is far too easy to become hatred.

"Throughout history muggles have feared and persecuted magic users and other magical creatures, just because we're different. We in turn have isolated ourselves from the rest of humanity, only venturing into their mists when necessary. It is this fear and hatred, on both sides no less, that has lead to some of the worst acts of magic the world has ever seen. We all know of the atrocities committed by Voldemort and others like him, but that's aside the point.

"On the other hand, many outstanding magic users originated from the muggle world. I can name dozens of muggle-born witches and wizards who have become successful, despite the efforts of those who think muggle-born witches and wizards aren't worthy of having magic, but that's also beside the point.

"My point, ladies and gentlemen, is that all of humanity, wizards and muggles alike, have allowed fear and hatred to keep us apart for far too long. My point is that there is another way, a better way for all of humankind. That way is the Harmony Project, and that way is why we are here tonight."

The reception hall was filled with the applause of the assembled guests; Hermione and Harry were clapping with the loudest.

"Yes," said Rothheimer once things got quiet again, "The Harmony Project is such a venture that will, in time, heal the rift between magic and non-magic users. It will be a long and difficult journey, one filled with many perils and risks. Yet every journey isn't without danger, and this journey is well worth any danger."

Once again the guests applauded Rothheimer, this time with Ron and Ginny clapping as loudly as Harry and Hermione.

"And with any journey," said Rothheimer, "the fist step is sometimes the hardest. I won't bore you all with the details on how we managed to convince any muggle to cooperate with this project, but the truth is, it wasn't easy.

"How does one convince a muggle that not only is magic real, but that he or she now has the opportunity to help such magic users? Like I said, it wasn't easy, considering that there are still many who view all magic as evil, that magic users, particularly witches, are agents of the devil. Well let me tell you all something, not only were my parents magic users, my mother was a Roman Catholic, while my father was Jewish, whose best friend was a Muslim. If they could get along, why can't the rest of us?"

This time the room burst into laughter followed by clapping.

"Why couldn't we have a Minister of Magic with a sense of humor?" Ron asked.

"Then things would have been boring for us," said Harry.

"Anyway," said Rothheimer, "the hard part is over, we have volunteers of both muggles and wizards, handpicked from all over the world. So now the true test begins; to see whether or not magic and non-magic users can live and work together, and the place where this great experiment is to take place is this," Rothheimer then drew his wand, stood to one side of the dais and cast a spell, "Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, I give you…Synchronicity!"

The dais now showed a large image of a city unlike anything Harry had seen before. The city was planned out in the shape of a pentagram pointing up so that it aligned with a compass. The top point was mostly residential, with houses and schools, as well as a few playgrounds. The upper left and right points were obviously commercial, with various offices and workshops, as well as various markets and consumable goods stores. The lower points were full of nearly empty space, with a few buildings that Harry really didn't know what were. In the center was a large park.

"What you see before you," said Rothheimer, after the assembled guests finished applauding, "Is the end result of nearly ten years of planning and construction. This city, Synchronicity, is where various volunteers, half wizarding, half muggle, will spend the next two years living together.

"Synchronicity is capable of supporting 15,000 men, women and children. Yes, there well be families involved in this project, for our children are the focus of the future. As for the nearly empty areas in the southern parts of the city, those areas have been left blank to provide construction room for the various side-projects that will be employed during the two years."

Rothheimer was then flooded with questions from the assembled guests. He answered the first half-dozen, such as when Synchronicity will be built. "It has already been built," answered Rothheimer, "And the first of his inhabitants have already settled in. The rest of the city's citizens will be fully moved in before Thanksgiving."

Another question was where Synchronicity is. "The city is located in the Appalachian Mountains in West Virginia. It's exact location is classified and has been made Unplottable. Further protective charms and wards have been places to prevent any innocent bystanders from wandering in, as well as making sure the rest of the world doesn't learn of it existence. We're still a long way from world harmony, but the first step has been made."

Rothheimer then turned the questions to his P.R. staff. Harry then saw Rothheimer coming towards him.

"So," said Rothheimer, "What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful," said Hermione.

"'Bout bloody time someone thought of something like this," said Ron.

"Like you could have thought of something better?" Ginny asked.

"Well I think this is exactly what the world needs," said Harry in an impressed tone, "If fifteen thousand muggles and wizards can get along for two years, then maybe, just maybe, the rest of the world can get along in peace."

"I knew you'd like it," said Rothheimer. Just then an aide came up to the director general and whispered something in his ear. Rothheimer's expression went from happy to shocked to angered in less than two seconds.

"Tell them I'll be right on it," said Rothheimer to the aide, who then hurried out of the reception hall without attraction attention.

"I take it something really bad just happened," said Ron.

"You have no idea," said Rothheimer in a grave tone, but then his expression brightened somewhat, "But maybe you can help alleviate the situation, especially you, Harry."

"I may," said Harry, "But it depends on how serious the situation is." Despite the confidence in his voice, Harry knew that despite his best efforts, trouble had once again found him and his family.

"One of the principal wizards on the project has been killed this evening," said Rothheimer, "murdered."

"Any suspects?" Hermione asked. Already she, Ron and Harry were intrigued as yet another mystery was shoved in front of them.

"I can name at least a dozen wizards who would profit from such a death," said Rothheimer, "While there are multitudes of wizards who wish to live peacefully with muggles, there are still those who see muggles as little more than animals."

"You don't have to remind me," said Harry. Instinctively he thought of Draco Malfoy, but immediately Harry thought otherwise. Since the final defeat of Voldemort, the Malfoy family had retreated to private life and so far had kept their noses clean.

"It's worse than that," said Rothheimer, "What happened tonight is only the latest in a series of bizarre murders."

"Series?" Ron asked.

"Three in the past seven days," said Rothheimer, "With tonight's death being the forth. All of them were witches and wizards associated in getting the project started."

"What made them bizarre?" Hermione asked.

"That's what making this whole mess a dilly of a pickle," said Rothheimer, "But I'd rather we not talk about it in the open. Meet me at Auror H.Q. in half an hour, I'm sure you'll find answers there, as well as many more questions." With that Rothheimer and his staff left the room. Harry had to admire the way Rothheimer was handling his departure; stopping on the way out to briefly speak with several VIP's and making apologies for leaving so suddenly, business before pleasure after all.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're about to get in over our heads again?" Ron asked.

"That's never stopped us before," said Hermione, "and who knows? This may turn out to be nothing dangerous at all."

It was then that Hermione realized that Harry, Ron and Ginny were looking at her as if she had just said something stupid.

"Since when has anything we've ever done been without any danger?" Ron asked.

"I can name several," said Hermione.

"And here I thought that this would be a fun Halloween," said Ginny.

"There'll be other Halloween's," said Harry, "but…"

"I know," said Ginny, "an Auror's work is never done. I suppose you'll want me to go back to the hotel, while you, my bother and sister-in-law solve another mystery."

"Well, you could," said Harry, "but…"

"But I could go with you," said Ginny in a slightly sly tone, "help solve the case, just this once. Who knows, maybe my being there could really make a difference."

"Yes," said Harry in an all too happy tone, "just this once."

The end of chapter 2. Next chapter, our heroes begin their investigation of the murders. Who is behind these horrible acts and why? Reviews will be rewarded with Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens

Last time Harry and the others attended the Halloween Party at the AMA headquarters. There they meet up with some old friends and learning who wound up with who in some cases; Neville wound up with Hanna Abbot, Luna with Rolf Scamander…etc.

The Director General of the American Magic Administration, Phillip Rothheimer, then announced the reason for such an extra special celebration; The Harmony Project, a venture to prove that wizards and Muggles can live in peace.

Yet all is not well. Several wizards who were involved in the project have been murdered, and now Harry and his family are being drawn into what is sure to amount to a Halloween they'll never forget. On with the show!

**Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens**

After Appariting to their hotel to change into more field-worthy attire, Harry and his family then went back to the AMA headquarters with Chris and Samantha, who had also changed back into their work robes.

"How serious is this?" Ginny asked, "I know any murder is terrible, but…"

"It is serious," said Chris as they entered the elevator that would take them down to the Auror office, "a lot of time and resources has been spent on The Harmony Project. While the city where it'll be carried out, Synchronicity, has already been built, there's still plenty of opportunities for the project to be canceled, or in this case, sabotaged."

"Rothheimer said that all the murder victims were connected with the project," said Hermione, "if enough people involved were to die…"

"…then the project would be in serious jeopardy," said Harry.

"Just what kind of sick, twisted, bloody bastard would sabotage a chance for muggles and wizards to live together?" Ron asked.

"There's still a lot of wizards who don't like muggles," said Harry.

"If you're talking about the Malfoy's," said Hermione in an accusing tone.

"Actually," said Harry, "I'm not. I haven't heard a thing from Draco or his parents since the death of Voldemort, so I doubt they're responsible."

"Are we sure we got every Death Eater?" Ron asked, "Because there were a lot of them."

"That's a very good question," said Harry.

The Auror office for the AMA wasn't all that different from the one back in London, or so it seemed at first to Harry. Sure, there were offices and rooms full of case files, as well as large meeting rooms and other rooms one would find in such a place. But as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were escorted to one of these meeting rooms, they notices several doors that were marked with different colors.

"Those doors lead to different parts of our headquarters," said Chris as he and Samantha showed Harry and co to the room where they would meet up with Rothheimer, "behind the blue door is our fitness wing. In this business you need to be in top shape, and stay that way, if you're going to combat the forces of evil."

"I'm with you on that, mate," said Ron. Harry and Hermione also had to agree, for part of their training as Aurors involved a lot of cardio exorcises and weight lifting to increase stamina and other physical prowess, resulting in their being in the best form in their lives.

"And behind the yellow door," said Samantha, "is the Forensics and Evidence wing, where we analyze the magical aspects of each case and determine what magic was used. All evidence is documented and stored for later use in identifying criminals and as exhibits in trials."

"We have a similar system back home," said Hermione, "but our way is a bit more complicated, I admit."

Again, Harry had to agree, for with each case he'd been on, there went with it a tone of paperwork. Harry was amazed that he hadn't been afflicted with Carpal Tunnel Syndrome yet with all the writing he had to do.

"The green doors are where we keep supplies," said Chris, "as well as Special Research and Development. Sometimes we have to come up with our own counter spells and enchantments."

"How often do you have to think of something new?" Harry asked, for he, Ron and Hermione once witnessed the creation of a new counter spell a few times.

"More often than we'd like," said Samantha, "with a new millennium comes new magical crimes. I remember hearing that they had to contain a lot of irresponsible behavior around the end of 1999. We had to come up fast with a means of modifying the memories of every muggle in New York City at once because some idiot thought it would be fun to release half a dozen dragons during the New Years Eve celebrations."

"I remember hearing about that," said Ginny, "but what happened to the dragons afterwards?"

"We had a horrible time rounding them up without attracting more attention," said Chris, "but it got done alright. Five of the dragons were real easy once they were cornered, but that Hungarian Horntail, that was the real trouble."

"You can say that again," said Harry. At this he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"What?" Chris asked, "did I say something funny?"

"Let's just say that our 4th year at Hogwarts wasn't exactly what we'd call 'normal,'" said Ron.

"Since when was any moment we were at Hogwarts normal?" Hermione asked.

"Since when has anything we've done been normal?" Harry asked.

"Normal, like beauty," said Ginny, "is in the eye of the beholder."

"Oh, don't get me started on Beholders," said Samantha.

"I thought those horrible things were extinct!" said a shocked Hermione.

"Umm…" said Samantha in a sheepish tone, "I guess I shouldn't have said that."

At this Harry swallowed nervously. One of the few times he did well in History of Magic was when Professor Bins had everyone (5th year by the way) choose an independent topic to write an essay on. But when a ghost of a teacher means 'choose,' he meant draw lots from a bowl.

The topic that Harry was given was on extinct monsters, and one of the monsters Harry looked up was the Beholder; a vile, xenophobic, subterranean creature that was mostly a giant floating head with one big eye and nine smaller eyes on stalks. One of the aspects that made Beholders so dangerous was their ability to cast multiple spells at once; each eyestalk could use magic independently from each other.

Fortunately for the world, Beholders were as rare as most dangerous monsters, even more so since they were thought to have died out in the 19th century, or so Harry thought, until tonight that is.

"Then it's true?" Hermione asked, "there are still Beholders in the world?"

"We're not at liberty to discuss that information," said Chris in the same practiced tone as from yesterday when Ginny asked Chris and Samantha what their first case as Aurors was.

"You're going to say that a lot while we're here," said Ron, "Aren't you?"

"Only if you ask the wrong questions," said Samantha.

"And what are the wrong questions?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid we're not at liberty to discuss that either," said Samantha.

"This is awkward," said Ginny, while Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It is," said Chris, "but enough awkwardness. Moving on," they continued to the meeting room, but then they passed a red door, "here we have…umm…what is behind the red doors, Samantha?"

"You know what," said Samantha, "I really don't know." Harry didn't need to use Legimimency or Veritaserum to know that Samantha was telling the truth.

"Nobody told us what's in there," said Chris, "not yet anyway. I guess it's reserved for the higher levels."

"You're probably right," said Hermione. Harry had to agree with this; back home there were plenty of areas in the Ministry of Magic that were off limits to junior members, or 'newbies' as the muggles would say, despite the reputation of said members.

While pondering this, Harry and his family soon found themselves in the meeting room where Rothheimer waited with several other Aurors.

Harry saw Rothheimer talking with two wizards and a witch. The first wizard was tall, about 6'1" with dark brown hair and light orange eyes. He looked to be about 45 and wore blue and white robes. The second wizard was much younger, about 26 or so, standing at 5'11" and had dark blue eyes and wore green and brown robes. The witch was somewhat shorter, about 5'4" and looked to be about 35. She had shoulder-length brown hair and indigo eyes. She wore red and orange robes.

"Glad you could make it," said Rothheimer to Harry and the others, "I'd like to introduce you to Hadrian Irvine, head American Auror," he indicated the wizard in blue and white, "as well as Linda Keith, assistant Director of American Magical Law Enforcement," the witch in red and orange, "and Investigator John Baxter, level 5 Auror who is in charge of the case," the wizard in green and brown.

"I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Potter," said Hadrian Irvine in a mind Southern accent, "and your friends, and family of course."

"You kids have done some fantastic stuff in such a short time," said Linda Keith in a medium New England drawl, "Especially against that Homunculus."

"And the Sorg murders," said John Baxter in an accent that drew its origins from New York City, "that messed up wizard who forced all those innocent people into killing themselves, you did the world a favor by putting that lunatic behind bars."

"I wouldn't exactly call being forced to expose my hands to a neurotoxin in order to save my life fantastic," said Hermione in a slightly disapproving tone. True enough, Hermione's hands would tremble every now and then as a lingering effect of the poisoned books she had to leaf through in order to escape being entombed. Ron said that she had nightmares of the horrific event sometimes, but Hermione would deny it.

"And don't get me started on that Homunculus mess," said Ginny in a tone that threatened to turn into a rant that would do her mother proud.

"Well…" said John Baxter in a slightly sheepish tone, "to each their own then."

"What do you mean to each their own!?" Ginny asked, "that thing that looked like Cedric Diggery had me kidnapped in order to lure my husband, my brother and my sister-in-law into a trap! The fact that at the time I thought I was going to have a baby didn't help things."

"And don't get me started on that!" said Ron, "those gits at St. Mungos really made a bloody mess of things!"

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't be talking about that," said Hermione in a stern tone.

"I know," said Ron, "but…"

"But nothing!" said Hermione, "you promised that you'd let it go. Now I'm telling you; let it go!"

"But…" said Ron.

"Let it go!!" said Hermione.

"Yes, dear," said Ron in a defeated tone.

"I'll admit it," said Ginny, impressed at the way Hermione was handling her bother, "she's tamed him."

But then Harry saw Ron mouth to him, 'we'll talk about it later.' Harry smiled at this, that his best friend and brother-in-law was still the same old Ron.

"I'm guessing that this is a bad time to discuss serious matters," said Hadrian Irvine, "especially since four wizards have been brutally murdered and the fate of the what is surely to be one of the greatest magical projects of the 21st centaury is on the line."

"You're right," said Harry, "I apologize."

"No need," said Linda Keith, "the things I could tell you about my family, now that's dysfunctional."

"We're not dysfunctional," said Ron.

"We're perfectly normal," said Hermione.

"Of course," said Rothheimer, "now, to business. John, the details, if you would."

"Here's what we know so far," said John Baxter, "each victim was killed by the same unknown force. Something, some curse that we've yet to identify, but it wasn't _the_ killing curse, that much we're certain."

"Well if it wasn't the _Advada Kedavra _curse," said Hermione, "then what was it?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Irvine.

"I can tell you this much," said Baxter, "They didn't die quietly. It was loud and excessively messy."

"How can it be loud and messy?" Ron asked reluctantly, already regretting asking such a question for the sake of his stomach.

"Their heads exploded," said Baxter.

"Their heads exploded?" a rather disgusted sounding Ron asked. Harry and Ginny were also disgusted at the mention of such graphic deaths.

"That would be loud and messy," said a definitely disgusted sounding Hermione.

"Exactly," said Baxter, "one minute they were fine as rain, the next thing…ka-sploosh! Their brains were splattered all over the place, blood and skull fragments up to a radius of 10 meters."

"Thank you for the gory details, John," said Irvine.

"Just doing my job, sir," said Baxter.

"What kind of curse can make a man's head explode?" Harry asked, "and who would use it?"

"That's the mystery," said Baxter, " It may not even be a curse or any other kind of dark magic. This is the fourth case of similar deaths in the past two weeks, but we haven't been able to figure out how it was done. No spells, hexes, jinxes or curses were detected, nor were any potions or magical substances found on the bodies that could have caused such deaths. No, some force, other than magic, caused an incredible pressure to build up inside the heads of those poor people, a pressure great enough to break their heads open like a watermelon."

"Sounds gruesome," said Ginny.

"You have no idea," said Baxter, "There were at least a dozen muggle witnesses at each murder, it two hours to track them down and modify their memories. And before you ask, no, nobody saw anyone do anything to the victims. They just clutched at their heads and screamed in agony before…ka-boom."

"If no magic was involved," said Harry, "none that we know of, then what could have done this?"

"That is indeed a mystery," said Irvine, "Something I hope to figure out before anyone else is killed."

"Sir? I may have a theory," said one of the other Aurors in the room, a witch with waist length blond hair, hazel eyes and wearing yellow and blue robes. She was of medium height and looked to be about the same age as Baxter.

"Oh please," said one of the other Aurors, "Not Becky again."

"Never mind her, sir," said another Auror, "Becky is a few French Fries short of a Happy Meal."

"My name is Rebecca!" shouted the witch who spoke, "Rebecca Covington, and don't you insensitive bastards forget it! And I'm not crazy!"

"Sure you're not!" teased a third Auror.

"All of you shut up!" snapped Irvine, "Or I'll have you stuffing envelopes for the next five years!" he then turned to Rebecca Covington and spoke in a softer tone, "Do continue, Ms. Covington."

"As I was saying, sir," said Rebecca Covington, "I think I know how these murders are occurring. The evidence suggests that no magical force was used, but what if a completely different power is the culprit? The power of the human mind."

"Where are you going, Ms. Covington?" Linda Keith asked.

"I'm speaking of someone with psychic abilities," said Rebecca Covington, "That's were I'm going."

"You mean telepathy and telekinesis," said Hermione.

"I thought that was all tricks and mirrors," said Ron.

"Oh it's very real, Mr. Weasley," said Rothheimer, "I've seen it myself. There are muggles who are capable of exerting their minds over mater."

"Exactly," said Rebecca, "What if someone out there, someone with the ability to exert force over a person or object, just by concentration, what if this person is responsible for the murders?"

"It would account for the lack of magical evidence," said Baxter.

"True," said Irvine, "But this person would have to be a rather powerful telepath to be able to kill someone."

"So this person," said Ron, "This telepath, if he's not a wizard but a muggle, then the bloke could be anyone."

"Who says the killer is a man?" Hermione asked, "A woman is equally capable of murder if properly provoked."

"Then that'd make it harder for us to find the killer," said Ron, "Be only half as hard if it were just a bloke."

"It may be easier than you think, Mr. Weasley," said Rebecca, "In many cases, people with psychic abilities are often social outcasts and tend to act oddly in public.

"How oddly?" Harry asked.

"Well," said Rebecca, "sometimes they would talk to themselves, and sometimes they would talk back, like the person was carrying on both sides of a conversation. Other times this person would perform bizarre personal rituals, like avoiding every single crack on a sidewalk, or counting every window on a building."

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder," said Hermione, "where anxiety forces someone to do something to alleviate that anxiety."

"You really think whoever is responsible for these murders is a muggle with psychic abilities, and has OCD?" Linda Keith asked.

"Well whoever is responsible is obviously a dangerous and disturbed person," said Baxter. "And the evidence is pointing away from anyone with magic, so yes, until proven otherwise, I believe a muggle, or muggles, are responsible."

"Great," said Ron, "now all we have to do is find out which muggle in the city did it."

Just then Rothheimer, Irvine and Linda Keith all received the same message, and it was bad news; "There's been another murder, two deaths this time."

"The crime scene is less than four blocks north of The Washington Monument," said Baxter as he read the message, "the killer couldn't have gotten to far."

"Just how many wizards is this maniac going to kill?" Hermione asked

"It's worse than that," said Rothheimer, "this time the victims were muggles."

"No way!" said Ron.

"I'm afraid so," said Irvine.

"Now muggles are being killed," said Harry, "did they die the same way?" he asked in a tone that hoped to be proven wrong.

"The same way," said Irvine, "their heads exploded."

"Were these muggles connected with the project?" Hermione asked as they exited the meeting room and headed for the elevators.

"They were," said Linda Keith, "It's clear that the killer is escalating, now involving muggles."

"This is looking to be bigger than we thought," said Irvine, "I'm making this case top priority. John, you'll get whatever help and resources you'll need."

"Thank you, sir," said John Baxter, "but at this time, I can only think of two things that I need to help find the killer, rather, two people. First, I'd like Ms. Covington to be transferred to my team."

"Done," said Irvine, "unless Ms. Covington has any objections."

"No objections here, sir," said Rebecca as she smiled happily, much to the displeasure of the other Aurors, the ones who mocked her earlier.

"And the other person," said Baxter, "assuming Mr. Potter is available."

"I am," said Harry, "assuming my family is welcome to come along."

"I wouldn't be so eager to get your family involved in this," said Irvine, "especially your wife. I mean no disrespect, Mrs. Potter, but you're a civilian in this matter. It wouldn't look good if you and your family were to visit the crime scene."

"Where Harry goes, I go," said Ginny in a tone that implied that her foot was down.

"Don't try to argue with her, mate," said Ron, "it's like arguing with mum; you just can't win."

"I don't see any harm with Mrs. Potter going with her husband," said Rothheimer.

"Me neither," said Linda Keith, "provided that Ms. Getty and Mr. Hunter are willing to continue their assignment as liaison to our guests from across the ocean."

"We're more than ready to do our part, madam," said Chris in an eager tone, while Samantha grinned eagerly.

"Alright," said Irvine in a reluctant tone, "but if the time comes when we're presenting evidence that could put the murderer behind bars, and said evidence is rendered non-admissible because a civilian was at the crime scene, just remember, I told you so."

"I won't touch a thing," said Ginny, "witches honor."

"I'll hold you to that," said Irvine. There was an awkward moment as everyone just stood there, "Well…? Get going already! That crime scene isn't getting any fresher."

"We won't let you down, sir," said Baxter, while Rebecca, Chris and Samantha nodded in agreement.

"Neither will we," said Harry, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement as well.

**The end of chapter 3.**

Next chapter Harry and his family encounter someone else investigating the bizarre murders, someone different in many ways. Reviews will be rewarded with Skiving Snackboxes and Portable Swamps. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Evidence and Rivals

Last time Harry and his family learned the gruesome details concerning four murdered wizards who were connected with The Harmony Project. Two American Muggles, John Baxter and Rebecca Covington, were assigned to solve the case. It was Rebecca who proposed the theory that a muggle with psychic abilities was responsible. Things were made even more complicated when word came in that two muggles who were also connected with the project were murdered. The chase is on to catch the murderer before he or she kills again. On with the show!

**Chapter 4: Evidence and Rivals**

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Rebecca?" Hermione asked.

"Depends on the question," said Rebecca as she shifted a shoulder bag she brought with her so it sat more comfortable. Harry and the others were currently en route to the crime scene where the killer had left two muggles dead. Harry sat in the expanded PT Cruiser trying to make sense of the evening's events; the announcement of the Harmony Project, the murders of several wizards connected with the project, and now the recent deaths of muggles who were also involved. It was clear that someone out there didn't want the project to succeed, the question was who?

From what Rebecca had said earlier at the meeting, a muggle with telepathic abilities might just be the prime suspect. Harry didn't know all that much on the subject of psychic phenomenon, but he suspected he would know a great deal about it before too long.

"Those other Aurors at the meeting," said Hermione to Rebecca, "why were they so mean to you?"

"Those sons of bitches?" Rebecca asked in a casual tone, "don't mind them. They think I'm some kind of joke. I've just been waiting for my chance to prove them wrong."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know John," said Rebecca, "John Baxter," said wizard had gone ahead to ensure that the crime scene was secure, "we were in the same group in Auror training. You've probably noticed that he's in charge of this investigation, while I'm barely more than a desk clerk."

"It's true," said Samantha, "Rebecca is a Level 3 Auror, while Investigator Baxter is at Level 5."

"And you 'newbies' are still at Level 1," said Rebecca in a stern tone, "and I'll thank you not to rub in the fact that I've been held back over something that wasn't my fault."

"Give us a chance," said Chris, "we're only on our second assignment."

"And I didn't even say anything about _that_," said Samantha.

"About what?" Hermione asked, her curiosity clearly tweaked.

"Just why were you held, back?" Ron asked Rebecca.

"It's personal," said Rebecca as she looked out the car window.

"Well," said Harry, "if you don't want to talk about it…"

"No," said Rebecca as she turned to face Harry, "It's alright. There was a bit of a scandal during about a week before the final Auror certification. I don't know why it happened, it could have been the stress of the upcoming test, or the fact that my boyfriend dumped me, I don't know, but something made me snap and act like I was having a nervous breakdown."

"Did you?" Ron asked.

"If I did I wouldn't be an Auror," said Rebecca, "no, the healers couldn't figure out why I acted the way I did, but it wasn't due to stress, that they were sure about. I passed the certification test, but my episode was stuck in my permanent record, so I received very few field assignments. In short, the placed me as a desk jockey.

"But I'm not satisfied at being a desk jockey. I worked hard, hard enough that Director Irvine chose me to be on his staff. I've been waiting for so long for a chance to truly prove myself, and here I am."

"I hope you do prove yourself," said Hermione.

"Just what did you do that made them hold you back?" Ron asked.

"I really don't remember," said Rebecca, "I've tried to, but I just can't recall what I did when I had my breakdown. All that I do remember was being afraid, really afraid, like I saw something terrible."

"Maybe it's for the best that you don't remember," said Ginny.

"Maybe," said Rebecca, "but it doesn't bother me that much."

At that time the car arrived at the crime scene; a street intersection from where The Washington Monument was visible above the other buildings in the area. Harry and the others got out to find that the surrounding area had been cleared of muggles.

"A temporary charm to ward off unwanted lookers," said Rebecca, "no need for 'Crime Scene tape,' that would definitely draw attention."

"Wouldn't it cause attention if the muggles found themselves avoiding this specific block of the city?" Ginny asked.

"We'll be done here before too long," said Rebecca, "ah, there's John."

Right in the middle of the charmed area was John Baxter, a handful of Aurors, and two unmoving forms laying facedown on the sidewalk. As they got closer, Harry and the others saw that the two dead muggles, a man and a woman based on their clothing, were indeed without their heads; their necks ending in bloody stumps, while the sidewalk, street and building side within a ten meter radius were covered with blood, brains and skull fragments.

"Oh god, no!" said Chris. He and Samantha looked like they were about to throw up, and they did just that. They ran to a nearby trashcan and emptied their dinner into it.

"And I thought we saw terrible things during The Battle of Hogwarts," said Ginny, who was looking a little green in the face.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine," said Ginny in a slightly shaky tone, "I grew up with six brothers, remember?" she then looked at the bodies again, "but I don't think growing up at The Burrow prepared me for this."

"No it didn't," said Ron in a affirming, disturbed tone. But then his Auror training kicked in and he asked Baxter, "you said that there were witnesses? What exactly did they see?"

"Just what I told you back at HQ," said Baxter, "the victims were just walking on the sidewalk, then they clutched their heads in pain, then their heads exploded."

"They must have been in indescribable agony," said Hermione.

"They were," said Rebecca in a slightly distant tone, her eyes were slightly glazed over as she looked at the bodies, or rather, beyond the bodies, "they were just having a normal evening, away from the pressure of keeping a great secret, just a night on the town, when the pain came.

"Pain…terror…pain…why…? Then…nothing…" Rebecca's eyes closed, then she stumbled, nearly falling to the ground. Fortunately, Baxter was there to catch her.

"Rebecca!" said Baxter, "Rebecca!"

Rebecca's eyes then opened again, "oh, John, what happened?"

"You were acting really weird there for a moment," said Ron.

"I was?" Rebecca asked, "oh yeah, I was. What did I say?"

"You were talking about how much in pain the two muggles were in," said Hermione, "and that they were afraid, and that they didn't know what was happening to them, and then they died."

"I think you just demonstrated the most incredible feat of insight," said Baxter to Rebecca.

"Or maybe she had a vision," said Chris as he and Samantha finished pulling themselves together, "a vision of the past."

"What?" Rebecca asked, "no, no way. I totally flunked Divination, so there's no way I had a vision."

"She did flunk Divination," said John Baxter, "both of us. We never really believed in that stuff."

"Me neither," said Hermione and Ron at the same time, both of them remembering just how terribly boring being in Trelawney's class was.

"Bunch of rubbish," said Ron, "me and Harry just made it up as we went along."

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss Divination," said Harry. True, he and Ron had to suffer three years of improvising their way though Trelawney's class, Hermione had to put up with less than one before dropping out. But then one had to remember that it was Sybil Trelawney who made _the prophecy _that started the whole mess between Harry and Voldemort, as well as predicted that Wormtail would come out of hiding and rejoin his master.

"Well, Divination aside," said Baxter, "and whatever Rebecca just experienced, we still have a murderer to catch."

"You're right," said Harry, "so, what's next?"

"Next, we…" but Baxter never got to finish, for he was struck speechless at the sight of two black SUV's approaching the crime scene.

"I thought you said the muggles would avoid the area," said Hermione.

"They are," said Baxter, "unless…" furious realization dawned on his face, " oh no…oh hell no! Not them!"

The two black cars pulled up to the edge of the sidewalk on the other side of the street. Harry saw a large symbol on the front doors of the cars: A bronze hand holding a silver hammer in a gold circle. Around the top of the circle were several Latin words, which Hermione would later translate as 'Truth, Justice and Freedom,' while a Latin phrase was between the bottom of the hand and the circle; _'in the absence of light, darkness prevails.'_

"It's them, alright," said Rebecca as several people wearing black suits and ear radios exited the cars and walked towards the crime scene. But it was the two in front, a man and woman, each wearing a tan jacket with the same symbol on their sleeves, they looked to be in charge.

Both looked to be in their early thirties. The man was tall, about 6'3", with short brown hair and light brown eyes. The woman had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes.

Harry could tell that these newcomers were well armed and trained, especially the man in the tan jacket. But there was something about the woman, something…different. It was like she was…Harry didn't know what he was sensing.

"We'll take it from here, John," said the man in the tan jacket, he spoke in a light Midwestern accent.

"The hell you will, Travis!" said Baxter angrily, "we were here first!"

"Ah, but this time the victims were mortal, Mr. Baxter," said the woman in the tan jacket, she spoke with a heavy southern accent, "or muggles as you magic users prefer to call us."

"As if you could qualify to be a muggle, Patricia" said Rebecca.

"My dear Ms. Covington," said the southern accented woman, Patricia, "how nice to see you out in the open."

"And I'd say I'd be happy to see you," said Rebecca, "but not this time. John is right, we were here first, so go chase demons elsewhere."

"If only it were demons this time," said the Midwestern accented man, Travis, "but this is something else, something our organization have authority over."

"In a Manticore's ass you do!" said Baxter.

"Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here!?" Ron asked.

"Well aren't you the rude one," said the southern accented woman.

"You have no idea," said Ginny.

"But still," said Harry, "who are you?"

It was then that John Baxter sighed in reluctant defeat, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, this is Special Agent Travis Bachman," he pointed at the man, "and Special Agent Patricia Walker," the woman, "otherwise known as 'The Savannah Siren.' Both of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense."

"It's 'The Tallahassee Banshee,'" said Patricia Walker, "I'm from Florida, get it right."

"Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense," repeated Harry, "never heard of it."

"We prefer to keep ourselves below the radar," said Travis Bachman.

"You're muggles," said Ron, "yet you know about wizards and magic."

"We have our sources," said Patricia Walker.

"I'll bet you do," said Hermione, "I'll also bet that you know more about what is going on than we do."

"Well aren't you the smart one," said Patricia Walker.

"You have no idea," said Ron.

"Who are these people?" Ginny asked, "I'm kind of lost here."

"The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense," said Hermione, "they're a clandestine organization of muggles who protect the world against supernatural threats. They make it their mission to keep muggles in the dark about demons and other evils, but their existence is one of the worst kept secrets in the world."

"Oh yeah," said Ron, "I remember. Dad would talk about a bunch of muggles every now and then; muggles who would also clean up after weird and bizarre stuff."

"That's right!" said Ginny, "Mum kept saying that it was rubbish, but Dad wouldn't back down, saying that the BPRD was real and that everyone, wizards and muggles, they all knew of it. They just didn't talk about it."

Harry didn't. He didn't even know there were muggles who dealt in the supernatural before tonight. Then again, he did spend ten years of his childhood among the most unreasonable muggles in the world, so it was no surprise that there still was so much about the world that Harry didn't know about.

"You're still not taking this case from us," said John, "this maniac has killed severalwizards and now he's going after muggles."

"Which is why we should be in charge," said Travis Bachman, "or involved at the very least."

"That's how it starts," said Rebecca in a distasteful tone, "you BPRD people get involved in wizardly affairs, the next thing you know you're pushing your way into things that aren't for muggle eyes."

"Well if you wizards were a bit more responsible with your affairs," said Patricia Walker, "then we mortals wouldn't have to get involved, we wouldn't have to clean up your messes."

Harry had a bad feeling that this argument was on its way to getting ugly. "It wouldn't hurt to let them see the crime scene," he said to Baxter.

"Maybe they could help," said Hermione.

"They might just," said Rebecca.

"Maybe," said Baxter in a contemplating tone, "alright, they can examine the crime scene."

"Outstanding!" said Travis Bachman.

"But only as observers, Travis," said Baxter, "You and Patricia aren't to touch anything, and I mean it. If you see something that my people have missed, you can point it out."

"And don't even think about neglecting to point out something we've missed," said Rebecca, "only to come back for it later when we're not looking."

"The thought never crossed my mind," said Patricia Walker as she gave a disarming smile, but Harry could tell that, on the inside, she was seething with angry disappointment.

"Just so long as you remember whose jurisdiction this is," said Baxter.

"We'll remember it, John," said Travis Bachman. With that he and Patricia Walker followed Baxter and Rebecca to the remains of the two dead muggles.

"I have this sudden feeling that we're involved in way more than we should," Ginny said to Harry as they, Ron and Hermione also headed back to the center of the crime scene.

"You'll get used to it," said Ron.

"We've had the exact feeling since 1991," said Hermione.

Once they'd reached the bodies, Travis Bachman looked at the two dead muggles for less than five seconds before saying, "uh-huh, definitely the work of a 'Scanner.'"

"Exactly like the other victims," said Patricia, "all done by a 'Scanner.'"

"There've been other murders like this?" Baxter asked, "And you didn't tell us?!"

"You didn't ask," said Patricia Walker, "we would have been more than happy to share information, but you've been so busy telling us to butt out."

"I would have asked," said Samantha.

"Me to," said Chris.

"And me," said Harry, while Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement

"Well I guess that makes all of you special," said Patricia Walker.

"Never mind that!" said Rebecca, "what's this about other muggles being murdered? There, I'm asking you; please, tell us."

"Was it really that hard to ask?" said Travis Bachman, "since you said please; yes, there've been about a dozen mortal deaths in the past month, all of them murdered by a 'Scanner,' or 'Scanners' unknown."

"A dozen?" Ginny said in a slightly shocked tone.

"And all in the same way?" Harry asked.

"Exactly the same way," said Patricia Walker, "all with their heads exploded. That's what usually happens when a 'Scanner' turns his or her power on an unprotected mind."

"What's a 'Scanner?'" Ron asked.

"I have no idea," said Hermione.

This coming from Hermione was a bit distressing for Harry, considering that only a handful of times that he's knows Hermione that she didn't have any knowledge on something.

Unfortunately it would be a while before Harry received an answer as to what a 'Scanner' was, for at that second he heard a cell phone ringing, the ringtone being the choirs to 'Take me to the River' by 'The Talking Heads.'

It was Travis Bachman's phone that was ringing. "Yes sir," he said into the phone, "yes, we're at the crime scene…yes, Baxter and Covington are here, there's a bit of a problem as to who is really in charge."

"You tell whoever it is that you're talking to," said Baxter, "that this is a wizarding matter, and that you meddling muggles should stay out of it."

"I'll be sure to tell Assistant Director Callahan that," said Travis Bachman, but then switched to a sarcastic tone, "oh wait, he already knows, we're on speakerphone over at BPRD HQ."

"Well you tell Callahan to stay out of our business," said Baxter.

"You can tell him yourself, John," said Travis Bachman as he handed the phone to Baxter, "the Assistant Director wishes to speak with you."

Baxter took the phone, and while he was talking to whoever it was on the other end, Harry noticed that Patricia Walker was talking on her phone, her ringtone being 'Love Will Save The Day' by Whitney Houston.

"Yes, ma'am," said Patricia Walker into her phone, "yes, they're right here…yes, I'll be sure to tell them that," she hung up the phone and looked at Harry, "You didn't tell us that you're Harry Potter."

"You didn't ask," said Harry.

"Oh," said Patricia Walker in a slightly sheepish tone, "well I guess the joke is on me this time." her expression brightened, "anyway, that was Special Agent Megan Brooks-Lancaster, she's in charge of BPRD public relations."

"I thought you're supposed to be a secrete organization," said Ron.

"They are," said Hermione, "but I think in this case, public relations means keeping the organization a secrete."

"Exactly," said Patricia Walker, "but this time we're going to bend the rules. You, Harry Potter, you, your wife Ginny, your bother and sister-in-law Ron and Hermione Weasley, you're all invited to visit the headquarters of The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense."

"We're what now?" Ron asked.

"We've been invited to see the most top secrete muggle organizations in the world," said Hermione as she grinned with eager anticipation, "and, of course, we will attend."

"We will?" Harry asked. Once again things were moving a little fast for him.

"I don't think so," said Rebecca, "for many reasons, the most important at the time is that we're still working."

"I was under the impression that Harry and his family were on vacation," said Patricia Walker, "and before you can say anything else, Ms. Covington, you're invited as well."

"Me?" Rebecca asked in a slightly stunned tone.

"What about us?" Chris asked for both himself and Samantha.

"You two I'm not so sure about," said Patricia Walker.

"We're not going anywhere," said Harry, "not yet anyway. There's still the matter of the crime scene."

"It's taken care of, Harry," said Baxter as he handed the cellphone back to Travis Bachman, "I just spoke with their Assistant Director," he then showed a 'cell crystal' with a 'text' message, "and I've heard from Irvine. This is to be a joint AMA/BPRD investigation. And I've been told that, indeed, Harry and his family are invited to visit the BPRD, as well as Rebecca."

"But what about us?" Samantha asked as she and Chris gave Baxter a pleading look.

"You two are still assigned to shadow our guests from England," said Baxter, "go with them."

"I'll say this, mate," said Ron to Harry, "this is turning out to be one of the oddest Halloween's we've had."

"I'm with you on that," said Harry.

The end of chapter 4.

Next chapter, Harry and the others get far more than they bargain for when they enter the headquarters of The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie of your choice. Nee you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: The BPRD

Last time Harry and the others examined the crime scene were two muggles were murdered in the same way as several other wizards had been; their heads had exploded for no apparent reason. Just as our heroes began to get to work, a new factor was added to the equation in the form of Patricia Walker and Travis Bachman, special agents of The Bureau Of Paranormal Research and Defense. The BPRD had also been working on the case, and it was decreed that both wizards from The AMA and muggles from The BPRD would work together to solve this gruesome mystery. On with the show!

**Chapter 5: The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense**

After being driven halfway across the city, Harry and his companions found themselves next to an ordinary office building.

"Doesn't look like the headquarters of a top secret organization to me," said Ginny.

"That's the idea," said Travis Bachman as they entered the building, "we wouldn't be a top secret organization if we advertised it where everyone could see it."

"He's got a point," said Ron.

The inside of the lobby looked just as ordinary as one found in any other muggle office building They reached an elevator off to one side, partially hidden by several large potted plants that seemed a bit redundant; there were dozens of muggles in the lobby, but nobody was looking in that direction.

The elevator had two features that Harry and his family did notice; a keypad, and the same crest as on the car that brought them there. Travis Bachman then entered a long and complicated code into the keypad, then Patricia Walker entered one as well. A panel slid down revealing a machine that Hermione would later identify as a voice print identification and rental scanner.

"Bachman, Travis; Tango Hockey X-ray, 99851."

"Walker, Patricia; Foxtrot, Able, Baker, 72913."

"And guests," said Travis Bachman.

"We have to let the computer know you're here," said Patricia Walker to Harry and the others, "terrible things would happen if it thought you were intruders."

"What terrible things?" Ron asked.

"We'd probably be restrained as soon as we got out of the elevator," said Chris.

"Worse than that," said Travis Bachman, "you'd get into the elevator, but the computer would think that the elevator had been compromised, and a lethal dose of gas would be released, killing everyone in the car."

"You're kidding!" said Ginny.

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I mean, you are serious, right?"

"He's just pulling your leg," said Patricia Walker, "no, the real fun does happen at the bottom of the elevator shaft, where it compresses, and crushes everyone in the car."

"Ever feel like we're being taken for a ride, mate?" Ron asked in a whispered tone.

"They seem sincere to me," said Hermione, "but caution would be wise."

"They wouldn't kill us," said Samantha, "we'd just Dissapairate at the first sign of trouble."

"I've got a feeling they've anticipated Dissapairating," said Harry, "I'd keep your wands where you can reach them, just to be safe."

It was then that the elevator car reached the floor and opened. They got in; it was roomy enough for everyone and still had plenty of room for more. There were four buttons on the panel next to the door; Up, Down, Hold and Emergency Stop. Travis pressed the Down button, the doors closed and the car began descending.

"How far down are we going?" Hermione asked.

"300 feet straight down," said Patricia Walker, "down to the administrative level, where the boss is waiting. But the really fun stuff happens in the 'Work' level, another 300 feet down."

"This is the main employee elevator," said Travis Bachman, "there's two more such elevators in different buildings a few blocks up and down the street, as well as five supply elevators, and several emergency stair exits. The Work level has an equal number of entrances and exits, as well as a larger elevator for moving large equipment. Like Patricia said, the best stuff happen on the Work level."

"How come the muggles didn't notice this?" Ginny asked, "it's easy to set up a charm to make the muggles ignore something, but how do you do it?"

"You'd be amazed how convenient a 'construction work in progress' sign and others like that are," said Patricia Walker.

"You saw the logo," said Travis Bachman, obviously changing the subject on purpose, "I'm assuming that you know what the words at the bottom mean."

Harry, Ron and Ginny all admitted that they had no knowledge of Latin whatsoever. It was Hermione who translated the words, "'in the absence of light, darkness prevails.'"

"Truer words were never spoken," said Patricia Walker, "and our job is to keep the light going."

"You wizards are more than aware that there are things that go bump in the night," said Travis Bachman, "it's also our job to bump back."

The elevator stopped and the door opened unto a hallway filled with lots of doors, and between each door was dozens of framed photographs.

"Welcome to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense," said Travis Bachman as they stepped into the hallway, "founded in 1943 at the height of World War 2 when Allied intelligence discovered that a group of Nazi scientists were dabbling in affairs that are best left alone by mortal hands."

"What kind of affairs?" Harry asked as they followed Travis Bachman and Patricia Walker down the hallway.

"The usual kind that mortals mess with without understanding," said Patricia Walker, "demon summoning, necromancy and the like."

"In response to the recklessness of the enemy," said Travis Bachman, "President Roosevelt and Prime Minister Churchill ordered the creation of a special taskforce dedicated to combating this supernatural threat; The BPRD.

"For the most part, The Bureau was successful in combating the efforts of the enemy scientists desire to bring about the downfall of humanity. Then the war in Europe ended. When Germany surrendered, most of the corrupted scientists fled, and The Bureau perused. As World War 2 came to a close, a different war, a secret occult war, was just getting started.

"It took ten years before the last of the enemy scientists were either captured or killed. The First Great Occult War, that's what we called it, ended on November 8, 1955. Since then The Bureau has defended the world and it's people from various demonic incursions and walking dead outbreaks, as well as other supernatural dangers to humanity."

"What do you mean, demonic incursions?" Ginny asked.

"And what's this about walking dead outbreaks?" Hermione asked.

"All will be explained in due time," said Patricia Walker, "But there's more pressing matters to take care of first."

They made their way to a large meeting room where at one end of a large table stood the Assistant Director of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. David Callahan was a tall man in his early 40's. He had short brown hair and dark gray eyes. He wore a black suit over a white shirt and tie.

"At long last," said David Callahan as he held out his hand, "Harry Potter, 'The End of the Century Savior.'"

"The what now?" Harry asked.

"Oh don't be so modest," said Callahan, "everyone here at The Bureau knows you're the one who destroyed Voldemort back in '98."

"Makes you wonder if there isn't anyone in the world who doesn't know about Harry," said Ron to Hermione.

"I've been called many things, Mr. Callahan," said Harry, "'the boy who lived,' 'the chosen one,' 'the man who lived,' I've even been labeled as 'the heir of Slytherin' for a while, but nobody has ever called me a savior."

"Well that's what you are," said Callahan, "the BPRD tried to stop Voldemort and the Death Eaters back in the 70's and early 80's, that didn't go so well for us. And again, we tried to stop the enemy when they came back in the mid 90's, and that didn't go so well either. You succeeded where we failed, Harry Potter, and since you did it with less than two years before the year 2000, it only makes sense that you should be called The End of the Century Savior."

"Oh don't make him nervous, David," said another man in the room, a tall man standing at 6'4" with light brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a tan jacket over a yellow shirt and blue pants and black boots. He looked to also be in his early 30's. "Harry Potter isn't the only one who saved the world before the new millennium, and you know it."

"You don't have to remind me, Warren," said Callahan, "Harry, This is Warren Ulrich, another of our special agents, and I do mean special."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Harry was curious as to this as well. There was something about Warren Ulrich, something that made him stand out, something that Harry had never sensed in another person, muggle or wizard. No, that's wrong, he had sensed something similar less than an hour ago when he met Patricia Walker. She had the same different…aura or whatever that Warren Ulrich had. He just hadn't noticed it at the time, but he did now.

"I think we should get down to business," said Callahan. With that he bade everyone to sit at the table.

"Now," said Callahan, "these murders where people's heads explode have been going on for several weeks now. It hasn't been in the news because we've been suppressing it so as not to cause a panic. However, the murders have been random, and only one at a time, until recently. The maniac behind this is escalating."

"Have you any suspects?" Harry asked.

"Oh we know who's responsible," said Callahan, "we've known for sure for several days now. The problem is catching the bitch."

"You know who the murderer is?" Rebecca asked, "and you're telling us this now?"

"Naming the suspect is one thing," said Travis Bachman, "apprehending the suspect is a horse of a different color altogether."

"Well you should have told us regardless," said Rebecca, "all those people dead. If you had come to us sooner with the identity of the suspect…"

"It wouldn't have made a difference," said Callahan as he pulled a file from his briefcase, "if this were made a joint BPRD/AMA investigation from the start, those wizards and muggles still would have died."

"Our people could have been warned that this kind of murderer was on the lose," said Chris, "we would have known what to look for and helped catch the killer."

"You still don't understand," said Callahan as he opened the file and showed it to Harry. At the same time a large television screen attached to a computer activated, showing a picture of a young woman in her late twenties. She had shoulder length brown hair, gray eyes and an expression of utter contempt at whoever was taking her picture.

"Meet Shannon Revek," said Callahan, "the killer."

"She's the murderer?" Ginny asked.

"She is," said Warren Ulrich, "Shannon is part of a group of humans who possess psychic abilities. The strength of these abilities vary, depending on the individual, but Shannon, she is quite possibly the strongest Scanner in the world, and that's only half of what makes her so dangerous."

"What's a Scanner?" Ron asked, he then looked at Travis Bachman and Patricia Walker, "you two said that word earlier."

"A Scanner is the classification given to people with the greatest strength in psychic abilities," said Callahan, "especially those who can 'scan' the minds of others. Scanners can examine memories, implant false experiences, erase memories, even take control of another mind, forcing the victim to obey every command."

"Like the Imperius curse," said Hermione.

"It gets worse," said Warren Ulrich, "a Scanner as strong as Shannon Revek, she has the power to create devastating pressure within the brain, leading to an exploding head. We're convinced that Shannon is the murderer."

"The hard part is finding her," said Callahan, "we have just about every law enforcement agency in the country looking for Shannon, saying she's wanted for information relating to 9/11, but it's like she's disappeared. Even in this day with satellite tracking and security cameras everywhere in every major city, Shannon Revek has evades us."

"There's more than one way to avoid being tracked," said Hermione.

"We've lived through one already," said Ron, "and I'd like to never experience it again."

"Finding someone who's off the grid isn't the only problem," said Patricia Walker, "we've reason to believe that Shannon isn't working alone."

"A hundred years ago," said Callahan, "someone like Shannon Revek would be described, at best, as an anarchist. Oh, she's also certifiably insane, did I mention that?"

"No," said Harry, "but thanks for telling us." _Just what we need_, thought Harry, _another lunatic with delusions of world domination._

"Well she is nuts," said Travis Bachman, "and also very charismatic. She can force people to do what she wants, but Shannon has showed that she enjoys convincing people that her way is the right way."

"How do you know all this?" Ginny asked.

"I was hoping to get to that later," said Callahan, "but since things are getting worse with this case, then there's no time to waste. People with abilities like Shannon, Scanners, they're not alone in the world. All over the place there are people who have abilities of the mind and body that defy logic; levitation, cellular regeneration, enhanced physical strength and speed, precognition, enhanced intelligence, just to name a few.

"We call these people 'Meta Humans', and it's one of The Bureau's missions to seek out Meta Humans, study them and help them use their abilities to better the human race."

"It is the belief of some scientists," said Warren Ulrich, "most of them working for The Bureau, that Meta Humans are the next step in the evolution of the species."

"If that's so," said Ron, "then why doesn't the world know that it's evolving?"

"Let me answer that with another question," said Patricia Walker, "have you ever read 'X-Men'?"

"Uh…no," said Ron, "can't say that I have."

"Me neither," said Ginny.

"I have," said Harry, "a little." There was a time during Harry's 'time' with the Dursleys, when Dudley was obsessed with collecting comic books. But then he got 'bored' with them and threw them all out, but not before Harry scavenged a few issues.

"I know what you're implying, Patricia Walker," said Hermione, "Meta Humans are different from the rest of the human race, and people have an unfortunate tendency of being afraid of what they don't understand, and something different is easily misunderstood. And it's also an unfortunate tendency of humans to come to hate what they fear. If the rest of the world knew of Meta Humans, then the events depicted in X-Men would come to pass in the real world. So it's only natural that the existence of Meta Humans should remain a secret until the rest of the world has 'matured' enough for them to accept that the race is evolving."

"How do you know so much about comic books?" Ron asked.

"I was into a lot of things when I was little," said Hermione, "before I found out I was a witch."

Come to think of it, there was a lot that Harry didn't know about Hermione, and even Ron, his best mate and brother in law, Harry would bet that Ron had a few secrets from the past as well. And who knows what Ginny was up to before they first met at Kings Cross.

"Moving on," said Warren Ulrich, "we at the Bureau have had a lot of success in helping Meta Humans find their place in the world."

"You mean as weapons," said Rebecca. She had been silent almost since they arrived, but now she looked ready to speak volumes, "you're turning people into weapons."

"Not against their will," said Callahan, "every Meta Human who comes to the Bureau comes with the knowledge that they may never be accepted by the rest of the world, that their very existence marks them as outcasts, that they would be feared and hated by normal people.

"They come here with the knowledge that there is one place that can help them gain control over their abilities and help them use those abilities for good, to give them a righteous purpose."

"But every Meta Human is given a choice," said Patricia Walker, "we were told that if we didn't liked what we saw at The Bureau, if we didn't want to become weapons for justice, then we can walk away. Sure, we would have had our memories modified, thereby forgetting The Bureau, but it was our choice to make."

"You're a Meta Human," said Harry as realization dawned, "and so is Warren."

"Too true," said Warren Ulrich, "Patricia and I came to The Bureau in the early 90's. We'd tell you our full stories, but that'll have to wait."

"Here's the other part that makes Shannon Revek so dangerous," said Callahan, "when we said that she wasn't alone, we hadn't gotten to the part about whom she is with."

"Not every Meta Human who chooses to walk away walks away," said Travis Bachman, "some of them run before we can modify their memories; those who are frightened of what they see here and what they learn about themselves. Many of these 'Rogues' wind up causing all sorts of trouble later on, and it's up to us to make sure they don't hurt anyone or cause any more damage then they've already caused."

It was then that another realization dawned on Harry, "you believe that Shannon Revek has gathered a host of Rouge Meta Humans."

"We're not sure how many she's converted to her ideals," said Patricia Walker, "but any group of Rouges is a potential disaster waiting to happen."

"What are Shannon Revek's ideals?" Ron asked.

"It's a bit complicated," said Callahan.

"Any more complicated than things already are?" Ginny asked.

"Good point," said Callahan, "anyway, you have to know where Shannon Revek came from in order to understand her ideals."

"Shannon came to the Bureau in 1994," said Warren Ulrich, "immediately she believed that she was a Meta Human, and that she was meant for something great. She also took to heart that Meta Humans were the next step in human evolution. It wasn't long before she became obsessed with it, believing that it was the destiny of Meta Humans to become the dominant race of the world.

"She started collecting other Meta Humans, convincing them that they were the master race and that normals, which is what she called regular humans, were nothing more than sheep to be domesticated."

"This was a scenario that we at The Bureau are trained to recognize and anticipate," said Travis Bachman, "Shannon Revek was, is, one of the most powerful of her kind, and as I'm sure you're aware of, Harry, power corrupts."

"I know," said Harry. This bore some similarities to the initial rise of Voldemort.

"Anyway," said Travis Bachman, "we managed to separate Shannon from her followers. The poor fellows she brainwashed needed several months of intensive therapy before they could let go of what she forced into their minds."

"As for Shannon," said Patricia Walker, "by then she was hopelessly insane. She was a danger to herself and everyone around her. There was no choice but to lock her away where she couldn't use her abilities to hurt people."

"But she escaped," said Travis Bachman.

"Of course she did," said Ron, "typical."

"There wasn't anything typical about it," said Callahan, "we were up to our elbows in cleaning up the mess Voldemort caused during the second war, keeping the rest of the world from panicking and keeping the war itself a secret. It left us severely undermanned here at Bureau HQ, and those left here were stressed out to the point of carelessness. That's all Shannon needed to force her way into one tired mind. She 'convinced' a guard to unlock her cell and she just walked out and hasn't been seen since."

"And now she's causing these murders," said Harry, "but why? All the recent deaths are of wizards and muggles who were working on The Harmony Project. It's clear that Shannon Revek wants the project sabotaged, but why?"

"That's what we hope to find out," said Callahan, "as well as stop her before she kills again. So, Harry Potter, will you help us?"

"Of course we'll help you," said Harry, "no way we're going to let one insane woman destroy the best chance for peace between muggles and wizards."

"Bloody right!" said Ron.

"If there's anything I can do to help," said Ginny, "just ask."

"Same here," said Hermione.

"We're in as well," said Samantha, while Chris nodded in agreement.

"I might as well help," said Rebecca, "even though I have no love for The Bureau, nor do I approve of its methodsm and never will. Yet we are all on the same page in this situation; I'm in."

**The end of chapter 5.**

Next chapter, Harry and the others have a close encounter with a group of unsung heroes who might just be the best hope the world has for having a future. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: The Ramblers

Last time Harry and the others arrived at The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. There they learned that the one responsible for all the murders was one Shannon Revek, a psychopath and Scanner. A Scanner is a Meta Human with incredibly powerful psychic abilities, and a Meta Human is a person with abilities ordinary people don't have. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 6: The Ramblers**

"So what's the big picture with Meta Humans?" Harry asked as he, Ginny, Hermione, Samantha, Chris and Rebecca followed Travis Bachman, Patricia Walker and Warren Ulrich to another elevator. Callahan had already returned to his office on the administration level, saying he'd meet up with Harry and the others later.

"That's something we're still trying to figure out," said Travis Bachman as he entered a complex code into the elevator keypad. The doors closed and the car descended. "But we have some of the best scientists in the world working on that puzzle. You're going to meet some of them soon; I'm sure they'll answer your questions."

"We're going down another 300ft," said Patricia Walker, "to the level where all the fun really happens."

"Lucky us," said Ron.

"Makes you wonder what they do when they're not working," muttered Ginny.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened onto a large room with ten sides. On the other nine sides, the tenth containing the elevator, there was a corridor, and each corridor had a sign over it that stated what lay down each corridor;

**1: Archives and Computer Core**

**2: Weapons Development and Storage**

**3: Training**

**4: Cafeteria and Kitchens**

**5: Recreation**

**6: Dormitories**

**7: Vehicle Storage and Supplies**

**8: Special Project Laboratories**

**9: MDS**

"What's MDS?" Ginny asked.

"We'll get to that later," said Warren Ulrich, "but first; Archives and Computer Core. That's were The Bureau keeps all of it's records of cases going back all the way to the beginning in 1943, as well as tones of books and documents on all sorts of supernatural stuff."

"So it's a library," said an intrigued Hermione.

"It is," said Travis Bachman, "but you need special clearance to get in, and even more advanced clearance to check stuff out."

"Oh," said a disappointed Hermione.

"I'm sure that the higher-ups will give out temporary clearance once things settle down," said Patricia Walker, she then gave Hermione a mischievous smile, "and if you'd like, I can let you in when security isn't looking."

"That may not be such a good idea," said Ron, "the thing about my wife, whom I love with all my heart, she always toes the line and never does anything that would get her into trouble."

"Ron!?" an annoyed Hermione exclaimed.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Ginny asked.

"Kidding!" said Ron as he grinned.

"That's more like it," said Ginny.

"Moving on," said Warren Ulrich, "Weapons Development and Storage. That's where we build, improve and house the tools we use to combat demonic and undead forces. Of course, we can't show you exactly what goes on in there for security reasons, but let's just say that it can get pretty wild in there sometimes."

It was then that Harry thought he heard a soft explosion coming from the second corridor. "What was that?" he asked.

"The sound of progress," said Travis Bachman, "it isn't pretty, but it's a step forward."

"What doesn't kill you," said Patricia Walker, "makes you stronger."

"Moving on," said Warren Ulrich, "Training, you can guess what goes on there. One needs to be in top physical condition in order to tackle the critters we often come across."

"It's also where us Meta Humans push ourselves to bringing out the full potential of our abilities," said Patricia Walker.

"What's your ability, Patricia?" Hermione asked.

"I'm what's known as a 'Screamer,'" said Patricia Walker, "I may not look like it, but I can hold my breath for over two hours. It's great for swimming and deep-sea diving. I also have some control over my blood chemistry, which also helps when dealing with extreme atmospheric and water pressures."

"What's that got to do with swimming?" Ron asked.

"Everything," said Ginny, "even I know that when you spend long enough and deep enough underwater, you can't come up right away or you get The Bends."

"Nitrogen bubbles form in your blood if you ascent from deep depths too quickly," said Hermione, "and any bubbles in the blood can kill you."

"I don't have to worry about that," said Patricia Walker, "but that's not the best part of my ability. It's what I can do with all that air I can store in my lungs. I can produce a sonic scream that can knock down a brick wall."

"Which is why we call her the Tallahassee Banshee," said Travis Bachman.

"What's Warren's nickname?" Samantha asked.

"I'm the Oklahoma Oni," said Warren Ulrich, "and not just because I'm from Oklahoma City. I've been gifted with superior strength and endurance, meaning I can bench-press 500lbs and can do up to 100 reps of such weightlifting exorcises without getting tired or sore."

"You don't look that strong," said Chris.

"Things aren't always what they seem," said Rebecca.

"As for the 'Oni' in my nickname," continued Warren Ulrich, "any of you ever hear of a Kanabo?"

"I think it's a type of war club," said Hermione, "yes, a war club used by the Samurai."

"It's also the eastern equivalent of a Devil's Pitchfork," said Warren Ulrich, "in Japanese mythology, a demon, or Oni as they're called, carry Kanabo. Later on I'll show you exactly how I got my nickname."

"The Cafeteria and Kitchens speak for themselves," said Travis Bachman, "and so to Recreations and Dormitories. At least a thousand people are on staff at all times here at BPRD HQ. Naturally they need spaces to eat, sleep and just cut loose, 'cause of all the stressful jobs in the world, this has to be the biggest."

"Why do you do it if it's so stressful?" Harry asked.

"Why did you become an Auror?" Travis Bachman asked.

"Because it's what I wanted to do with my life," said Harry, "I wanted to fight evil and keep the world safe from evil, as well as those I care about."

"That's why I'm part of the BPRD," said Travis Bachman, while Patricia Walker and Warren Ulrich nodded in agreement, "ask any Bureau operative. Just about everyone will give you the same answer. Of course we all know the job is dangerous, hell, I knew it when I took the job, but I wanted it."

"As did I," said Warren Ulrich, "I was a nobody before joining the Bureau. Here, I feel like a somebody, somebody who can make a difference."

"And even though the rest of the world doesn't know it," said Patricia Walker, "we all have made a difference at least once, and that makes it all worth it."

"It does," agreed Harry.

"Anyway," said Warren Ulrich, "Vehicle Storage and Supplies; that's where we keep all our modes of transportation: cars, trucks, helicopters, even a few exotic vehicles. The Supply storage areas are boring, so let's move on."

"The Special Projects Labs," said Patricia, "that's where our scientists and Krelboynes do their work."

"'Krelboyne?'" Ron asked.

"It's a type of Meta Human," said Travis Bachman, "a very, very, very smart person who specializes in at least two fields of science or medicine. One of them, whom you're going to meet tonight, may just be the greatest scientific mind alive, if not of all time."

"Who could that be?" Ginny asked

"I think I may know," Hermione whispered.

"And then there's MDS," said Warren Ulrich, "that stands for Most Dangerous Stuff. That's where we keep artifacts and items that are hazardous to the population, as well as books and documents that aren't fit to be read by human eyes."

"Like the Restricted Section," said Ron, "only worse."

"That's the general idea of the lower level," said Warren Ulrich, "now, how's about we introduce you to a bunch of genuine heroes?"

"That sounds like fun," said Harry.

"What does that make you?" Ginny asked.

"Us?" Patricia Walker asked, "well, I guess we're heroes as well, but these guys, they're the real deal. They must have saved the world eleven times in three years."

"You mean ten," said Travis Bachman.

"No, it was definitely eleven," said Patricia Walker.

"It was ten," said Travis Bachman in a serious tone, "That one time in Panama didn't count, and you know it."

"It was eleven," said Patricia Walker in a serious tone, "and it wasn't in Panama, it was Colombia."

"You're both wrong," said Warren Ulrich, "it was eleven," this earned a smug smile from Patricia Walker, "and it happened in Costa Rica."

"Whatever," said Patricia Walker as she ignored the smug look from Travis Bachman, "anyway, these guys are the best the Bureau has in terms of handling demons, zombies and other supernatural baddies."

"It's too late in the evening to meet them all," said Warren Ulrich, "we'll never get them all back here before morning, but if I know that one, he should be in the cafeteria by now."

"Every night at 10:00 pm when he's either at home or at The Bureau," said Travis Bachman, "two glasses of warm milk and two pieces of dry toast while reading whatever book he's on, like clockwork."

Harry checked the time on the watch he received on his 17th birthday, it was nearly 10:00 Eastern Standard Time. It was hard to believe that so much had transpired since the party earlier in the evening.

"This way," said Warren Ulrich. Harry and the others followed him down corridor 4 to the cafeteria. There, the time was 10:02 by then, they saw a man, about 19 years old sitting at a table, with two glasses of warm milk and two pieces of dry toast. He looked to be about 5'7", had short brown hair and brown eyes behind glasses that were a bit larger than Harry's. He wore a green and white shirt underneath a blue jacket, blue jeans and a pair of gray and white tennis shoes. He was reading a book, pausing every now and then to sip at the milk and take a bite out of the toast.

"Doesn't look like a real hero to me," said Ron. Harry had to agree with this. From where he stood, the man at the table looked, well, ordinary.

"I may have more than my fair share of problems," said the man at the table while still reading his book, "but I'm not deaf." He quickly drank the rest of his milk, regardless of how hot it was, finished the toast and got up. Harry could see that he had a shoulder holster on his left side, holding a very large pistol, "so you're Harry Potter, the man who destroyed Old Moldy Shorts."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed at the mockery of Voldemort. "Yeah," said Harry once he and the others calmed down, "I defeated Voldemort. Wish it didn't have to cost too much, though."

"War sucks," said the man. He held out his hand, "I'm Andrew Carpenter."

"Andrew is part of a special team of Meta Humans," said Warren Ulrich as Andrew Carpenter was introduced to Ron, Hermione and the others, "put together back in 1999; each one was chosen for their special abilities."

"What's your ability?" Ron asked.

"I'm a thinker," said Andrew Carpenter, "or a Krelboyne as the others here at The Bureau call us. I prefer to use my brains to solve problems, unlike some people I've had to put up with. But as to what I can do, I'm good with my hands," he held up his hands, "you give me any machine that has a mechanical problem, I can fix it in a heartbeat."

"Andrew's ability allows him to figure out what's wrong with a mechanical device just by touching it," said Patricia Walker, "which is why he's unofficially in charge of the Bureau's repair shop, and also why's he's sometimes called 'The Mechanic of Baltimore.'"

"He's got another nickname," said a man with a Louisiana accent. Leaning against the door was the speaker; a man about 20 with short black hair and dark gray eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with black pants and gray running shoes.

Before Harry could blink the man was gone, only to reappear at a nearby table, "a nickname that we all call him," he vanished again and reappeared at another table, "but one he doesn't like."

The man wasn't Disapparating, not as near as Harry could tell. It seemed like he was running very fast from place to place, that his movements were barely more than blurs.

"Quit fooling around, Leon," said Patricia Walker in a stern tone, "you're upsetting our guests."

"Who's upsetting who?" the fast man, Leon, asked innocently. He then flashed from another table to right next to Harry, "oh these must be our magical friends who are supposed to help catch Shannon." he then zoomed over to Ron, then to Hermione, then to Ginny, then to Samantha, Chris and Rebecca, "well personally I don't see anything so special."

"Looks aren't everything," said Ginny, who wasn't as freaked out as Ron was by the fast moving man.

"Witty as well as beautiful," said the man in a suave tone. He then set his eyes on Hermione, "and who is this enchanting lady?"

"My wife, that's who!" said an irate Ron.

"I've got this, Ron," said Hermione in a reassuring tone. She then glared at the fast man, "you can turn off the charms, I'm immune."

"Same here," said Ginny as she crossed her arms and glared at the fast man in a way that greatly resembled Molly when she was angry.

"There's a time and a place for everything, Leon Smyth-Falcon," said Warren Ulrich in a disapproving tone, "and now is not a time for flirting."

"I was only saying hello," said the fast man, Leon Smyth-Falcon.

"For you, that's flirting," said a female London accent. At the doorway was a young woman about 20 or so, at 5'4" and had long black hair and hazel eyes. She wore a red and blue shirt over black jeans and green high-heel boots. An elaborately woven belt was round her waist, and sheathed in that belt was a saber with a hilt encrusted with three sapphires. She entered the room, walking with the athletic grace of a professional warrior.

"Leon here calls himself 'Cajun Man,'" said the woman, "but we all know what his real nickname is: 'The New Orleans Streaker.'"

"That was a one time thing!" said an embarrassed Leon Smyth-Falcon, "and it was Mardi Gras."

"In what year?" the woman asked, "or 'years' as I should have asked." she looked at Harry, "you must forgive my male comrades, they can be rather childish sometimes," she held out her hand, "Jill Sparrow, I have no nickname."

"Weren't you in the muggle news a few years ago?" Harry asked, "you look familiar."

"I do take after some celebrities sometimes," said Jill Sparrow, "some say I look like Kathrin Hepburn, others say I'm like Elizabeth Taylor or Judy Garland. But I do believe you've seen me in some sporting events."

"That's right!" said Hermione as recognition dawned on her face, "1995 World Junior Fencing Competition. You placed third in all the world. But then you vanished from the sporting world."

"I would have won the whole tournament," said Jill Sparrow, "but there were two people better than me that time. I've gotten much better since then."

"Jill's ability allows her to anticipate what an enemy is going to do next," said Patricia Walker, "as well as figure out what to do to defeat that enemy."

"If I'm in a duel to the death," said Jill Sparrow, "I can read my opponent like an open book and counter his every move before he even makes it."

"Like thinking several moves ahead in Wizards Chess," said Ron.

"If you're so good at fencing," said Ginny, "why haven't you competed since 1995?"

"My ability," said Jill Sparrow, "I would have had an unfair advantage over the opposition. Alas, I could have been the best in the world, but I've found a greater calling."

"There's one more I'd like you to meet tonight," said Warren Ulrich to Harry and the others, "assuming he's here."

"Oh he's here at HQ alright," said Leon Smyth-Falcon, "if he's not on a mission, he's in the training area."

"I swear, he has no life outside The Bureau," said Andrew Carpenter, "even I have a life."

"And such a small life it is," teased Jill Sparrow.

"Well at least I'm not obsessed with surfing," said Andrew Carpenter, "those damn surfboards will kill you."

"A lot of fun things could kill me," said Jill Sparrow, "that doesn't mean I do them all, but I do what makes me happy, and surfing makes me happy, that and fencing, and fighting evil."

"And what about you, 'Drew," said Leon Smyth-Falcon, "what do you do for fun? Besides reading one book after another."

"I have my fun," said Andrew, "I make time for other activities besides reading," he then glanced at his watch, then glanced again before continuing, "just this morning I fixed two Bureau jeeps and one of our helicopters."

"That's work related," said Jill Sparrow, she then looked at Harry "and anyway, his other nickname goes hand and hand with his true obsession."

"We call him 'Demolition Man,'" said Leon Smyth-Falcon, "'cause he likes to blow stuff up."

"I cant help it if I have an understanding of explosives," said Andrew Carpenter as he looked at his watch twice, then two more times, "and that I sometimes get a thrill out of disarming bombs."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ginny asked.

"You show me any bomb," said Andrew Carpenter, his voice full of pride, "be it nuclear, chemical or just a few sticks of dynamite, and I'll disarm it in a heartbeat."

"He's just lucky," said Jill Sparrow.

"So are you," said Andrew Carpenter, "and one of these days both our lucks will run out. Hell, I could end up getting vaporized trying to disarm a WMD, where as you, Jill, you're probably going to get your head cut off by a demon, or worse, have your neck broken while trying to ride one of those big waves out at Hawaii."

"Then I'll die with a smile on my face," said Jill Sparrow as she smiled.

"You're impossible," said an annoyed Andrew Carpenter. He took his plate and empty glasses to a tray marked for dirty dishware, went back to the table to get his book, "I've put up with you for over three years, Jill Sparrow, and I don't even know why I'm still putting up with you."

"Because you love me," teased Jill Sparrow.

"In a slugs' eye I do!" shouted Andrew Carpenter as he headed for the door.

"He has issues," said Patricia Walker in an apologizing tone.

"We all have our problems," said Leon Smyth-Falcon, "that's the problem with being a Meta Human. We're given incredible power, but we also have compromising disabilities."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"You saw how Andrew Carpenter kept looking at his watch," said Hermione, "I could be wrong, but I think he has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. He wasn't checking the time just to check the time, he was doing so out of anxiety."

"Too true," said Travis Bachman, "we've seen in every Meta Human we've encountered at least one minor to moderate mental handicap. Nothing debilitating, but it's always at least an embarrassment."

"But the Bureau has resources to help us with our disabilities," said Patricia, "as a child I had an irrational fear of cigarettes. Every time I saw a someone smoking I felt like I had to get away. This was back when everyone thought smoking was cool, before people took the dangers of tobacco seriously, so you can imagine how serious this was from my point of view. I couldn't leave the house, I was so afraid."

"And I was scared to death of bees," said Warren Ulrich, "I'm not allergic, they just creep me out, and it hurts a lot when they sting."

"But we've had lots of therapy to help us get over our fears," said Patricia Walker, "and we can be fully functioning members of society, free of irrational fear." At that Warren Ulrich nodded in agreement.

"What are you two afraid of?" Ron asked Leon Smyth-Falcon and Jill Sparrow.

"Don't be rude," said Hermione.

"It's alright," said Jill Sparrow, "it's nothing embarrassing. My problem isn't a phobia, no, it's a bit worse. I'm what some may call a danger seeker, an adrenalin junky. I have a habit of getting myself into dangerous situations, then escaping that danger with little room to spare, it just makes me fell alive."

"Which gives you your unofficial nickname," said Andrew Carpenter as he stood in the doorway, "Lady Deathwish." He then left again satisfied that he had gotten the last word.

"Oh that dirty bastard!!" snapped Jill Sparrow, who looked angry enough to break someone's leg, "I swear, that bastard, that Baltimore bastard, he's going to drive me up the wall someday!"

"Assuming you don't drive him crazy first," said Leon Smyth-Falcon in a comforting tone, "there-there my dear, everything's going to be alright," he made as if to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Touch me and you lose that hand!" said Jill Sparrow as she gripped the hilt of her saber, causing Leon Smyth-Falcon to back away cautiously. She then looked at Harry, "in case you haven't guess already, Leon's problem is that he's a womanizer. He's addicted to girls."

"What can I say?" Leon Smyth-Flacon asked in an innocent tone as he smiled eagerly, "I like the ladies, and the ladies like me."

"Well this lady think you're a stupid Cajun pig!" said a female voice. Walking through he door was a tall African American woman about 19 with waist long hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a blue and white shirt with hip-hugger jeans and green shoes.

"I thought you wouldn't be in until tomorrow morning," said Patricia Walker.

"How can I sleep when there's a murdering psychopath on the lose?" the African American girl asked, "especially if the lunatic is a Scanner like me."

"Permit me to introduce," said Warren Ulrich to Harry and the others, "the incomparable Katina Jones; diva and Scanner."

"A word of advice," said Travis Bachman to Harry, Ron and Chris in a hushed tone, "don't try to shake hands with her unless she offers hers first. In fact, don't try to touch Katina at all. The last man who touched her against her will lost his mind."

"Point taken," said Ron, "don't touch the man-hating girl."

"She's not a man-hater," said a male voice. From the doorway stood a man, about 20, wearing a green jacket over a red and yellow shirt and blue jeans. He had short brown hair and blue eyes and stood at 5'8", "Katina just has problems, like the rest of us."

"Daniel Pulaski," said Warren Ulrich, "our resident software and electronics guru. Where as Andrew can repair any hardware and mechanical fault, Daniel can cure a computer of any virus and solve any tech-support problem just by touching the machine."

"A word of advice," Patricia Walker whispered to Harry and the others, "Don't make Daniel angry. He doesn't have any dangerous abilities, but it's not a pretty sight to watch when he gets mad."

Jus then two more people entered the room; a man, about 19 with short brown hair, green eyes, about 5'6", and wearing a brown jacket over a blue shirt and jeans. Also there was a girl, about 17, with shoulder-length curly black hair, light blue eyes and a very shy look about her. She wore a blue jacket over a green shirt and brown pants.

"We just heard," said the boy, "is it true? Is Shannon back?"

"And h-ha-has she k-killed ag-g-again?" the girl stuttered.

"Yes," said Patricia Walker, "Shannon is back. She's killed over a dozen this month, at least two tonight that we know about."

"Sh$t!" exclaimed Daniel Pulaski, "I knew today would be a bad day."

"That's Jeff Dambrisi," said Patricia Walker to Harry and the others, pointing to the boy who just came in, "he can absorb energy and send it back to its source; be it electricity, nuclear or any other lethal energy.

"The girl, she's Gillian Anderson. Try not to get too close too quickly, she's shy around new people. Anyway, her ability allows her to move around without people noticing her, making her very stealthy in dangerous situations. Also, she can communicate emotionally with animals."

"Remind me to introduce her to Pig and Crookshanks," said Ron, "I'm sure they'll have loads to talk about."

"So this is it," said Jeff Dambrisi, "we're going after Shannon."

"We haven't been given the green light yet," said Leon Smyth-Falcon, "but it looks like we will be the ones to bring the bitch down for good."

"Excuse me!" said Rebecca, "but you apparently have forgotten that Shannon Revek has murdered several wizards, making it the responsibility of the AMA to stop her."

"I thought this was to be a joint venture," said Ron.

"It is," said Travis Bachman, "we're all supposed to work together, no matter how much some of us don't like it."

"I'm all f-for co-cooperation," said Gillian Anderson.

"As am I," said Jill Sparrow, "we'll all have a better chance of stopping Shannon once and for all if we work together."

"And it'll make you that much more popular with the higher-ups," said Andrew Carpenter as he walked back into the room again. "We all know how much you like being popular."

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?" an irate Jill Sparrow asked.

"And here I thought you were the bane of my existence," said Andrew Carpenter.

"Both of you knock it off!!" shouted a male voice from the doorway. There stood a man, about 21, with short brown hair, brown eyes and a look of deadly seriousness on his face. He stood at 5'7", wore a gray shirt over blue jeans and black boots. Around his waste was a gun belt that had a holstered revolver the kind seen in old western movies.

"You, Jill Sparrow, and you, Andrew Carpenter," said the newcomer as he walked towards said Meta-Humans, "you two have been on each other's asses for over three years now, and I've had enough of listening to it! If I hear that either of you are trying to grind the others gears, I'll put a bullet in your asses, then I'll rip the bullet out with my bare hands, got it!?"

"Yes boss," said both Jill Sparrow and Andrew Carpenter in a sheepish tone.

"Good," said the newcomer in a calmer tone, "now, from what I hear, we're about to go after Shannon, and that's going to require all of us to work together, without any internal hostilities. You know what I always say; you want to kill each other, do it on your own damn time, the mission comes first."

"We know this already, Max," said Leon Smyth-Falcon, "you say that every time one of us gets into an argument over the smallest of things."

"You should know better, Leon," said the newcomer, Max, "with people like us, even the smallest of arguments can escalate out of control." he then saw Harry and the others, "oh, you're the wizards everyone's talking about," he held out his hand, "I'm Max Kildare, 'The Indestructible Man.'"

"He has another nickname," said Patricia Walker, "'Destructicus Maximus.' It's not real Latin, but if it were it would mean 'Maximum Destruction.'"

"Whenever Max faces an enemy," said Jeff Dambrisi, "he leaves nothing behind, nothing alive that is."

"Assuming the creep was alive to begin with," said Katina Jones.

"And now you've met the team," said Warren Ulrich to Harry and the others, "The Ramblers; quite possibly the worlds best chance of survival against demonic, undead an other supernatural enemies."

"I'll say it," muttered Ron, "since it's what everyone's thinking; The world is doomed."

"The world is doomed," repeated Harry.

**The end of chapter 6.**

Next chapter, our heroes get to know better The Ramblers. Just what will Harry and his family make of the Meta Humans? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Searching for the Enemy

Last time Harry and his family went further inside The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. There they met a team of specially trained Meta Humans who may just be the worlds' best chance of survival, assuming they don't kill each other first. On with the show!

**Chapter 7: Searching for the Enemy**

"And now you've met the team," said Warren Ulrich to Harry and the others, "The Ramblers; quite possibly the worlds best chance of survival against demonic, undead and other supernatural enemies."

"I'll say it," muttered Ron, "since it's what everyone's thinking; The world is doomed."

"The world is doomed," repeated Harry.

"Oh don't be so pessimistic," said Patricia Walker, "sure, Max and his team have their faults, don't we all? But they really are the best at what they do."

"And just what would that be?" Hermione asked.

"Kicking evil in the ass," said Leon Smyth-Falcon, "that's what we do."

"Indeed," said Jill Sparrow.

"We do what we can," said Max Kildare in a modest tone.

"Speaking of which," said Patricia Walker, "I thought all of you were going to spend the evening at home."

"No way I'm waiting at home while that psycho-bitch Shannon is in town," said Jeff Dambrisi.

"Me neither," said Daniel Pulaski.

"She has to pay for what she's done," said Katina Jones.

"And w-we're the only ones that c-can stop her," said Gillian Anderson.

"We're not the only ones here, you know," said Andrew Carpenter.

"He's right," said Leon Smyth-Falcon, "our magical friends have offered to assist us."

"Yeah right," said Jeff Dambrisi, "like a bunch of magicians can catch Shannon."

"Who says we can even catch her?" Andrew Carpenter asked, "The Bureau has been looking for Shannon for so long, there's a good chance we'll be looking for her a lot longer."

"It sounds like you don't want to catch her," said Jill Sparrow in an accusing tone, "or am I wrong?"

"Nothing would make me happier than to put a large bullet right between that lunatic's eyes," said Andrew Carpenter as he reached to the shoulder holster on his left side and pulled out a very large pistol, "and I'll be the one to do it."

"Oh really?" Jill Sparrow said in a daring tone, "I beg to differ. I'll be the one to stop Shannon," she unsheathed her saber, "when I use this to slice her head off."

"Put those away," said Max Kildare, "we have guests after all," he looked at Harry and the other magic users, "I apologize for my associate's juvenile behavior. They're really not that bad once you get to know them."

"Apology accepted," said Ginny, "I understand completely; I grew up with six brothers."

"Six brothers?" Max Kildare asked in an astonished tone, "how'd you survive?"

"By being one clever little witch," said Ron, "believe me, I know."

"He does," said Ginny.

It was then that Travis Bachman received a text message on his phone, "I've got to check with one of the boys in the Labs. I'll be back."

"Don't make a mess," said Patricia Walker, "you know how much of a neat freak Virgil is when in the Labs."

"You don't have to remind me," said Travis as he left the room.

"Who's Virgil?" Hermione asked, her interest quirked.

"He's one of our really, really, really smart Meta-Humans," said Max Kildare, "quite possibly the biggest Krelboyne on the planet, who's also an overbearing perfectionist when in his element. But he's alright once you get to know him."

"What's your ability, Max Kildare?" Ginny asked.

"Call me Max, just Max. And like my nickname suggests, I'm indestructible, or as near as anyone can be. Since New Year's Eve, 1999, I've been shot 58 times, stabbed 52 times, poisoned six time and strangled three times. I've fallen off and been thrown off multiple skyscrapers, drowned twice, had two buildings partly collapse on me, and this one time I was buried alive in an avalanche. And I've lived to tell it all."

"You're immortal?" Harry asked, vividly remembering the events surrounding the Sorcerers/ Philosophers Stone.

"Oh, I'm not immortal," said Max, "I'm eventually going to die, at the very least of extreme old age. I'm what can be called as 'Hard to Kill.'"

"Max has a unique healing factor," said Patricia Walker, "any wound is healed within seconds, be it a stab or a gunshot."

"His bones are almost impossible to break," said a male voice at the doorway. There stood a man in his early twenties with short light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white lab coat over a green shirt and black pants. "Max's immune system can counter most infectious diseases; he hasn't had a cold or flu virus since he was 13. He can also create a natural antidote to most poisons and toxins once he's been exposed to them."

"There's a lot more to me, Aaron," said Max, "like the fact that I've only need one hour of sleep a night for the past seven years."

"That and so much more," said the man in the lab coat. He walked over to Harry and held out his hand, "and you must be Harry Potter. Aaron Spartan, MD, at your service."

"Aaron is another Meta-Human who works with The Bureau," said Warren Ulrich, "and is one of the most brilliant doctors on the planet."

"Really," said Ginny after she, Ron, Harry and Hermione shook Aaron Spartan's hand, "well, I know a certain wizard from Huffelpuff house who sees himself as the most brilliant healer in the world. Some say he might be head of St. Mungo's before long." She then winced at the mention of the offending hospital.

"They can have Ernie Macmillian," said Ron in an annoyed tone, "he'd fit right in with those bloody, incompetent gits."

"Don't ask," Hermione whispered to Patricia Walker, then went over to calm her husband down.

"What's your ability?" Harry asked Aaron Spartan.

"I'm a Krelboyne," said Aaron Spartan, "and so is my father. He's over in Afghanistan right now, saving lives, so now I'm the medical specialist at The Bureau. My family has been involved with the BPRD since the beginning. As for me, I'm a physician and a surgeon. I know the human body inside and out and can perform almost every surgical procedure known to man.

"But back to Max. Not only does his ability make him as near immortal without actually living forever, he possessed superior physical strength. No, he didn't have that ability to begin with, it sort of grew on him.

"You know that the body grows muscle cells by using and wearing out old ones through exorcise and strenuous word. Well, with Max, his healing factor takes this to another level. Every time he heals from an injury he comes back just a little bit stronger."

"I don't look like a professional body builder," said Max, "but I can lift nearly a tone without sweating."

"A tone?" Chris asked, "I don't believe it. No muggle can do that."

"Just wait a bit," said Max, "And you'll see what I can do. You'll see what all of us can do."

"I'm sure we will," said Harry.

Harry and the others sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria, watching Max Kildare and the other Ramblers talking.

It seemed unlikely that this ragtag group of ordinary looking people were a team of unsung heroes. But then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Chris, Sam and Rebecca listened to the tale as how The Ramblers came to be:

The Bureau had been employing Meta Humans almost since its inception in 1943. Even more so, there had always been extraordinary humans throughout history. But it was only in the latter half of the 20th centaury that the population of Meta Humans began to rise, slowly but surely creating a new people. No one has yet to figure out why Meta-Humans exist, and many have thought long and hard on the subject.

Flash forward to just after the death of Voldemort and the destruction of the Death Eaters. The leaders of The Bureau and its financial and political backers from around the world held a meeting to discuss recent events and to make an important decision.

When the second war against The Death Eaters started, The Bureau was powerless to intercede due to political reasons and other factors. But when Dumbledore was killed, the Muggle Prime Minister of Great Brittan demanded help, and The Bureau responded by sending in 60 of its best operatives.

These agents were handpicked from the best special and covert operation groups in the world; CIA, NSA, Green Berets, Navy Seals, Delta Force, MI6, former KGB agents, Spetnaz, just to name a few.

Sixty were sent in to counter the foul works of The Death Eaters, only a handful came back alive, in one piece and sane. Among these fortunate few were Patricia Walker, Travis Bachman and Warren Ulrich.

Travis would say he survived intact due to his training, having been recruited right out of the Green Berets. As for Patricia and Warren, their abilities were what carried them trough the war.

"You killed a Death Eater by yelling at him?" Ron asked Patricia Walker, "bloody hell!"

"It was a bloody mess," said Patricia Walker, "but he had it coming. That Death Eater was one of the creeps who was spreading that wizard plague."

"I remember reading that one of the bastards was killed by an unknown force," said Chris, "that he was found smashed to a pulp, and that sound was somehow involved."

"Guilty as charged," said Patricia Walker as she smiled.

"And I got two of the bastards," said Warren Ulrich, "with my kanabo. I may not be indestructible like Max over there," he pointed to where the Ramblers were still talking, "but I've got natural super strength. I once outwrestled a giant."

"I think I heard about that," said Samantha, "one time a few years ago, a giant wandered out from it's designated habitat up in the Rocky Mountains. By the time our Magical Creature agents responded, it was already dead; its neck was broken."

"I don't believe it," said Ron, "Hagrid's brother Gwarp is a small giant compared to others, and even Hagrid had trouble with him."

"Gwarp mellowed out," said Hermione, "last I heard, he's almost as fluent in English as Hagrid."

"But does he have Hagrid's accent?" Harry asked.

"I still don't believe it," said Ron.

"Wait right here," said Warren Ulrich, "I'll bring something that'll prove my point." He left the cafeteria. While he was gone, Patricia and Travis continued with the story:

With the war over and most of the operatives they sent either dead, crippled or insane, sometimes a mix of the last two, the heads of The Bureau decided that a change was needed. It was clear that Meta Humans would be a valuable asset in Bureau operations in the future, even more so with the new millennium coming. It was decided that an all Meta Human team would be created to combat extreme demonic, undead and other dark forces that threatened humanity.

The eight members of the team were selected from various candidates of existing Bureau Meta-Human affiliates, as well as a few others who had to be sought out and asked to join. Many refused the offer, but enough accepted.

The team was first assembled in the summer of 1999, just in time to learn that the Y2K computer problem was in fact a front for a global demonic invasion. At the stroke of midnight in Times Square on that fateful night, a cult of demon worshipers would complete a summoning ritual and the invasion of soul-stealing demons would begin, eventually consuming the world in a matter of weeks.

Fortunately Max Kildare, along with Jill Sparrow, Leon Smyth-Falcon, Andrew Carpenter, Katina Jones and three others were there to find those responsible for summoning the demons at the appointed hour. With just minutes to go before midnight, they slew the leaders of the cult, preventing the completion of the ritual. As the world celebrated the dawn of the 21st centaury, they had no idea that a handful of brave young men and women had saved them all from a fate worst than death.

"The cult that tried to summon the demons," said Harry, "They were Muggles?"

"You'd be surprise what some people would do in exchange for power," said Max Kildare as he sat at their table, "or rather, the illusion of power."

"There are some things that mortal men aren't meant to delve into," said Aaron Spartan, "and demon worship is one of those things, along with necromancy."

"What happened afterwards?" Hermione asked.

"The check-signers liked the results of the mission so much," said Patricia Walker, "they decided that the team would be a permanent part of The Bureau. Since then The Ramblers have prevented multiple demonic invasions and slain several individual upper-level demons, as well as destroyed several walking dead outbreaks before they got out of control."

"But it has come with a price," said Max Kildare, "there were originally eight of us on the team. There still are eight, but that's the number The Bureau likes to keep. Three of the originals have been killed since that first mission.

"Kayle Manfreedi, she was our original technology expert, plus she could shoot lighting out of her hands. Saul Gordon, he could walk through walls. And then there was Calvin Johnson, he could become like rubber and stretch into all kinds of shapes."

"What happened to them?" Hermione asked.

"They all died in the line of duty," said Max, "Jill, Andrew, Leon, Katina and myself are all that's left of the first eight. Jeff, Daniel and Gillian are the new members of the team."

"And they have no regrets," said Aaron Spartan, "The Ramblers have made a reputation of themselves of being the best, and naturally being the best tends to attract eager volunteers. There are dozens of Meta-Humans in The Bureau who have volunteered to be on the team. The ones on it now are there because they've proven themselves to be the best."

"And we're still proving it," said Max, "and when we find where Shannon is hiding, we'll prove it again."

"I'm sure you will," said Harry. Form what he can tell, Max and his fellow Meta-Humans were the best at what they do. If only they had been there during the war, things surely have been different, but what's done is done.

"Here we are," said Warren Ulrich as he came back into the room with what at first appeared to be a baseball bat in his hands. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a 5' long oak club fitted with iron studs.

"This is a kanabo," said Warren Ulrich, "you'll notice the kanji script near the handle," he showed the markings to Harry and the others.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked, "I admit that my Japanese is a little rusty."

"Basically is says 'skull-splitter'" said Warren Ulrich, "I used this to crack open the heads of two Death Eaters."

"So you killed two Death Eaters," said Ron, "that still doesn't prove you can outwrestle a giant."

"You still have doubts?" Warren asked, "well them," he placed his kanabo on the floor and took two steps back, "try lifting that."

"Okay," said Ron as he pulled out his wand. One swish and flick later, _"Wingardirum Leviosa," _and the kanabo was floating in the air.

"He mean without magic," said Hermione in an annoyed tone.

"Oh," said Ron. He lowered his wand, sending the club clattering to the ground.

"Careful!" said an annoyed Rebecca, "that must be an antique!"

"Actually it's about 10 years old," said Warren, "I had it made for me when I join The Bureau back in '93. This type of war club is made for durability."

"They made it for you here?" Harry asked.

"A lot of The Bureau's special operatives have custom made weapons," said Max Kildare. He took out his revolver and placed it in the table, coincidently near Hermione for some reason, "I once had an obsession with Spaghetti Westerns, 'The Good, The Bad and The Ugly' being my absolutely favorite. I must have worn out seven VHS copies before I finally acquired the DVD version.

"This may look like an authentic Colt 45 Peacemaker, but it's customized to handle my enhanced strength. Later I'll tell you about the time I accentually crushed a gun without meaning to. This piece also packs a lot more stopping power than the original Colt model, which comes in handy against some of the larger, tougher fiends I've dealt with."

"I never liked guns," said Hermione as she pushed the revolver away from her side of the table.

"I have no love for them either," said Rebecca as she picked the revolver up by the handle, "but then," she twirled it around in her hand as she were a professional gun slinger, "just because you don't like something, doesn't mean it's wrong to know how to use it," she handed the revolver back to Max, who said 'Thanks' as he grasped it by the handle, before Rebecca let go of the barrel.

"There'd be a lot less accidental shootings if everyone would just remember the safety rules," said Max as he holstered his revolver, "always treat a gun as if it were loaded unless you check that it's unloaded, when carrying a loaded gun carry it so the barrel is pointed at the ground, keep your finger off the trigger until you're ready to shoot, and most important of all, never point a gun at anyone or anything unless you intend to shoot it."

"Too true," said Harry.

At that time Ron remembered that he'd been challenged to lift the kanabo without magic. Thinking that it wouldn't be that much heavier than a Beater's bat, he grabbed it with his right hand and pulled up. He was surprised to find that it barely moved.

"What the…?" Ron said as he now used both hands to try to pick the club up, and found that he could barely get the whole thing an inch off the floor.

"Blimey!" said Ron as he dropped it, "what is that thing made of?"

"Very dense oak and very dense iron," said Warren as he picked it up, "back when I joined The Bureau, I was the only Meta-Human in the world who can use this weapon. But when Max came along…" he tossed the kanabo to Max, who easily caught it with one hand.

"It's not really my thing," said Max as he took a few swings with the kanabo with one had as if it were a baseball bat. He then tossed it back to Warren, who caught it.

Harry then asked, "what's being done to find Revek?"

"A lot of stuff actually," said Patricia, "one of the Special Projects involves using several specially trained Scanners to help locate Meta-Humans and various paranormal activity. The range of the 'Trackers' can be up to the whole world, but tonight they're concentrating on the city."

"The problem with someone like Shannon Revek," said Warren, "is that we can only track her when she uses her ability. Meta-Human powers generate energy, and our Trackers can home in on that energy like sonar or radar. Travis is looking in on the lab where our 'Trackers' are. He'll be back when they have any news."

"It'll have to wait," said Max, "looks like I'm needed to calm things down again."

At the other end of the cafeteria, Andrew Carpenter was chasing Jill Sparrow, who had somehow gotten hold of his watch.

"Damn it, Jill!" exclaimed Andrew Carpenter, "give me back my watch!!"

"What watch?" Jill Sparrow asked in a teasing manner.

"The one in your hand, that's what!" snapped Andrew Carpenter, "you know I need it, so give it back!!" he lunged forward to grab the watch, but she sidestepped and transferred the watch from her right hand to her left.

"You don't really need it," said Jill Sparrow, "you can go without constantly knowing what time it is."

"No I can't!" said Andrew Carpenter, "you know I have anxieties."

"As if I can forget that you have them," said Jill as she dodged his second attempt to get the watch, "all the others have overcome their anxieties. You're the only one who is still a prisoner to irrational fear. It's _time _you got over it."

"I'm not fooling around, Jill Sparrow," said Andrew Carpenter in a deadly serious tone, one had reaching to his shoulder holster, "I need that watch more than to ease my anxieties. My grandma gave me that watch as a Hanukkah present, before she died. It's the only thing I have that truly reminds me of her, so give it back, damn it!"

"And to think you couldn't get more pathetic," said Jill Sparrow as she held the watch in her left hand and rested her right hand on the hilt of her sword, "not only are you an Obsessive Compulsive Dingbat, you're also a grandmomma's boy."

"I'll show you who's a grandmomma's boy!!" exclaimed Andrew Carpenter as he drew his large pistol and aimed it at Jill Sparrow's head, while she drew her saber. They stood there, glaring at each other, waiting for the other to flinch.

"Oh for crying out loud!" said Patricia Walker in an annoyed tone.

"Here we go again," said Max Kildare as he drew his revolver, but held it up so it wasn't pointed at anyone.

"This makes the fifteenth time Jill and Andrew have gotten into a stalemate," said Aaron, "If Andrew shoots, Jill can probably dodge it, but Andrew isn't the kind of person to miss twice, so Jill will have to close the distance pretty fast."

"You mean you're just going to let them kill each other?" Hermione asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Patricia Walker in a determined tone. She then spoke to Harry and the others, "you might want to cover your ears," she drew a very deep breath, then screamed loud enough to fracture Harry's glasses. He, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Rebecca, Chris and Samantha were nearly bowled over by the sheer volume and force of Patricia's sonic blast.

Fortunately they were behind Patricia, as was Aaron and Warren, while the others in the cafeteria had already taken cover. But Jill and Andrew were right in line of her voice; the force of the sonic scream knocking them to the ground, causing Andrew to drop his pistol, while Jill dropped her saber and Andrew's watch.

Patricia's sonic blast lasted for ten seconds. She then breathed in and out deeply a few more times to get her wind back.

"You alright?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the others.

"I think so, mate," said Ron.

"I'm alright," said Ginny.

"Me to," said Hermione. She then saw Harry's broken glasses, "oh, let me have them, Harry."

"I got this, Hermione," said Harry. He took his mangled glasses off and tapped them with his wand, _"Oculus Reparo."_ Within seconds his glasses were as good as new.

"Outstanding, Harry," said Hermione.

It was then that Jill and Andrew got back up, but Patricia stalked over to them before they could resume their standoff, "I've had it with both of you! For three years now you've been getting each others' goats, and when you've gotten them, you try and kill each other. Well I've had enough! You two are going to stop this right now, or else!"

"Or else what?" Jill Sparrow asked in a daring tone.

"Or you'll experience firsthand the real reason why I'm called The Tallahassee Banshee," said Patricia.

"I wouldn't call her bluff, Jill," said Aaron, "I've known Patricia for years, she never bluffs."

Jill looked like she was going to call Patricia's bluff, just out of spite. But then she sighed, bent down to retrieve her sword and Andrew's watch, while Andrew cautiously picked up his pistol.

Jill sheathed her saber and handed Andrew's watch back to him, "truce?" she asked.

"Truce," said Andrew as he took back his watch and put it on. He sighed with relief as he looked at the watch face, "but someday, Jill Sparrow, and that day may never come, you are going to push me beyond the point of no return, and then nobody, not Patricia, not Warren, not Max or anyone else, mortal or Meta-Human, nobody will stop me from pushing back."

"I'll look forward to it," said Jill in an eager tone, as if she really was expecting just such a confrontation.

"Lady Deathwish indeed," said Andrew in a contemptuous tone. With that they went to opposite sides of the room.

"How many times have they done this?" Ron asked.

"Fifteen," said Aaron, "each of us has taken turns stopping them from leaving a mess of each other."

"If they dislike each other so much," said Harry, "why are they on the same team?"

"I've been asking that myself since September of '99," said Max in a deflated tone.

"They weren't always this hostile to each other," said Katina Jones as she walked over, followed by Daniel Pulaski and Gillian Anderson, "when we first got together for our first mission, they were nice enough."

"They were very civil to each other in the beginning," said Daniel Pulaski, "and for a while it looked like they would be friends, or so I've heard."

"But s-something made t-them dislike each other," said Gillian Anderson, "at some p-p-point after the n-new mi-millennium, they s-seriously st-started feuding and h-have been ever since. It's a sh-shame, really. Deep d-down they do l-like each other."

"Remind you of someone?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Definitely," said Harry, "but Ron and Hermione would never do anything like this."

"True," said Ginny.

It was then that Travis came back in. With him was a young man, about 19, with short dark blond hair and hazel eyes. He wore a red and gold shirt and blue jeans with blue and white shoes.

"What's all the ruckus?" the blond with Travis asked, "what's Patty yelling about now? I can hear it all the way in the labs."

"Jill and Andrew tried to kill each other again," said Daniel Pulaski.

"Again?" the blond asked, "Tanj! Those two morons are really grinding my gears. When are they going to grow up? Tanj!!"

"What's tanj?" a confused Ron asked.

"I have no idea," said Harry.

"Don't look at me," said a confused Rebecca, while Chris and Samantha shook their heads in agreement.

"It's an abbreviation," said Hermione as she looked at the boy in wonder, as if seeing a long lost friend, "it means 'There Ain't No Justice." she walked over to the blond man, "Virgil? Virgil Blake?"

"Hermione Granger," said the blond man, Virgil Blake, "as I live and breathe. I haven't heard from you since '97."

"I've been busy," said Hermione. She then smiled eagerly, "still a dateless wonder?"

"For your information," said Virgil Blake as he grinned eagerly as well, "I finally have a steady girlfriend. What about you? Still have beaver fangs?"

"Do I look like I still have beaver fangs?" Hermione asked. She then smiled, showing off her perfect front teeth that she had 'adjusted' back in her 4th year at Hogwarts.

"Well I can see that the rest of you hasn't changed much," said Virgil Blake, "but your choice in men is very different," he looked at Ron and Harry, "which one is yours?"

"This one," said Hermione as she affectingly clutched at the arm of a very confused Ron, "Ron Weasley. We got married earlier this year." she then indicated Harry, "And the other is my brother-in-law, Harry Potter."

"This is Virgil Blake," said Aaron, "quite possibly the most brilliant scientific mind on the planet."

"And has the biggest ego," said Daniel Pulaski.

"And certainly the most _chutzpah_," said Andrew Carpenter.

"You're just jealous that I've transcended beyond Krelboyne," said Virgil Blake, He then looked at Harry and the others, "while my intellectual comrades are experts in only a handful of scientific fields, I try to make myself a 'Jack of all Fields and Master of None,' so to speak."

"You mean you've done it?" Hermione asked, "you've become a real Mentat?"

"Not just yet," said Virgil Blake, "there's still so much to learn before one can call himself a living computer. But I'm well on my way."

"Who is this bloke and how do you know him?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Oh," said Hermione as she blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Virgil and I were pen pals when we were younger. There was never anything close between us, Ron, I can assure you that. We're just friends and intellectual rivals."

"Uh…" said Ron, not sure what to feel right now.

"You have nothing to fear from me, my friend," said Virgil Blake as he held out his hand, "Hermione and I are nothing more than intellectual associates that never developed any chemistry. You on the other hand, you are her perfect match. You're a lucky man to have captured her heart, if I may say so."

"Okay," Ron said hesitantly as he shook Virgil's hand.

"Can I speak now?" Travis Bachman asked, "me, the human with no special abilities."

"Oh don't be so modest, Travis," said Patricia, "you wouldn't have survived the war if you weren't special."

"He wouldn't have joined The Bureau if he weren't," said Warren Ulrich.

"Whatever," said Travis Bachman, "anyway, I just got back from the tracking room; they may have a lead on where Shannon is. They've picked up a large psychic resonance that matches her energy pattern."

"Where?" Jill Sparrow asked eagerly. Max and the other Ramblers listened with equal eagerness.

"In an abandoned warehouse near Penn Station," said Travis, "if we do this right, we can catch her and whoever she's with by surprise."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Katina Jones asked, "Let's go!"

"Not just yet," said Rebecca, "we need to call John first. This is still a joint venture between the AMA and The Bureau, or has that agreement been rendered null?"

"She's right," said Harry, "we need to bring in the Aurors for this."

"It'll take us fifteen minutes to prepare," said Max, "and, assuming the traffic and the lights are on our side, another fifteen minutes to get there. You have that long to inform your people."

"They already know," said Rebecca as she used a small orange crystal to send a 'text' message back to Auror Headquarters in the AMA.

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do to help," said Hermione, "we're still on vacation."

"She's right," said Chris, "technically you're not supposed to get involved in any major incidents."

"I hate to burst your bubble," said Ginny, "but we're already involved," she looked at Harry, "where you go, I go."

"And where you go, I go," said Harry.

"You can go wherever you want," said Andrew Carpenter, "just so long as it's not in our way."

"And make sure you're not anywhere near us when the shooting starts," said Jeff Dambrisis, "it may get ugly."

"I think we can handle a few stray bullets," said Harry confidently.

"Yeah," said Ron, "a Shield Charm here and there and we'll be fine."

"There'll be more than bullets flying," said Gillian Anderson in an eager tone, "believe me."

Harry was curious as to why the shy girl wasn't stuttering anymore.

"I think we should humor them," said Samantha, "just to be safe, we should watch from a safe distance."

"Sure, we'll miss out on all the carnage," said Chris, "but Samantha and I are still responsible for you, Harry, you and your family."

"And I'm responsible for myself," said Rebecca, "someone has to tell John and Director Irvine what's going on." she then stepped closer, "but I believe I have something that can help us still watch all the action." From her shoulder bag she brought out several pairs of what at first appeared to be Omniocculars.

"One of the best things about being an overqualified desk jockey is finding all sorts of little projects to keep you occupied. I've modified these so they can see through solid walls up to a mile away, and they work."

"Brilliant!" said Harry as Rebecca handed him a pair, then handed a pair to Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Chris and Samantha, and kept the last for herself.

"Now why couldn't Fred and George think of something like this?" Ron asked as he held his pair up to his eyes, just to see if it works, which it did, "Bloody Hell!! I can see all the way up to the streets!"

"I can see all the other rooms on the lower level," said Hermione as she scanned around with her modified Omniocculars, then quickly lowered them, "I guess I shouldn't be doing that."

"That's probably not a good idea to do that," said Samantha.

"The best part," said Rebecca, "is that the lenses automatically adjust to the vision of the holder."

"Brilliant and handy," said Harry as he pushed his glasses up and looked through the Omniocculars, focusing his vision on Ginny, "I never realized how lovely your skeleton was."

"Am I really that amazing?" Ginny asked as she struck a pose that sent Harry's pulse racing. She still had that effect on him, and would probably still for many years to come. The same could be said vice versa.

"She does have a lovely skeleton," said Chris as he looked at Ginny with the Omniocculars.

"Quit looking at my sister's bones!" said Ron, "she's a married woman."

"I'm perfectly fine with them seeing my bones," said Ginny.

"If you're done playing with X-ray vision," said Patricia, "I think we should head back upstairs and get ready. There's dirty work coming."

The end of chapter 7. Next chapter, Harry and his family are shocked and amazed at just what Max Kildare and his Ramblers can do. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Power of the MetaHuman

Last time Harry and the others got to know better the team of Meta-Humans whom The BPRD had put together before the new millennium; The Ramblers. In the process, we also met a brilliant young doctor and an old pen pal of Hermione; Aaron Spartan and Virgil Blake. After witnessing two of the Ramblers nearly killing each other, we found out that the murderer, Shannon Revek, has been located, or so we hope. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 8: Power of the Meta-Human**

"So you really tried to convince the Muggle President to let you fight the War on Terrorism?" Hermione asked Jill Sparrow. Harry and his family were in a large SUV that, along with other Bureau vehicles, were on their way to confront Shannon Revek, or so they believed. Patricia Walker said that Shannon may have already left the area where the Bureau's trackers picked up her psychic resonance, but it was the best lead they had so far.

"Patricia and several other high-ranking Bureau operatives went to the idiot himself just after 9/11," said Aaron, who was also in the car, "Patricia explained it very clearly so that even that idiot could understand that The Ramblers were just what was needed to find the masterminds of 9/11 and take them out quickly and quietly with minimal collateral damage."

"And we would have," said Jill, "sure, we as a team weren't as mature back then as we are now," at that Ron muttered 'I'll bet.'

"And we were less experienced," continued Jill, "but we could have done the job."

"Unfortunately our 'fearless' leader of the free world is as stubborn as he is dumb," said Aaron, "wait, what am I talking about? He's not my leader, I'm from Canada, so what am I worrying about? Ahem…anyway, you can probably guess what the idiot said."

"He said no," said Ginny.

"Right in one," said Jill, "he said that The Ramblers and the rest of The Bureau should stay with what we know best, fighting supernatural threats, and that we should leave human evils to human good, or so I heard that's what he said."

"Max then appealed to the idiot in person," said Aaron, "I was there when Max explained that The Ramblers were the ones for the job; 'Turn us lose,' he said, 'and we'll make the world that much safer, that much sooner.'"

"But he still said no," said Ginny.

"Again, right in one," said Jill.

"I'll never forget what Max said when we heard the idiot say that his decision was final," remarked Aaron, Max said… ''Very well, Mr. President, we'll stick with what we Meta-Humans know best. I hope you win your war on terrorism, 'cause it's yours now. But you should know, you've already lost something; you've lost my vote.'"

"Come to think of it," said Jill, "the President never had Max's vote to begin with; he wasn't old enough to vote when the idiot ran for election. Even so, Max and most of his team come from Democrat families, so that pretty much makes his statement to the President sort of redundant."

It was then that the car stopped. Harry and the others got out, while Travis, Warren, Patricia, Max and the other Ramblers got out of the other SUV's. Aaron pointed to a large derelict warehouse that was within walking distance of Penn Station.

Another car, a large black van, pulled up and parked. Max and his team opened the back of the van and began extracting their weapons. All of them strapped on Kevlar body armor, some of which was modified to meet the needs of the wearers. Harry and his family were curious as to what kind of weapons The Ramblers were using:

Max, in addition to his revolver, also had a smaller revolver, a .38 special, which he placed in a shoulder holster as an auxiliary weapon, while filling his gun belt and two shoulder bandoliers with as much ammunition as they could carry.

Jill unsheathed her saber long enough to make sure it didn't needed to be sharpened, then she took a 9mm pistol and some magazines of ammunition, and a handful of throwing knives.

Leon had an M16 automatic riffle and several magazines of ammunition, a 9mm pistol auxiliary and a long combat knife which he clipped to his belt. He then checked that the laces on his boots were secure.

Daniel and Jeff also had automatic riffles, but where Jeff didn't need another weapon, his Meta-Human ability of absorbing energy made up for that, Daniel took with him a wrist-mounted dart launcher.

Katina only took a set of custom-fitted body armor to allow freedom of movement. Harry would soon learn that Katina had no need for weapons other than her mind.

Andrew had his oversized pistol, which he identified as a .475 cal magnum, "the same model that Charles Bronson used in Death Wish 3," Andrew said as he places as much ammunition magazines as he could into his pockets.

For auxiliary weapons, Andrew had several of what at first looked to be small metal ball bearings. "These are special mini bombs," said Andrew, "just throw them and they explode on impact. They won't cause much damage, but if one of these goes off near you, you'll feel it. Believe me, you'll feel it like hell."

As for Gillian, she wore very lightweight body armor, but carried no guns. Instead she strapped to her back a long sword, called a Ninjato, the kind that ninjas use. She also had several throwing knives, called kunai, and several shuriken throwing stars.

"Looks like somebody likes ninjas," said Chris in a teasing manner.

"Yes I do," said Gillian in an eager tone. She smiled widely, "the way of the ninja suits my ability very well, thank you."

"I've noticed that you're not stuttering anymore," said Hermione, "forgive me if I sound rude, but…"

"It's alright," said Gillian as she smiled again, "I'm just excited. I always am before a mission."

"It's part of who Gillian is," said Aaron as he and Virgil also donned Kevlar vests. Aaron had with him a black medical bag, while Virgil had his hands free. "The anticipation and adrenaline rush of a mission causes her to focus more. Just wait till after the mission, she'll be talking normally again."

"Just look at that…that cannon Andrew has," said Ron to Hermione in a hushed tone, "you don't think he's compensating for something?"

"It has crossed my mind," said Hermione, "but it's none of our business."

"There's nothing wrong with him physically," said Jill as she walked over, "I once snuck a peek at Aaron's medical files. Andrew is as healthy as they come, for a Yankee," she then leaned close to whisper, "but between you and me, the only thing he's compensating for is lack of social confidence."

"You mean he's had lady troubles?" Ginny asked.

"In a manner of speaking," said Jill. She then leaned close to foil any eavesdroppers, "don't get me wrong, I only annoy him because he annoys me. Deep down he's a decent bloke, and not a bad looker, and he's also very good in the kitchen; his rice casseroles alone almost make up for his eccentricities. Hell, I'd fancy him if he weren't so damn annoying."

"People keep forgetting that my hearing is perfect," said Andrew in an aggravated tone, "and you, Jill Sparrow, just because we have a truce, doesn't give you the right to push the envelope with me. There's a limit to the amount of abuse I'm willing to take from you."

"Right, let me know when I reach that limit," said Jill in a teasing manner.

"Knock it off, you two," said Max as he loaded his revolver, spun the cylinder and holstered it, "it's almost go-time."

"Not yet," said Travis Bachman, "we're waiting on the Aurors from the AMA," he checked his watch, "they said they'd be here by…"

Just then the sound of twenty or so Appariting wizards erupted in front of Travis. There stood John Baxter with a score of Aurors.

"Damn it, John!!" exclaimed Travis, "did you have to do that in front of me?"

"Sorry, Travis," said John as he slyly smiled, pleased to have gotten one over his Muggle counterpart, "Appariting isn't an exact science."

"Bloody right," said Ron in an agreeing tone, "and if you're not careful, you'll get splinched."

"What's 'splinched?'" Gillian asked.

"That's where part of you get's left behind when you Disappriate," said Rebecca, "most of you gets to where you want to go, but minus a small part. Usually it's an arm or a leg, but I once heard of someone leaving his lower half behind."

"Sorry I asked," said a disgusted sounding Gillian.

"Why would you do that?" Andrew asked, "risk losing part of yourselves?"

"It's quicker than traveling by brooms," said John Baxter, "sure, there are safer methods of wizard travel; there's the Floo network, but some wizards aren't fond of traveling by fire. And then there's Portkeys, but they tend to be a bit expensive. So most of us learn how to disappear and reappear, despite the risks involved."

"And they say I have a death wish," muttered Jill.

"For once we agree," said Andrew.

"Okay people," said Max in a commanding tone. It was clear to Harry that Max was taking the initiative, "we've picked up Shannon's resonance in that warehouse. But beyond that we're in the dark. Katina…"

"There's at least five Scanners in there," said Katina, her eyes were closed, a look of deep concentration on her face, "maybe more. I can't tell if Shannon is one of them, they're all bunched together."

She opened her eyes, "They didn't sense me."

"Good," said Max, "we still have the element of surprise. Gillian…"

"On it, boss man!" said Gillian as she smiled eagerly. She stepped into the shadows and vanished.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked, "she didn't Dissapparite, did she?"

"Gillian knows more than how to use ninja weapons," said Aaron, "her stealth ability can make it so she can merge with the landscape, even with shadows."

"Gillian can probably infiltrate any high-security building in the world," said Jeff Dambrisi, "she once tested the new security upgrades for The White House and the Pentagon after 9/11. She pointed out several flaws to be corrected and suggested many improvements, all of which were accordingly implemented."

"She could walk right into the AMA and the Ministry of Magic in London," said Jill, "look around, take some notes, and walk out without anyone ever knowing she was there."

"So she's a spy," said Ginny.

"We prefer the term 'intelligence procurer,'" said Daniel Pulaski.

Rebecca then handed the modified Omnioculars to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Chris and Samantha. While John, Travis, Max and the others were talking, clearly planning a strategy, Harry and co were looking with the Omnioculars at the warehouse.

Harry could see inside the warehouse walls and could make out the shapes of over 100 people, and a few shapes he was sure weren't anything human. But beyond that he couldn't tell what was what and who was who.

"Bloody things don't work," said Ron.

"You're having trouble with yours to?" Harry asked.

"We all are," said Hermione.

"They should work," said Rebecca, "I thought I had them calibrated right. Let me see them." Harry handed his back to her. Rebecca took out her wand and began making some adjustments, "if I can get the settings right, we'll be able to see inside with perfect clarity."

It was then that Gillian came back, appearing from the shadows as if they were like a portal "It's not good," she said, "there's 80 mind-slaves in there, all heavily armed and wearing body armor. Six are guarding the front door, with another ten in the hallway leading to the main storage area. I counted fifty with AK-47's, while the rest have automatic shotguns. I also saw some grenade launchers, some RPG's and at least 300lbs of plastic explosives being fitted into pipe bombs, car bombs and vest bombs for suicide attaks."

"Looks like we've stumbled into the middle of a major terrorist operation," said Max in an eager tone.

"At last!" said Leon in an jubilant tone, "a chance to take part in the war on terror!"

"If we do this right," said Katina, "and if we can get one of the enemy leaders here to talk…"

"And if we can trace them back to the masterminds…" said Jeff Dambrisi.

"And take down the masterminds," said Daniel, "then the President will have to take us more seriously. We can finally fight the war on terror on our terms!"

"As it was meant to be," said Jill.

"Any sign of our 'friends' from the Middle-East?" Andrew asked hopefully.

"I didn't see anybody affiliated with any known terrorist organization," said Gillian, "all the mind-slaves are just that."

"Damn," said Leon in a frustrated and disappointed tone, while the other Ramblers let out similar hushed curses.

"Next time," said Virgil in a placating tone, "next time. Although it is unfair that you're being denied a chance to use your abilities as you really want them, no thanks to the idiot in the White House, Tanj."

"There are others with them," continued Gillian, "twenty Meta-Humans; five Scanners that I know, as well as ten other rogues. There's five more who I don't know or know what their abilities are."

"You mean Revek has other Meta-Humans working for her?" Hermione asked.

"That," said Gillian, "as well as ten demons."

"Demons we can handle," said John Baxter, "but what's this about other Meta-Humans?"

"Not every Meta-Human who comes to The Bureau stays there," said Aaron, "some say no. Most of those are sent back home, but with their memories adjusted. We've gotten pretty good at hypnotizing people, wouldn't want to let any sensitive information get out accidentally."

"You said that most are sent home," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Aaron in a reluctant tone, "I was hoping we wouldn't get to this. Some Meta-Humans who refuse what The Bureau has to offer run; either they're frightened by what they see and learn, or they're angry. We call these people Rouges."

"We've had to go after these Rouges," said Max, "most we've caught and brought back to The Bureau for memory modification. But some manage to get away, and most of those who get away are among the most dangerous."

"Like Revek," said Ron.

"Exactly," said Andrew.

"There's still more," said Gillian, "I also saw ten people wearing black robes and carrying wands."

"So there are dark wizards involved," said John, "as if this night couldn't get any worse."

"If Revek has joined forces with dark wizards," said Harry, "then…"

"Then this conspiracy could be reaching all over the place," Ginny finished for him.

"I'll bet those dark wizards in there are, at least partly, responsible for the murder of the wizards who were working on The Harmony Project," said Hermione.

"I'll take that bet," said Ron.

"Then we need to stop it before whatever it is they're planning comes to fruition," said John. It was then that one of the Aurors said something to him. "Well that's just great."

"What's great?" Harry asked.

"We've detected an Anti-Apparating field around the warehouse," said John, "we can't get within twenty yards of the building."

"So no popping inside," said Jeff.

"But they still don't know we're here," said Daniel, "I've ensured that they won't until it's too late." He held up a laptop computer, "I've hacked into their security systems and told it to ignore us. For all they know it's an empty neighborhood out here."

"Good," said John, "we still have the element of surprise. It'll make things better when we do this."

"What are the odds that all of those in there are under Shannons's control?" Leon asked, "not just the mind-slaves."

"I honestly don't know," said Max, "for all we know, Shannon may actually be using diplomacy and charm to get others to work with her, she's done that before."

"Well she was a very convincing woman," said Katina, "even before her ability emerged, or so I've heard."

"Well we'll find out soon enough," sighed Andrew as he thumbed the safety on his pistol, "let's get this over with."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked in an accusing tone.

"What has to be done," said Jill, her face heavy with grim determination.

"John," said Travis, "you and your Aurors can handle the dark wizards and demons, but leave the mind-slaves and Rouges to us, it'll be better that way."

"I understand," said John in a grave tone.

"No," said Hermione in a shocked and appalled tone, "no! No, they can't do this!"

"Do what?" Ron asked.

"My god," said a shocked Harry as he realized what was going to happen, "they're going to kill them; the muggles who had their minds enslaved, Max and The Ramblers are going to kill them."

"What?! No!" said an outraged Ron, "they can't just murder them!"

"It's not like we can just let them go," said Leon, "they're completely under Shannon's control."

"But they're people," said Ginny, "they're innocent people."

"Those poor bastards are no longer the people they were," said Max, "they've been programmed with a single purpose; to obey without question. And once we go in there, they'll be ordered to kill us, no matter the cost. Our only option is to fight back as hard as we can."

"But you can't just kill them," said Hermione, "they're people, innocent people. There must be another way."

"There is no other way," said Katina, "we've tried just about everything, even trying to take control of them ourselves. I've tried to break Shannon's hold on her slaves before. Trust me, you're better off not knowing what happened to them when I tried to free them."

"They lost their innocence when Shannon took them," said Leon, "for all we know they have all those high-powered weapons in there to launch a major terror attack on the city, and it's up to us to stop them."

"So for the next hour or so," said Jill, "it's kill or be killed. I'm sorry if that offends you, but that's how it is."

"Well it does offend me," said Hermione in an intense tone, "and I abhor it," she then sighed in a defeated tone, "but I cannot think of an alternative. Just get it over with."

"We'll be as quick as quiet as possible," said Andrew, "Leon and Gillian, they're going in first. They'll take out the guards and we'll go in. It'll be over before you know it."

"Alright," said Travis, "is everyone ready?"

"Ready!" said Max as he spun the loaded cylinder of his revolver.

"Ready!" said Jill as she unsheathed her saber.

"Ready!" said Leon as he cocked his riffle, then unsheathed his combat knife.

"Ready!" said Andrew as he cocked his oversized pistol.

"Ready!" said both Jeff and Daniel as they cocked their riffles.

"Ready!" said Katina as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ready!" said Gillian as she took a throwing knife in one hand and a pair of shuriken in her other hand.

"We're ready over here," said John, while the other Aurors nodded in agreement. They all had their wands out.

"I'm ready to," said Rebecca as she took out her wand.

"No," said John, "Rebecca, you need to stay with Harry and his family, and that's final."

"Why?" an irate Rebecca asked, "I'm as capable an Auror as the others, why can't I go with you?"

"It's not that you're not qualified," said John, "but I need you out here." he then gave Rebecca a look that said that he didn't want her to get hurt. "Besides," he continued in an official tone, "I happen to be a Level 5, while you're still at Level 3. If you keep arguing with me, I'll report you to Director Irvine for insubordination."

"You're a hard, uncaring son of a bitch, John Baxter," said Rebecca as she glared at him, but then her expression softened for just a second, as if saying that she understood.

"That I am," said John. He then looked at Chris and Samantha, "what about you two? Want to be written up as well?"

"Our job is to stay with Harry and his party," said Chris, "nothing more."

"You won't catch us being insubordinate," said Samantha.

"Good," said John, "and I know that you two are capable, but you'll do best out here." John then looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Don't look at us," said Ron in an innocent tone, "we're supposed to be on holiday."

"And I'm not even an Auror," said Ginny.

"We'll stay with you," said Aaron, "if they need me, I'll be right there, but I prefer not to be in the line of fire once the shooting starts."

"Same with me," said Virgil, "I never liked guns anyway. Now, lasers and energy weapons, those are what I like."

"Wish us luck," said Patricia as she, Warren, Travis, John, Max and everyone else headed towards the other side of the warehouse.

"You'll need it if Shannon is there!" said Aaron.

"There they go," said Harry as the assault team went around the corner.

"And just in time," said Rebecca as she handed the Omnioculars back to Harry and the others, "They're fixed."

"Outstanding!" said Chris.

"Wish we could hear inside as well as see," said Ron.

"I'd rather not hear helpless people being slaughtered," said Hermione.

"They don't look helpless to me," said Harry as he focused on all the weapons the mind-slaves were handling.

"Still," said Ron, "I'm sure there'll be more than gunfire going on in there."

"Someone might be talking soon," said Rebecca.

"Yes," said Ginny in a sly tine, "too bad we won't be able to hear it."

"What are you up to?" Harry asked.

"You remember the Extendable Ears that Fred and George made?" Ginny asked, "well," she took several small flesh colored pellets from her pocket, "George and I shrunk some and modified them so they work without any tubing."

"Wireless Ears," said an impressed Harry, "and you put some on our friends."

"There one on Jill, Max, Travis and John," said Ginny, "but I didn't say that."

"We didn't hear anything," said Chris and Samantha.

"Neither did I," said Rebecca.

"Huh?" said Aaron in a mock confused tone, "sorry, I wasn't paying attention there."

"You say something?" Virgil asked.

"Never mind," said Ginny in a sly tone. She handed several larger flesh-colored pieces to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Chris, Samantha and Rebecca, who then put the receivers, for that's what they were, in their ears. Ginny had one for herself as well.

"They work," said Rebecca, "I can hear John and the others. Smart man, your brother George."

"Smart and happy," said Ginny, "he really is doing better without Fred, now that he's got Angelina."

"You mean Professor Johnson," said Hermione, "remember, she took over as Transfiguration Professor."

"And Cho's doing much better," said Harry, "I still find it hard to believe that McGonnagal convinced old Bins to 'move on.' Cho always did like History of Magic class."

"Now that she's teaching History of Magic," said Hermione, "things will finally be interesting. Not that I didn't enjoy that class."

"You and only you," said Ron.

Harry then brought his Omnioculars up to his eyes in time to focus on the other side of the building. He saw six ordinary looking people, four men and two women, all armed with AK-47's.

The next thing Harry knew, two of the mind-slaves were down, a pair of shuriken sticking from their throats, while Leon ran in and slashed the throats of two more with his knife. Gillian then threw a pair of knives at the throats of the last 2 mind-slaves. All six enslaved guards were dead within three seconds, none of them made a sound.

"Goodness!" said Hermione.

"They're efficient," said Ginny, her voice had a slight tremble that betrayed her disgust, "I'll give them that."

Harry had to agree as he watched Jeff and Daniel drag the bodies out of the way, while Max, Travis, John, Warren and four Aurors cautiously entered the warehouse.

"They're not saying much," said Ron, the shock of seeing six people slain so quickly beginning to wear off.

"They're still communicating," said Aaron, "Max and his team have their own hand-signal language."

"John helped develop hand-signals for our Aurors as well," said Rebecca, "I'm sure both codes are similar enough for coordination."

By now the entire assault team was inside the warehouse and making their way to the main storage area.

"You want to look?" Harry asked as he offered his Omnioculars to Aaron.

"I'll pass," said Aaron, "I've been keeping an eye on The Ramblers since 1999. Believe me when I say that I've seen enough for a lifetime."

"I choose not to watch," said Virgil.

It was then that the first gunshots rang out. Harry and the others quickly refocused on the main storage area where the remaining mind-slaves, all 68 of them, (Max and his team having taken out another six on their way inside) began shooting at the assault team. Max and The Ramblers began shooting back, while John and the Aurors shot stunning spells, still determined to take some alive anyway.

One of the demons in human form rushed at the assault team, its hands morphing into claws and its teeth into fangs. Jill beheaded within two seconds.

Two more demons where killed when Andrew threw his mini bombs at them. The miniature explosives stunned the fell creatures long enough for Andrew to shoot them in the heads with his oversized pistol.

"I though you said we'd get to handle the demons!" John shouted at Andrew.

"You're right!" said Andrew, "The rest are yours!"

John aimed his wand at the fourth demon, which had by now sprouted octopus tentacles from its arms. John then shouted the killing curse, green light shooting from his wand at the vile beast, destroying it.

"Guess it is legal to use the killing curse on demons," said Ron, "at least in America."

"Good thing to remember," said Harry.

The last demon then rushed at John, bat wings sprouting from its back. It flew up to the rafters of the warehouse, then dove down to try and snatch John with its razor-sharp talons. It missed as John rolled to the side, still trying to avoid gunfire from the mind-slaves.

John then sent the killing curse at the demon. He missed and then had to dodge its swooping talons again.

"John," Rebecca whispered.

"He's fine," said Samantha. She then winced as she saw John getting scratched by the demon, "maybe not."

John wasn't seriously hurt, but he lost hold of his wand. He dove to grab it, but it was just out of his reach. The demon then landed between him and the wand. It licked its lips with a serpentine tongue in anticipation of a kill.

"I'm going in!" said Harry as he pulled out his wand.

"I wouldn't," said Virgil, "don't interrupt them."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"He's talking about that!" said Rebecca. Harry quickly put the Omnioculars back to his eyes in time to see Gillian cut off one of the demon's clawed limbs with her ninjato. Max then shot the demon between the eyes with his revolver, destroying it.

"Let me guess," said Virgil, "Max and Jill?"

"Gillian actually," said Hermione as she watched Max help John back up. Gillian then handed John his wand.

"Oh," said Aaron, "where's Jill?"

"Looks like she's now the one in trouble," said Harry. Jill was stuck behind a concrete support column, while a hail of machine gun bullets and shotgun pellets peppered around her. She was safe for now, but she couldn't move from cover without risking certain death.

"Not so much a 'Lady Death Wish now," said Chris.

"There's being daring," said Samantha, "and then there's being stupid. Jill isn't stupid."

"Now we're going in," said Harry.

"No," said Virgil, "give him a chance."

"Give who a chance?" Ginny asked. Harry then saw Andrew shoot two of the enemy gunmen, then throw another handful of his mini bombs. The micro explosions distracting the mind-slaves long enough for Jill to move to a better covered position next to Andrew. Harry saw Jill nod at Andrew as if saying she was alright. Andrew nodded in acknowledgement, then the two of them moved to an even better position to strike back at the enemy.

"They seem civil enough now," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Aaron, "Andrew and Jill tend to put their differences aside when the mission gets serious like this. Just wait till things calm down, they'll be back to normal then."

By now nearly all of the mind-slaves were dead, the rest were stunned by John and the Aurors. The enemy dark wizards had also been stunned, the Aurous had their wands secured, their bodies restrained and placed under careful guard.

All that was left was the Rouge Meta-humans. Three of them had been killed in the crossfire, while four more were incapacitated by crippling bullet wounds. Only three were left, apparently the rest had fled the building at some point during the fighting.

"Good god!" said a shocked Harry as he looked over the blood-soaked floor of the warehouse, "this is…"

"Total carnage," said Chris.

"What he said," remarked Samantha.

"And I thought we saw some terrible stuff during the war," said Ron.

"You'll get no arguments from me," Ginny.

"I know it's terrible," said Aaron, "but a necessary evil."

"Now I want a look," said Virgil. Harry handed his to him. Virgil took a quick look at the dead and wounded Rouges and the three live ones, "Shannon isn't there. Either she escaped when the shooting started, or she was left before we got here."

Hermione then said something that sounded like, "living weapons."

"What's that you say?" Ron asked.

"The Ramblers," said Hermione in a distant but determined tone, "they're living weapons. My god, Rebecca, you were right; that's what The Bureau is doing to Meta-Humans!"

"This is one time I wish I was wrong," said Rebecca.

"Oh bloody hell," said Ron in a hushed tone that only Harry could hear, "Hermione, she's got that look again. You know the one, the one she had when she found out that Hogwarts has House Elves?"

"As if I could forget that," said Harry. It would be a long time before Harry would forget the way Hermione acted during their 4th and 5th years at Hogwarts when she was obsessed with Spew, no, it was S.P.E.W.

"What's she talking about?" Chris asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about," said Hermione in a strong, determined tone, "The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, who supposedly stand for 'Truth, Justice and Freedom,' are taking innocent people who's only crimes are being born with strange gifts, and turning them into brainwashed killers."

"You can't be serious," said Samantha.

"Take a good look at what's going on in there," said Hermione as she pointed at the warehouse, "and you tell me if I'm being serious or not." She then looked at Aaron and Virgil, "well? I can tell you have some story to deny what I just said, so say it already."

"We've got nothing to say about this," said Aaron, "not right now anyway."

"You may think that they're nothing more than weapons," said Virgil, "but remember, you and Rebecca said it, not us. You'll learn the truth soon enough."

"I'm sure there's a better explanation for what Max and his teammates are doing," said Ginny.

"Well why don't you enlighten us on what you think they're doing," said Hermione, "well, what do you think, Ginny?"

"Umm…" said a frustrated Ginny, "…I…okay, now that you're looking at me…just give me a second…damn! I've got nothing."

"Before you say anything that matches your smug expression, Hermione," said Rebecca as she continued to watch the battle, "and yes, I can sense your smug expression, you should know that as of this instant, Max and his comrades aren't looking very much like living weapons."

Harry and the others looked again. Apparently Max and the other Ramblers were trying to attack one of the remaining enemy Meta-Humans, a particularly ugly 6'11" brute that looked like it could rip a troll in half. As if this was bad enough, it could project energy beans from it's hands that would vaporize anything they touched. Being as such, he was fast enough to vaporizes any bullets fired at him, while Max and his team couldn't get close enough to attack physically.

"Hiendric Kiel," said Virgil as he looked through Rebecca's Omnioculars, "he took one look at the inner working of The Bureau and ran for the hills. Apparently we were too civilized for him."

"It doesn't have to be like this, Hiendric!" Harry heard Max shout at the enemy Meta-Human, "you can still have a place at The Bureau with us!"

"And be a slave to normals!?" the Rouge, Hiendric, shouted, "never!" he shot an energy beam at Max, who dodged it, "It is you who should come to us! Come to Shannon and her vision of the future!"

"You're a fool, Hiendric Kiel!!" shouted Jill as she and Andrew took cover behind some shipping crates, but then had to move again as Andrew pointed out that the crates contained plastic explosives, "anyone who believes in Shannon and her lies is as crazy as she is!"

"Shannon Revek is the one we have been waiting for!" shouted the second remaining enemy Meta-Human, a girl about 19 with short brown hair and light brown eyes. She looked like an average young woman that was half frightened out of her wits.

"Melinda Berkensile," said Virgil as he took a look with Ron's Omnioculars, "a Scanner. She's one that ran because she was scared."

"The world is full of corrupt people," said Melinda Berkensile, "full of hate and pain. Shannon will cleanse the world of the filth that has plagued it for so long. She will rebuild the world into a paradise ruled by Meta-Humans, where normals are the slaves, where normals have been put into their place."

"You don't really believe that, Melinda," said Katina in a placating tone, "you know in your heart that such a world as Shannon wants will never exist, not as long as people continue to be stupid."

"That's what Shannon said!" exclaimed Melinda. Harry could tell that she was terribly frightened by her own words, as if she truly didn't believe them but was too afraid to speak the truth, "People are stupid, that's why we need to put them in their place. That is the destiny of Meta-Humans; to be masters of the world!"

"That's not what I meant," said Katina as she took two steps forward, "I meant all people are stupid. They're afraid of what they don't understand, and they can be made to believe any lie, either they're afraid of the truth or they want to believe the lie."

"She has a point," Hermione said, "I'll admit that."

Harry watched as Katina's words began to have a positive effect on Melinda.

"Come back with us, Melinda," said Katina as she held out her hand, "you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"I…I don't…" Melinda seemed to be at war with herself. Harry could tell that she wanted to go with Katina, but the fear inspired by Revek was holding her back. Finally she took a step forward towards Katina.

"Don't you dare!!" exclaimed Hiendric Kiel, "stay right where you are, bitch!"

"Don't listen to that pig-headed brute, Melinda," said Katina, "you are so close. Come back with us and I promise you you'll be safe."

"Take one more step, little girl!" snapped Kiel, "and it'll be your last!"

"I…I…" stammered Melinda. She looked like she truly wanted to go with Katina, but was too afraid of the oversized Rouge to move. But finally she took another step towards Katina.

"You just signed your death warrant, bitch!!" shouted Kiel as he aimed his hand at Melinda, "give my regards to Satan!"

"Let me handle this, Hiendric," said the last standing Rouge, a sinister looking man about 22, standing 5'9" and had short white hair and very pale skin.

"Oh sh$t," said Aaron as he looked with Ron's Omniocculars, "Zane Danco. He's not as insane as Shannon, but he's pretty close."

"Shannon warned me that you're devotion to the cause wouldn't hold up, Melinda," said Zane Danco in a menacing tone, "she said that if you showed any sign of betraying us, you were to be terminated, with extreme prejudice."

"Don't you touch her!!" screamed Katina.

"I have no intention of laying a finger on this traitor," said Danco, "but she still has to die. Hiendric, keep our friends occupied."

"Gladly!" said Hiendric Kiel. He then began blasting energy beams at Max and his team with such speed and intensity that The Ramblers had no choice but to take cover.

Harry and the others watched in horror as Zane Danco advanced on Melinda.

"It is time for you to die, Melinda," said Danco as he smiled viciously, "it won't be quick, and it certainly will hurt." He then locked eyes with Melinda.

Melinda's eyes then dilated in terror. She tried to run away, but some force was keeping her rooted to the spot. Her head began to tremble.

"What's happening to her?" a horrified Ginny asked.

"Psychic pressure," said Virgil, "Danco is going to make Melinda's head explode."

Melinda's head was shaking violently by now, while blood was beginning to drip from her nose.

"Fight back!" Katina screamed, "Melinda! You're stronger than this! I know you are! Fight back!"

But fear hat taken hold of Melinda, leaving her helpless against Danco's psychic assault on her mind.

Harry then saw Max try and attack Kiel. Max almost got within range to attack, but the Rouge blasted Max with both hands, forcing Max into a support column at the other end of the storage area. The column buckled from the force of Max's crash and broke, causing part of the overhead ceiling to collapse onto Max, burying him.

"That's it!" said Harry, "we're going in there and helping, whether they want us or not."

"We may get there to late," said Ron, "we can't Apparate in, and the door is on the other side of the building."

"Of for crying out loud, Ron," said Ginny in an irate tone, "are you a wizard or not?" She ran to the wall of the warehouse, her wand in her hand. Harry and the others were right behind her, "if it'll take too long to go in through the front door, then we'll make our own door." she aimed her wand at the wall they were facing

"_Reducto!!"_ shouted Ginny, blasting a 10ft wide hole in the wall of the warehouse.

This caused Danco to be distracted long enough to lose control over his attack on Melinda. She collapsed to the ground, her eyes rolled back into her head and blood flowing freely from her nose, but she was alive.

Hiendric, seeing Ginny, Harry and the others at the new opening in the wall, went even more berserk than before. He fired off several energy blasts at them, but Harry had already cast a shield charm, deflecting Kiel's energy blasts harmlessly into the floor.

Howling with frustrated rage, Kiel then grabbed a nearby RPG launcher and aimed it at Harry, "Die! Mother-F#ck#r!!"

"_Expelliarmus!!" _shouted Samantha, and the RPG launcher flew out of Kiel's hands.

"Nice," said an impressed Harry.

Kiel then grabbed a crate full of plastic explosives and threw it at Harry.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _said Chris, catching the crate in the air and hovering it to the floor harmlessly.

"Nice," said Ron.

Kiel then bellowed like a mad bull, much similar to one of Uncle Vernon's tirades, and charged headlong at Harry, but Rebecca then hit him with the bat-bogey hex. Kiel suddenly found himself being attacked by half a dozen irate bats that originated from up his nose.

"Very nice," said an impressed Ginny.

"How about this?" Hermione asked as she aimed her wand and summoned half a dozen canaries, who then proceeded to join the bats in attacking Kiel's head.

"And for the finishing tough," said Harry. He aimed his wand at Kiel and thought _Levicorpus!_ Kiel shot several feet into the air, suspended by his feet, all the while the bats and canaries kept up their attacks.

_Libracorpus!_ thought Harry, sending Kiel headfirst onto the concrete floor of the warehouse.

"Fantastic!" said Virgil Blake.

"It's not over yet," said Aaron. He had his medical bag with him as he headed towards the unmoving but breathing from of Melinda. But Danco stood between Aaron and his patient.

"I think not," said Danco, who then focused his gaze on Harry, "you'll pay for your interference, infidel! Shannon's word is the word of God! And it is the will of God that all those who stand in our way must be destroyed! Your suffering shall be legendary, even in hell!"

"You'll have to deal with me first, asshole!" shouted a very angry Katina. She glared at Danco, sending a bolt of psychic energy at the Rouge. He recoiled from the force of Katina's attack, but recovered and sent a bolt of his own at her. She recoiled and recovered. The two of them began trading psychic attacks, neither side looking like they were about to lose any time soon.

"How is she?" Ginny asked as Aaron finally reached Melinda.

"She's alive," said Aaron as he took out some sort of scanning device and used it on Melinda, "thank god for small favors. But as to will she be alright, that's a horse of different color."

"I think we've got bigger problems than that," said Chris. By now Kiel had recovered from his magical tormenting, looking very battered around the face, and a large lump had formed on his head, but he looked like he was still in the fight.

"See you in hell, infidels!" shouted Kiel as he charged up a massive amount of energy in his hands a prepared to shoot it at Harry and the others.

But Jeff got in front of Harry, just as Kiel shot his energy beams. Jeff took the full force of the attack, his body completely absorbing the energy.

"Right back at you!!" shouted Jeff as he channeled the absorbed energy into his hands, now doubled its original strength, and shot it back at Kiel. The attack blasted him off his feet, but he soon got back up.

"Pathetic fools!" shouted Kiel, "you think my own power can harm me?!"

"Actually I was hoping it would," said Jeff.

"But I can!!" from the pile of collapsed ceiling emerged Max, his clothes were ripped and he was bruised and bleeding from several small cuts, but he looked like he was ready for battle. Then to Harry's amazement, the cuts and bruises began to heal. Within seconds it looked like Max was never hurt.

"You took me by surprise, Hiendric," said Max as he took off his gun belt and handed it to Leon, "That's the only time you'll get the best of me. I'll ask you again, return to The Bureau, receive the memory treatments, and we can forget that this whole mess ever happened."

"Never!" shouted Kiel, "I'll kill you myself!"

"Didn't you learn anything in your short time in The Bureau?" Max asked in a taunting tone, "I'm hard to kill."

"We'll see about that!!" raged Kiel as he charged at Max, who in turn ran at him. Jill, Andrew, Travis, John and everyone else got to the other side of the warehouse floor to get out of the way.

Kiel and Max met in the middle of the room. Kiel swung several punches at Max, who easily dodged them. To Harry's Seeker-trained eyes it looked like Max could anticipate every move Kiel made and moved accordingly.

Max then dodged another punch, then grabbed Kiel by both shoulders and slammed his left knee into Kiel's right side four times, shattering several ribs. Max then used a Judo throw to send Keil onto the floor. Max then drove his right elbow down onto Kiel's left shoulder, breaking the Rouge's collar bone, then grabbed Kiel's right arm and forced it to bend the wrong way hard enough for it to break in two placed.

Max jumped back as Kiel tried to get back up. It seemed unbelievable that someone who had just taken so much punishment would want to continue fighting, but there Kiel was, getting back up.

Max would have none of that. He kicked one of Kiel's legs, forcing Kiel to his knees, where then Max delivered a roundhouse kick to Kiel's head, sending him to the floor again.

Max then forced Keil onto his stomach and then grabbed the Rouge's head in a hold that threatened to break his neck if he added any more pressure to his hold.

"This is your last chance, Hiendric!" said Max, "tell me where Shannon is and I'll spare your life!"

"F#ck you, Max Kildare!!" spat Kiel.

"So be it," said Max in a defeated tone, "forgive me." He then snapped Kiel's neck, killing the Rouge.

"Bloody hell," said a shocked Ron.

"I gave him every chance to redeem himself," said Max as he stood up and walked away from the dead Meta-Human, "but he wouldn't listen."

"Some people are beyond redemption," Patricia.

"Yes," said John, "some people, like Voldemort, and Shannon Revek."

"There's another who's beyond redemption," said Gillian as she pointed her sword at the still battling Danco, who was loosing to Katina. She had Danco on his knees by now, looking nearly exhausted. But Katina looked like she was nearly out of energy herself.

"If I die, I take you with me!" said Danco as he pushed more psychic energy into his attack, but Katina pushed back harder, even though it looked like she was also on the verge of passing out.

But then Daniel ended the battle by shooting Danco in the head, killing him. Katina then gasped as her mental energy found nothing to land upon. But she quickly regained control over her power before it could hurt anyone innocent.

"You alright, Katina?" Daniel asked.

"I would have been fine if you hadn't butted in, moron!" snapped Katina. Even though she looked like she had just ran a marathon, Katina still looked like she could keep fighting.

"Well excuse me for trying to help!" said Daniel in an insulted tone.

"I didn't ask for your help!" snapped Katina.

"Both of you, shut up!" shouted Max after he finished downing an entire 16oz bottle of orange Gatorade, then he drank one of blue. It seemed he had become badly dehydrated during the battle, that his electrolytes had been thrown out of balance severely. Harry guessed that Max's healing ability had something to do with it.

"We'll worry about who shouldn't have helped whoever later," said Travis, "right now we've got bigger things to worry about."

"Shannon got away," said Andrew as he holstered his pistol.

"She won't the next time," said Jill as she cleaned some blood off her saber and then sheathed it.

"Great," said Leon, "now we got to wait for the Trackers to find Shannon again."

"And wh-who knows where s-she'll turn up a-again?" said Gillian, now stuttering again now that things were calming down.

"Either way," said John, "I think we did some good here tonight," he pointed at the captured dark wizards, "I'm sure one of those may have some information about what Shannon is up to. My people will take them back to the AMA. Travis, if we learn anything, you'll be the first to know."

"Much appreciated," said Travis.

"I don't know about the rest of you," said Jeff, "but I'm starving."

"I could eat the ass of a dead hippopotamus," said Daniel.

"You're depraved," said Katina, "but yes, I'm famished also."

Harry was then surprised to find out that he also was hungry, and so was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Rebecca and Chris. Not Samantha though, she was feeling a little nauseated by all the slain enemies around her.

On the way back to the cars, Max spoke to Harry, "that was some great spell work you and your people did against Kiel. He was one of the more dangerous of my kind, but you handled him like he was nothing."

"After what we've been through," said Ron, "a rampaging Meta-Human isn't that big deal."

"And let's not forget what you did, Max," said Ginny, "it was like you owned that monster."

"I'm just very good at Mixed Martial Arts," said Max in a modest tone, "chances are I would have taken him out regardless of what happened. You wizards, and witches, you're the real heroes tonight."

"You are," said Aaron. He indicated Melinda, who was still unresponsive. Several Bureau medics had her in a stretcher and was being taken to one of the Bureau vehicles that served as an ambulance.

"You saved her life," said Aaron, "and there's a good chance that the damage to her mind can be repaired. You've given Melinda the chance to live, all thanks to you."

At that Harry didn't know what to say. He looked back at the blood-soaked floor of the warehouse and shuddered, painful memories of The Battle of Hogwarts coming back, and he was sure Ron, Hermione and Ginny felt the same way.

Yet despite the horrific carnage he, his friends and family witnessed just now, Harry had a feeling that some good had come of it.

The end of chapter 8.

Next chapter, Harry and his family learn more about two of the Ramblers. But as the mood relaxes, the enemy tries to strike down the one whom Harry loves the most. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Food for Thought

Last time Harry and his family witnessed just what Max Kildare and The Ramblers can do against the forces of evil. In an attempt to capture the insidious Shannon Revek, our heroes stumbled on the makings of a major terrorist attack, which The Ramblers proceeded to break apart. Evil Meta-Humans, Rogues, were involved, as well as some demons, some dark wizards and dozens of muggle mind-slaves, all of whom were working for Shannon Revek. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 9: Food for Thought**

"I have to admit it," said Ron after swallowing a bite of a dish that Andrew had made, "this is bloody fantastic!"

"It's unlike anything they serve at Hogwarts," said Hermione in an appraising manner after sampling the casserole, "different, but enticing enough to make one want to try more."

"I wonder if Andrew would be willing to share the recipe with mum," said Ginny.

"Ask him," said Harry, "I want to know as well."

Even after witnessing the horrific battle at the abandoned warehouse less than half an hour ago, Harry and his family were willing to try the cooking of Andrew Carpenter. So here they were, along with Rebecca, Samantha and Chris, in the cafeteria of The Bureau, with Andrew in the kitchen, hearing every word of praise from the magic users.

Hermione wasn't saying much; she hadn't spoken more than a few words at a time since the end of the battle. Harry knew that she was thinking, replaying in her mind the massacre of the enemy mind-slaves at the hands of The Ramblers. What troubled Harry the most was that at the time, Hermione called Max and his comrades living weapons. Harry knew that before too long, Hermione would have much more to say about it.

"I have to know, Andrew," said Rebecca, "what is this?"

"It's a simple rice casserole that I came up with on my own," said Andrew as he stepped out of the kitchen and sat at the table, "you start out with rice, can be either white or brown, but sometimes I like to use saffron rice. You then take a can or two of mixed vegetables, depending on how many you're serving, and add the juice in the can first. I like to use carrots and peas, but with this I used succotash. Fresh vegetables also work, but with this you use the juice in the cans to help with the flavor.

"Add some water to and set it over a low flame, stirring every five minutes. When the rice is a third of the way cooked, add the seasonings. You've probably noticed the paprika, red curry powder, a little bit of cumin, plus a few others that I won't say, for the sake of mystery.

"Let the seasonings boil with the rice for about ten minutes and then add the vegetables. Let it boil another ten minutes and add whatever meat you desire. I hope you like the Italian sausage."

"I do," said Harry, "but it tastes more than Italian sausage."

"That's because I marinated the sausage in special sauces before cooking the meat off," said Andrew, "then cut them up and added them to the pot."

"Simple my eye," said Chris, "you've got some real talent, Andrew."

"With culinary skills like this," said Samantha, "why don't you have your own restaurant?"

"The same reason I had to give up competitive fencing," said Jill as she slinked into the cafeteria, "his ability came out," she then smiled at Andrew in a mocking manner, "and such a lovely ability it is; a grease monkey and a pyromaniac, all in one package."

"I am not a pyromaniac," said Andrew as he glared at Jill in a threatening manner, "a pyromaniac is obsessed with fire, get a dictionary. What I have is a special understanding of the science of explosives, as well as the ability to correctly determine how a bomb was assembled and how to defuse it. I also fix things, which is something that wouldn't hurt you to try for once instead of constantly trying to kill yourself."

"At least my life is never dull," said Jill, "and as for your other 'passion,' how can you be so talented with a kitchen knife, while in the kitchen, but you're all butterfingers with a combat knife?"

"Ooh, he got burned," said Samantha to Ron.

"How come you're so skilled with that oversized letter opener," said Andrew as he pointed at Jill's saber, "and be totally inept with a kitchen knife?" he looked at Harry, "she'll never admit it, but Jill is a total klutz in the kitchen."

"Served," said Chris to Hermione.

"He'll never admit it," said Jill to Harry, pointing at Andrew, "but he only uses that oversized cap-pistol of his because it makes him look like Charles Bronson in that movie, whatever it was."

"Double served," said Samantha.

"Since when was it a crime to like Charles Bronson?" Andrew asked, "and yes, I use my gun because it's the same model he used in Death Wish 3. I'm surprised that you don't like the Death Wish movies, Jill, you tend to emulate the title."

"Triple served," said Chris.

"Shouldn't someone go get Max or one of the others?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think they're going to try and kill each other this time," said Harry.

Jill just stood there ,as if trying to think of a snappy comeback, but she couldn't.

"Nothing more to say, Jill?" Andrew asked in a taunting tone, "what? Aren't you going to comment on how I'm still a dateless wonder? Or that I've never gotten past second base with a girl?"

"I don't have to," said Jill as she smiled wickedly, "you just revealed those two facts to our guests."

Andrew's eyes widened in disgust. He then glared at Harry and the others.

"We didn't hear anything, Mate," said Ron in a placating tone.

"Damn right you didn't," said Andrew in an aggravated tone. He then glared at Jill, "I forget why I ever thought I could work with you."

"Because you love me," teased Jill. She then skipped out of the room, but not quick enough to stop Andrew from getting the last word.

"In a pig's eye I do!" shouted Andrew. He maintained his angry expression, but once Jill was out of the room and down, he sighed in frustration and sank to the ground and leaned against the wall.

"Oh yeah," he sighed to himself, "that was really great of you, Andrew; just keep pushing her away," he then stood up, turned around and began banging his head against the wall, not really hard, but Harry could tell it was hard enough to vent a lot of pent-up frustration.

"Stupid!" Andrew said every time he banged his head, "Stupid! Stupid!! STUPID!!" It vaguely resembled Dobby.

"I take it you fancy Jill," said Ron in an reluctant tone.

Andrew stopped banging his head and looked at Ron, "Fancy her?" he asked in an unstable tone, "I adore her! And what's not to adore? She's smart, beautiful, always there to do the right thing, loyal, honest, and let's not forget that she goes gaga over my cooking."

"Well if you like her so much," said Ginny in a slightly confused tone, "why do you fight all the time?"

"It's part of my mentality," said Andrew as he sighed again in frustration, but this time it was as if he knew this question was coming sooner or later, "it's like I'm cursed. All my life whenever I try to have a relationship with the opposite sex that goes beyond simple friendship, I always manage to screw it up.

"I always end up finding some flaw in the girl I'm trying to talk to, and I end up exploiting that flaw without really meaning to. You see how she was at the warehouse tonight; it's like she wants to die."

"Well…" said Hermione, "…maybe she risks herself like that because she only truly feels alive when her life is in danger. It's not uncommon, and a lot of times the person ends up doing something that does get himself or herself killed, but Jill doesn't strike me as the kind of person who really wants to die."

"I believe you," said Andrew, "and I'm sure that Jill does want to live, if only to fight another day, then she can go ahead and almost get killed again, a vicious cycle indeed…damn! I'm doing it again!!" he then resumed pounding his head on the wall.

"Shouldn't we do something to stop him?" Ginny asked, "it looks like he's the one about to get hurt."

"We should," said Harry, "but I feel that he needs to get this out of him."

"It's alright," said Andrew as he stopped banging his head, "I don't do it to hurt myself, it's another one of my little quirks." he sighed, "I know that I do a lot of strange things that people find disturbing, but I'm a lot better than I was before I came to The Bureau, and for them I'll always be grateful."

"How bad were you?" Ron asked.

"Bad enough," said Andrew. He walked over to a table and sat down, Harry and the other following, "at first my parents had no idea what was wrong with me, and let me tell you, I was a real hellion when I was young. I couldn't go a day without doing something that got me in trouble; nothing serious, I never broke any laws. But let's just say that I was more grounded than not.

"I had absolutely no friends at school, they picked on me all the time, and when I complained to the teachers, they either ignored me or punished me for being a distraction."

"How old were you?" Harry asked.

"Eight," said Andrew, "I was in private schools earlier, but I had to attend public when my mom and dad divorced, which was a good thing, and don't let me get started on my dad, the lousy, good for nothing bastard," he sighed.

"You don't have to talk about this," said Hermione.

"I feel like I have to," said Andrew, "it'll make me feel better to get it all out at once. Where was I…oh…public schools. I hated it. No friends, enemies everywhere, no help from the teachers, and my grades were almost nonexistent," he looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in a serious tone, "Don't ever send your kids to America. Public schools here are war zones of the mind and heart, believe me. I can't tell you how many times I fantasized about killing every one of my tormenters. I would never had gone through with my fantasies of course, but I still dreamed them, I still think about them sometimes.

"My mom finally took me to a psychologist, who concluded, wrongly, that I had Attention Deficit Disorder. They made me take several different medications that are used to treat ADD, none of them worked. The last one they gave me made me act even more insane than I was.

"My mom, I've nothing against her, she's my mom after all, but she never really did anything that really helped me. That last medication, the one that made me act more insane, she made me stop taking it cold turkey. The withdraw symptoms made me so sick and depressed I considered suicide once, if only to end the pain."

"Bloody Hell!" said Ron.

"In a nut shell," said Andrew, "anyway, I was finally taken to a real psychiatrist, not like the quack I went to before. He and a few consultants realized that what I really had was a combination of Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, ADHA, and Asperger Syndrome, a mild form of Autism. I'm perfectly capable of being a functioning member of society, I just have trouble empathizing with others and have communication issues, and I do have my OCD moments.

"I was put in a state-funded private school for children and young adults with mental disorders. The school, god bless it, it was paradise for me. My grades skyrocketed and I made several friends, nobody close, the damage was done to my level of social interaction, but what really made me happy there was I found that not only was I good at cooking, but I was also a genius at mechanics and chemistry, especially in combustibles.

"The Bureau found me in 1999. They offered to pay for the rest of my education and provide me with a really good job, one that paid well and would help bring out my full potential."

"Well I'm glad you're happy here," said Hermione.

"I am," said Andrew, "and it would be perfect here in The Bureau, if only for one thing."

"Jill," said Harry.

"She's my vision of the perfect woman," said Andrew, "a living goddess, and I always manage to make her hate me."

"I'm sure you just talk with her," said Hermione, "explain that you act the way you do because you can't help it…"

"Jill already knows about my mental conditions," said Andrew, "but that's not what makes her really hate me. No, I have one more little disturbing behavior. It's something that helps keep my anxieties at bay, something to help me calm down."

"And this is what drives Jill away from you?" Harry asked.

"Please don't ask me what it is," said Andrew, "ask Max or the others, they all know but they're okay with it. We all have or own calming rituals. But mine just freaks Jill out for some reason."

"We'll talk to her if we have to," said Hermione.

"We will?" Ron asked.

"Of course," said Ginny, "it'd be a terrible shame to let two destined lovers be torn apart by such simple things."

"You'd do this for me?" Andrew asked.

"Of course," said Harry, "what are friends for?"

"Whatever it takes to help you and Jill get together," said Ginny.

"You guys are the best," said Andrew as he smiled happily, "thanks."

"Any time," said Harry.

"I'll make it up to you," said Andrew, "one of these days I'll cook for you, all of you. Bring your families, the more the merrier!"

"I don't know," said Ginny in an uncertain tone, "my family is pretty big."

"Let them come!" Andrew said eagerly, "tell you what; Thanksgiving is coming up, fourth Thursday of November. Just let me know how many are coming and I'll prepare a feast like they've never seen before."

"I don't think mum would appreciate it if we let someone else prepare a feast for us," said Ron.

"I'm sure your mother will have other things to say once she's sampled my cooking," said Andrew, "for starters, I can make a Caesar salad with a dressing that'll make your taste buds do the conga. Then there's my candied sweet potato dish with marshmallow topping, my string bean and mushroom casserole, there's a little number I like to call 'broccoli yum-yum,' fresh cranberry sauce, freshly baked cornbread rolls, and let's not forget the turkey with my own combination of herbs and spices."

"Stop it," said a practically drooling Ron, "you've my RSVP now."

"And for an alternative entrée," said Andrew, "I've ground beef and tomato sauce over linguini, toped with three types of cheese . Or you can sample my other pasta dish; tortellini with succotash and kielbasa sausage."

"Now I'm getting hungry," said Ginny, while Hermione nodded in agreement.

"And for desert," said Andrew, a sly look on his face, "your choice of pumpkin pie, apple pie, cherry pie, blueberry pie, peach pie, or my masterpiece, the best damn pecan pie on the east coast, believe it! And let's not forget my chocolate and cherry cheesecake."

"Can you make treacle fudge?" Harry asked.

"I can make treacle fudge that'll send you to heaven three times over," said Andrew, not bothering to hide his bragging.

"Tell me you can arrange it with Jessica to let us have that day in November off," said Ron to Harry in a desperate tone, "please, tell me you can do it!"

"If I have to use the Imperus curse on our supervisor, I'll do it," said Harry. He knew he would never do that to Jessica Yeager, but then, this was a feast to end all feasts they were talking about.

It was then that Andrew tensed, "she's coming back, I know the sound of her shoes anywhere."

"Another ability of yours?" Harry asked.

"My hearing has always been above average," said Andrew, "I'm going to step out before I put my foot in my mouth again."

"Go," said Ginny, "we'll talk to her."

"Thanks," said Andrew. He headed for the doorway, just as Jill walked in, "oh, it's you," he said in an annoyed tone, and he walked out.

"Did I say or do anything to deserve that?" Jill asked in an innocent tone, as if she really were the victim, "honestly, that man is the limit."

"You really hate him, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said before," said Jill, "I'd fancy Andrew, if he weren't so damn annoying."

"Well if you knew why he was so annoying you'd understand him better," said Ginny.

"Oh I know that he had Asperger Syndrome and ADHD," said Jill, "and I completely sympathize with him. And again like I said, his cooking nearly makes up for his eccentricities," she then looked away in frustration, "but…"

"But what?" Ron asked, "what's he doing that's making you so irksome."

"It's nothing," said Jill, "nothing."

"Well it's obviously making you upset," said Hermione, "so what is it?"

"He picks his feet," muttered Jill.

"He does what?" Harry asked.

"He picks his feet!" spat Jill, "Andrew Carpenter; whenever we're not on a mission and have some free time here at The Bureau, he sits in the recreation room, takes his shoes and socks off and picks his feet." She shuddered as if remembering something repulsive.

"What's so bad about that?" Ginny asked, "I have an uncle who does that."

"I think that's besides the point," said a rather disgusted looking Ron, "we just ate his cooking."

"I'm sure he washes his hands before he goes into the kitchen," said Harry in a slightly disturbed tone, while Hermione, Rebecca, Samantha and Chris also looked disturbed.

"He does wash his hands," said Jill, "but when he does pick his feet, does he have to do it where everyone can see it?" now she was the one speaking in a disgusted tone, "I can't tell you how revolting it is to watch him scrape dead skin and calluses off and remove lint and grime from between his toes and underneath his toenails. For some reason, he cuts his toenails in private, but the rest he does it where everyone can see it."

"If it's so disgusting," said Harry, "why haven't the others complained?"

"They simply ignore Andrew," said Jill, "like it's not that big a deal to them."

"Maybe it isn't," said Hermione, "maybe they all have embarrassing habits."

"I'm sure they do," said Jill, "but Andrew always picks his feet when I'm in the room. I once told him to stop it, and he said that it helped keep his anxieties at bay, as if it did. He does wash his hands thoroughly afterwards, always, but it's still disgusting to watch."

"Well at least he washes his hands," said Ginny.

"But still," said Ron, "maybe we should think of an excuse to not come to Thanksgiving at Andrew's house."

"We made a commitment," said Hermione, "no matter what revolting revelation has come to light, we're going. But I have to agree, Andrew does have a disgusting habit. If only there was some way for him to not do that."

"It's his calming ritual," said Ginny, "I doubt someone with as much problems as Andrew could change so easily."

"Maybe so," said Harry, but then he had an idea, one that he probably would never had thought of while still at Hogwarts, but the years since the final death of Voldemort had taught Harry many other things, "but maybe not. I need to talk to John Baxter."

As fate would have it, John came into the room, followed by Linda Keith.

"We've interrogated the dark wizards that were at the warehouse," said John, "the results are being said to the Bureau heads, but I wanted to tell you directly, Harry, we got nothing."

"They don't know where Shannon Revek is or what her overall plan is about," said Linda Keith, "apparently all they did was provide to Revek the identities of those involved in The Harmony Project."

"But someone else must be involved," said Harry.

"That's what we think," said John, "our people at the AMA are looking into it."

"That's great," said Harry, "listen, John, there's something I want to talk about with you and Ms. Keith, something involving Magical Law."

"Well you're talking to the right people," said Linda Keith, "what's the question?"

"Hang on," said Harry. He motioned for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to join them at a table, then spoke to Jill, "I have a favor to ask."

"As long as it doesn't involve picking feet," said Jill.

"It's nothing like that," said Harry, "but I do need you to go and bring Andrew back into the room. I know you don't want to, but trust me, I'll all make sense in the end."

"Alright," said Jill hesitantly. She exited the room, just as Daniel and Gillian came in and sat down at another table.

"Mind telling the rest of us what this is all about, mate?" Ron asked.

"Just a second," said Harry. He aimed his wand at the table where Daniel and Gillian were at, _"Muffliato."_

"Never heard of that one," said John.

"Just a little spell I picked up from The Half-Blood Prince," said Harry, "they can't hear us. Now, I want to ask if, assuming it's for a good cause, the Imperius Curse can be used, not to take total control, but merely to plant one simple suggestion."

"I'm sorry," said Linda Keith, "what exactly is it that you're asking?"

"I know what he's getting at," said Hermione, "Harry, you're talking about making Jill and Andrew like each other without hating each other."

"Not at all," said Harry, "just one little suggestion so they're more civil around each other."

"It's still forcing them to do something against their will," said Linda Keith in an aggravated tone, "Honestly, Harry Potter, to think you'd suggest using an Unforgivable Curse on muggles."

"There may be another way," said Rebecca.

"How long have you been here?" Ron asked.

"I came in with you," said Rebecca in an annoyed tone, "anyway, Harry, I know what you want to do with Jill and Andrew. Well, there's another way to help them without using an Unforgivable Curse, I just need…" she reached into her pocket, but drew it out empty handed.

"What the…" she checked all her pockets, "damn! I left my money pouch at home."

"I think I know what you need," said Hermione. She drew from her pocket a Galleon, but it was in fact a spare DA coin.

"Is that…?" an amazed Chris asked.

"It is," said an equally amazed Samantha answered.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Rebecca as she took the coin, "this is exactly what I need."

"I don't care what you do on your own time!" shouted Andrew as he and Jill came back into the room, "just don't involve me!"

"Just as long as you don't drag me into your fetishes!" snapped Jill.

"Shut it! Both of you!!" exclaimed Ginny.

By now the _Muffliato _spell had worn off, causing everyone in the room, including Daniel and Gillian to look at Ginny.

"Damn, girl," said Samantha, "you've got some serious pipes."

"Well," said Ginny in a modest tone, "when you grow up with six older brothers, it helps to be able to shout loud enough to be heard."

"I'm sure it does," said Rebecca. She then looked at Jill and Andrew, "we want to talk to you two, so please, sit down."

They sat at a table, while Harry and the others sat at a different one.

"I just want to say that we at the AMA appreciate all that you're doing to help bring this psychopath, Revek, to justice," said Rebecca to Andrew and Jill, "and that we also appreciate your trust you're giving. It's not easy learning that magic is real, even more so that witches and wizards are also real."

Harry noticed that while Rebecca was speaking, she was maneuvering the DA coin across her right hand, as if it were walking back and forth across her fingers. The coin caught the light of the room in such a way that it caught the notice of Andrew and Jill.

"We've encountered more bizarre things than witches and wizards," said Andrew in a slightly distant tone as he watched the coin.

"Inter-dimensional vampires," said Jill, "now that was bizarre."

"I'm sure it was," said Rebecca, "but to continue…" she began droning on and on about how grateful the AMA was for the help The Bureau and The Ramblers were giving, sometimes repeating the same sentence over and over, all the while she kept walking the coin.

It didn't take much longer for Jill and Andrew to be so entranced by the coin that their eyes glazed over and their faces relaxed into a trance-like state.

"Cool," said an amazed Daniel, "you hypnotized them."

"Make them c-cluck like ch-chickens!" said an eager Gillian.

"This is to help them," said Rebecca, "not make them look like bigger idiots. Okay then," she then spoke in a clear tone, "Jill, Andrew, can you hear me?"

"Yes," said both Jill and Andrew in a flat, neutral tone.

"Good," said Rebecca, "now, you two are going to stay like this until I ask you if you've ever seen an albino dragon. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said both Jill and Andrew.

"Good," said Rebecca, "now, Harry has something to say to you. I want you to listen to him. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said both Jill and Andrew.

"It's your show," said Rebecca to Harry.

"Right," said Harry. "Jill, Andrew, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"That's good," said Harry, "now, I understand that you both have more than your fair share of problems, that you have your personal anxieties, and that you have your own ways of alleviating those anxieties."

"We don't know what's Jill's problem," said Ron.

"She's an adrenaline junkie," said Daniel, "and she can't stand being quiet."

"It's an ad-addiction to her," said Gillian, "she can't g-get enough d-danger. When she g-gets anxious, she st-starts an argument."

"Right then," said Harry, "Andrew, Jill, there's something I want you to do. Whenever you both feel anxious about something, whenever you need to calm down, I want you both to tap the fingers of your hands to your palms. Andrew, you are to do this with your right hand, and Jill, you are to do this with your left hand. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Harry, "now, there's something else I want you to do. Andrew, Jill, whenever you get into an argument about anything, even the slightest disagreement, whenever it feels like the argument is about to get out of control and you two begin threatening each other, I want you to tap your fingers, just like when you feel anxious. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Harry. He then spoke to Rebecca, "that's all I've got."

"That may just be enough," said Rebecca.

"Now can we make them to something crazy?" Daniel asked.

"Like m-make them th-think they're f-farm animals?" Gillian asked.

"Not on your lives!" said Rebecca. She then spoke to the two mesmerized Meta-Humans, "Jill, Andrew, have either of you ever seen an albino dragon?"

Both of them blinked at the same time, their eyes clearing, "thanks, Rebecca," said Andrew, "I can't tell you how good it is to hear praise from someone outside The Bureau."

Harry noticed that Jill began taping her fingers, "it is nice," she said, "and it's even nicer hearing it from a girl."

Andrew's fingers began tapping at that, "it is nice," he said. He looked at Jill, his fingers tapping faster, while hers were tapping just as fast, though neither of them noticed what they were doing.

Without another word from either, they both left the room.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Linda Keith, "without using any Unforgivable Curses. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've a mountain of paperwork to get through by morning."

"You sure you won't stay a while?" John asked, "I've got two cases of Butterbeer just waiting to be consumed."

"Next time," said Linda Keith. With that she left the room.

"Who would have thought simple hypnosis could bring about such a miracle," said Katina Jones as she entered the room after Linda Keith walked out.

"You know what happened?" Harry asked.

"I heard what you did from the other side of the complex," said Katina, "anyway, I think you may have just done something good. Then again, who knows what will happen, considering those two." She then left the room, just as Max and Aaron came in.

"I just saw Andrew and Jill walking without shouting at each other," said Aaron, "what happened?"

"We sort of gave the course of nature a little push in a different direction," said Rebecca.

Harry then told Aaron and Max what just happened.

"I think this may have dire consequences later," said Max, "but at least they're not fighting now."

"Finally," said Aaron, "some peace and quiet."

"About what?" Jill asked as she came back, "forgot my jacket," she picked it up from where she left it on the table.

"He was talking about a chance to relax after all the murders," said John, "and I was going to share this," he pulled out his wand and summoned a 6-pack case of Butterbeer.

"Outstanding!" said Chris as John opened the case and began passing out bottles, one for Ron, one for Chris, one for Samantha, one for Hermione, one for Rebecca, and one happened to be given to Aaron, "I need to wet my whistle."

"This isn't what they serve at The Three Broomsticks," said Ron as he looked at the bottle label.

"It's not," said Rebecca, "this is American Butterbeer."

"You'll find this very different from what you're used to," said John as he summoned another case. He reached for a bottle, but hesitated before grabbing a different one than he meant to. He handed this one to Harry, who then passing it to Ginny.

"I should warn you," said Aaron, "I'm a strict teetotaler."

"I pass as well," said Max as John handed him a bottle then finished passing the rest out.

"Oh these aren't alcoholic," said Rebecca as she took the top off her drink.

"Well in that case," said Aaron as he took the top off his.

"I'll still pass," said Max, "I don't like carbonated drinks of any kind."

"You don't like soda?" Hermione asked.

"He can't stand the bubbles," said Jill, "believe me."

"That's okay," said Ron, "I'll have yours."

"You're welcome to it," said Max.

"Here's to another Halloween," said John, "clearly one like we didn't expect, but hopefully next year's will be a bit more quite."

"You can say that again," said Harry. He and everyone else took a swig, "hmm…not bad, for American."

"It is different," said Hermione.

"I don't see the big deal," said Aaron as he set his down on the table, "not really my taste."

"Me neither," said Jill as she set hers down

"Maybe it just doesn't taste good to Muggles," said Ron.

"Maybe," agreed Ginny as she took another swig, "it is different, not as good as that from Hogsmede, but it's alright. It has a strange aftertaste though, like almonds."

"I didn't taste any almonds," said Ron.

"Neither did I," said Hermione.

"Well I didn't," said Harry.

"What's that you said about almonds?" a concerned Max asked.

Before Ginny could answer, her face paled and she dropped her butterbeer, the bottle shattered on the floor. She clutched at her stomach, her face contorting in pain.

"I don't feel so good," she gasped as she stumbled, nearly losing her balance. She clutched at the table, barely able to stay upright.

"Ginny!!" exclaimed both Harry and Ron.

"I really don't feel so good," said Ginny as her grip on the table loosened and she collapsed to the floor.

"What's happening?!" Gillian exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what's happening," said Max in an angry tone as he sniffed at the shattered remains of the butterbeer bottle Ginny drank from, "she's been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" a shocked Hermione asked.

"Poisoned!" confirmed Jill as she sniffed the broken bottle, "cyanide poison, I know that stench anywhere!"

The end of chapter 9.

Next chapter, well, you'll have to read it to believe it. Reviews will be rewarded with pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Deep Revelation

Last time Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny heard the story behind the rough relationship between Jill and Andrew, as well as Andrew's personal history. It turned out that the two Meta-Humans really liked each other, but their personal differences kept each other at each other's throats. Rebecca had the answer in the form of hypnotic suggestion that made Jill and Andrew relieve their personal anxieties in a manner that wouldn't leave them constantly at odds. John then brought in some Butterbeer for our heroes, but then the unthinkable happened. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 10: Deep Revelations**

Before Ginny could answer, her face paled and she dropped her Butterbeer, the bottle shattered on the floor. She clutched at her stomach, her face contorting in pain.

"I don't feel so good," she gasped as she stumbled, nearly losing her balance. She clutched at the table, barely able to stay upright.

"Ginny!!" exclaimed both Harry and Ron.

"I really don't feel so good," said Ginny as her grip on the table loosened and she collapsed to the floor.

"What's happening?!" Gillian exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what's happening," said Max in an angry tone as he sniffed at the shattered remains of the Butterbeer bottle Ginny drank from, "she's been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" a shocked Hermione asked.

"Poisoned!" confirmed Jill as she sniffed the broken bottle, "cyanide poison, I know that stench anywhere!"

"Here!!" Ron said as he roughly shoved something into Harry's hand, something that tuned out to be a beazor. Without even thinking about where Ron got it, Harry shoved the beazor down Ginny's throat. Within seconds Ginny's complexion returned to normal and she was able to sit upright.

"What happened?" Ginny asked in a exhausted tone, "and what's that horrible taste in my mouth?"

"It's either the poison or the antidote," said Ron, "either one."

"How'd you know what to do?" Hermione asked as she, Ron and Harry helped Ginny stand up. She was a little unsteady, but she got back onto her two feet, "and where did you get a beazor?"

"I've always had one in my pocket for a few years now," said Ron, "I'm not so thick to forget what happened in Slughorn's office, so I've had a beazor close at, just in case."

"Well I for one am glad you've managed to think ahead for once," said Ginny.

"As am I, mate," said Harry. He then looked at Ginny, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I guess so," said Ginny, "I feel really tired, like I haven't slept in days, but other than that I'm alright."

"Well just to be safe," said Hermione, "we should have a Healer take a look at you."

"Isn't Ernie Macmillian in the city tonight?" Harry asked.

"That's right," said Hermione, "he's a Healer now, and he and several others from St. Mungos came to the party at the AMA." Hermione then winced at the mention of St. Mungos, but Ron had other things to worry about.

"But how did you get poisoned?" Ron asked Ginny, "how did the poison get here?"

"I don't know," said Ginny.

"Find out," Max said to Gillian, Jeff and Daniel in a commanding tone, "I've got a rotten feeling that Shannon is behind this."

"You may be right, boss," said Jeff. He, Daniel and Gillian left.

"Someone's going to pay for this," said Max in a determined tone, "I promise. Nobody tries to poison a friend on my watch."

"You can start with this," said John as he pointed to the broken poisoned bottle.

"The others are bringing in the forensics expert," said Max, "Virgil happens to be a big fan of CSI, and the new show, CSI: Miami."

"In the meantime," said Aaron, "I'd like to run a few tests on you, Ginny, just to be sure."

"Umm…" said Ginny, not wanting to put herself under the care of a muggle doctor.

"It'll be alright," said Aaron, "we at The Bureau have some of the most advanced medial examining equipment in the world, you won't feel a thing."

"I'll be with you the whole time," said Harry. For some reason, he felt that Aaron was just the sort of person that can be trusted. But still, he didn't want to leave Ginny alone with anyone.

"Alright," said Ginny, she then adopted a sly grin, "but don't get any funny ideas about playing doctor with me. Not heer anyway."

"Of course," said Harry as he also smiled eagerly.

Just then Jeff, Daniel and Gillian came in with Virgil. "Who got poisoned?" Virgil asked.

"I did," said Ginny, "and it's because of that," she pointed at the broken bottle.

"It was definitely cyanide," said Jill, "both Max and I have the gene."

"I know that you both have the gene that allows people to smell cyanide," said Virgil, "my question is how the poison got here?"

"That's what I want to know as well," said John, "I had both cases checked for anything foul when I bought them. That's something you learn to do when you're an Auror. Alastair Moody was right; constant vigilance."

"He was right," said Harry. He then remembered something odd, "John, why did you hesitate before handing me that bottle? I would have drunk from it if I hadn't handed it to Ginny."

"You think the poison was meant for you?" Ginny asked.

"It may just have been," said Harry, "John, tell me exactly what you were thinking at the time."

"I'm not sure," said a confused John, "when I opened the second case and reached for a bottle, I had this sudden urge to give you that specific bottle. The urge passed once you had the bottle, and I didn't even noticed that you gave it to Ginny."

"There's a way to know what happened," said Rebecca. She pulled out from her pocket a blue crystal, which she passed over the remains of the poisoned bottle, "yes," she said as the crystal flashed bright blue, "the bottle has been spelled, most likely to place on whomever touches it a compulsion to give the bottle to Harry, and if Harry happened to be the one to touch it first, he would be compelled to drink it outright.

"John, I suspect whoever packed this case intended for you to give the poisoned Butterbeer to Harry. The spell ended once John handed the bottle to Harry. I guess that's all that whoever is responsible cared about."

"But how did the poison get there in the first place?" Virgil asked. He looked at the shattered bottle and with a pair of long tweezers picked up the label, which somehow was still in one piece, "this looks like an imitation label."

He compared the label to one on an intact bottle, "yes, there are subtle differences. The one with the poison has a fake label."

"The case wasn't tampered with when I bought it this morning," said John, "and I had it locked in my office all day. Wait, after the battle at the warehouse, when I reported what happened to Linda Keith, I left my office door unlocked for about three minutes."

"That's more than enough time to replace one bottle with the poisoned one," said Rebecca, "That was less than half an hour ago. Whoever did this could still be in the AMA Headquarters."

"Heaven pity that poor soul when I catch him," said John through gritted teeth. With that he Dissappariated out.

"That's kinda freaky to watch," said Daniel.

"I don't think it's wise to have The Bureau open like that," said Jeff, "where any wizard can pop in and out."

"Maybe w-we should d-do something about it," said Gillian.

"I'll get to work on an anti-teleportation device in the morning," said Virgil.

"Or rather an anti-Apparating charm," said Hermione, "like the one for Hogwarts."

"Maybe," said Virgil, "we'll figure it out later. Right now we need to focus on catching the bastard who did this."

"So what now?" Ginny asked.

"First thing's first," said Aaron, "I need to find out that you really are alright. As far as you're concerned, you're my patient, and as soon as this Dr. Macmillian arrives, his patient as well."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Ginny.

********

She had nothing to worry about. A short time later Ernie Macmillian arrived at The Bureau. Naturally he was overwhelmed by the BPRD complex, but once he heard the full story of what happened, he immediately became all business, which is an improvement considering how much of an arrogant idiot he was back at Hogwarts.

Both Erine and Aaron examined Ginny for any signs of lingering poison and any other dark magic effects and non-magic effects. The two medical men compared their findings, while Harry and Ginny anxiously sat in Aaron's office; a modest sized room on the administration level.

Harry passed the time admiring the multiple doctorates that decorated one side of Aaron's office, while Ginny looked at the still pictures on the other wall, displaying various scenes of Aaron being with several people, whom she assumed were past patients.

Finally the two medicine men came into the office. Aaron sat at his desk, while Ernie Macmillian leaned against the wall.

"Well," said Ernie Macmillian, "we've completed our analyses."

"And it's only a matter of time before Max and the others find out who the guilty party is," said Aaron, "until then, we're happy to report that all traces of the poison have been eradicated from your body, with no lingering ill effects of any kind. Ginny, you're going to be alright."

"Thank goodness," said Harry as he hugged Ginny, and she hugged back.

"Remind me to thank Ron in the best way possible," said Ginny.

"I'm sure he'd love a new broomstick," said Harry, "or at the very least, tickets to the next Chudley Cannons game."

"Don't know why he still bothers with them," said Ginny, "but I'll see what I can do. Slughorn isn't the only one with connections you know."

"There's something else…" said Aaron in a more somber tone.

"What?" Harry asked. He had a feeling that he and Ginny were about to be on the receiving end of bad news.

"When Aaron used his scanning equipment," said Ernie in an equally somber tone, "he discovered something bad. Not life threatening, I can assure you, but it's not pleasant. I checked his results with mine, they're the same."

"We found some internal scarring," said Aaron to Ginny, "within your reproductive organs. Some sort of injury within the past five years has resulted in serious damage to your uterus. I'm sorry to say it, but this scarring has made it virtually impossible for you to have children."

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked, the full meaning of Aarons' words not registering with him yet, "what's this about internal scarring? What injury?"

"Oh no," said Ginny in a grave, distant tone, as if a buried memory had just unearth itself, "I almost forgot, it happened so suddenly, and then I forgot about it when I heard that Fred…and Remus and Tonks…"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in a concerned tone.

"It was during the Battle of Hogwarts," said Ginny, "while you, Ron and Hermione were looking for Ravenclaw's Diadem in The Room of Requirement. A Death Eater curse missed me, but it damaged the staircase I was on. I didn't fall far, but I hit the floor on my side pretty hard. I didn't feel hurt, I must have been so high on adrenaline at the time. I just got back up and kept fighting.

"When Voldemort called the truce and everyone began to calm down, that's when I realized that I was hurt. Madam Pomfrey said I had two broken ribs, a bruised kidney and some mild internal bleeding. She healed me, but was a little concerned about the internal bleeding. But there were so many other casualties to deal with, there wasn't time. I told her that I'd see her later.

"With all the excitement of what happened that night, I had forgotten about it. I was a little sore for a few days after the battle, but I didn't think that it was anything serious. But now…"

"Now you know," said Aaron.

"If Madam Pomfrey had had more time to heal you," said Ernie, "she would have realized exactly where you were bleeding from and taken more serious action. I'm sorry to say it, but since so much time has passed, not even magic will be able to fully remove the scars."

"And a mortal operation is out of the question," said Aaron, "not even the best reconstructive surgery can remove scarring like this."

"We weren't even trying to have children," said Harry in a distant tone, "I mean, we were both surprised a few months ago, but then we found out that that was a false pregnancy. But now…"

"We could always adopt," said Ginny in a mildly hopeful tone, yet it sounded like her heart wasn't with her words, "and I once heard Dad say something about surrogate mothers. But…"

"It wouldn't be the same," said Harry.

"Oh come on!" said Ernie in an annoyed tone, "I can believe you two are giving up like this!"

"Well what else are we supposed to you, you pompous bastard!!?" snapped Ginny, "Aaron said that I can't have children of my own."

"You think I really care what Aaron said?" Ernie asked, "I know you two, Harry, Ginny, and I know that something like this shouldn't break your spirits. As god as my witness, I'll do whatever I can to make it so you two can have children."

"I know you'll try," said Harry, "but, what Aaron said…"

"I may have spoken too soon," said Aaron in a tone that said he was thinking about something big. He stood up and began pacing, "there may be a way to remove the scarring without hurting Ginny. It's a long shot, and we won't even be able to do it for several years…but it might just work."

"What will work?" Harry asked, his spirits beginning to rise, but cautiously, as if afraid of getting crushed again.

"Tell me," said Aaron, "what do you know about nanotechnology?"

"Umm…" said Harry, "…not much."

"Don't look at me," said Ginny.

"Nanotechnology, or just nanotech," said Aaron, "involves manipulating mater at a microscopic level. Me and a few other Krelboyns are working on perfecting nanotech to the point where we can construct very, very, very small robots. I assume you know what robots are."

"Yeah," said Harry and Ginny, while Ernie nodded in agreement

"Well, these robots, once we've gotten them small enough, sophisticated and articulate enough," said Aaron, "they'll be able to enter the body of a patient and cure him or her of just about whatever ails them. One of the original concepts was to build a robot, or nanobot, small enough to go inside the body of a cancer patient and destroy tumor cells without harming healthy tissue.

"In theory it makes perfect sense, but at this point we're still working on the design of the nanobots, and we also have to create a means of making them that small. But once they're built, it would be easy enough to change their programming so they can remove scar tissue and even replace the damaged cells with healthy ones.

"Like I said, we're nowhere near ready to make these nanobots, but once they are ready, I'm sure it can be arranged for Ginny to be their first patient."

"You really think these nanobots can help me?" Ginny asked.

"I know they can help you," said Aaron in a confident tone, "in theory they're just for what you need. The real question should be how long you're willing to wait for them. At the rate we're going, which is pretty fast considering everything else that's happening in the world, I'd say we'd be able to mass-produce the nanobots and have them ready for clinical use by the end of the decade, Autumn of 2009 at the earliest."

"Seven years," said Harry. Considering that wizards can live nearly twice as long as Muggles, Dumbledore lived to be 150, that didn't seem that long. But was he and Ginny prepared to wait that long?

"There's more," said Aaron, "once we've got the design perfected and have a series of working prototypes, the nanobots then will have to through a barrage of tests to make sure they'll work properly, otherwise we won't be able to get them near the public. It'll be at least another eight years before the nanobots could be FDA approved."

"There may be a way to speed things up," said Ernie, "with a little magic of course. If I can look at the designs for the nanobots, as well as the designs for the method of making them, I may be able to reduce the time needed to get them ready."

"And I may be able to push the FDA approval through," said Aaron, "my family has connections all over the place. If I can have just one successful demonstration, a perfect test that everyone that matters can see, then they're sure to keep the rest of the process to a minimum."

"You're willing to do all this for us?" Harry asked.

"We're friends now," said Aaron, "and Ginny is my patient, and I'm always willing to help my friends, especially if one of them is a patient of mine. But the choice is yours. I wouldn't be able to call myself a doctor if I did this without your blessing."

Harry could tell that Ginny was seriously thinking about this. Already he knew that she didn't like the idea of an unknown number of tiny machines going inside her body, who wouldn't be disturbed by that?

"What do you think?" Ginny asked Harry.

"If you're willing to try," said Harry, "then I am."

"And I'll try if you want to," said Ginny. She looked at Aaron, and then to Ernie, "we'll try."

"Smashing!" said Ernie, "we'll get started immediately."

It was then that Max came into the room, "we know who did it."

********

A short time later found Harry, Ginny, Max, John and Travis in Virgil's office, which was much larger than Aaron's and had nearly twice the diplomas.

"Rebecca is coming in with a viewing crystal," said John, "we wanted to be sure of what exactly happened, but here's what we know; while I was talking with Linda earlier, someone did go into my office and switch the bottles. That someone, a coworker whom I wish to remain anonymous, was under the Imperius Curse when he did it. We found a security crystal that recorded someone in a storage room at The AMA, putting the whammy on my coworker."

"But who did it?" Ginny asked, "who tried to kill Harry and nearly killed me instead?"

"You'll have to see it to believe it," said John.

Just then Rebecca came in, with Ron and Hermione right behind her.

"Just tell us, Rebecca," said Ron, "I want to know who nearly killed my sister!"

"I told you you'll have to wait until Harry sees it first," said Rebecca. She set the crystal down on Virgil's desk, "oh, Harry, you're here, good. This is going to grind your gears when you see it, for real."

She activated the viewing crystal with her wand, showing the anonymous AMA employee entering a storage room. He was looking for a stack of blank forms, when a witch came into the room, closed the door and pointed her wand at the employee. He went rigid as the witch gave him instructions, then turned around to leave.

Harry blinked in surprise when he saw the face of the witch, but it seemed impossible.

Rebecca sensed Harry's surprise. She directed the crystal to replay the scene, then froze the image so it showed the face of the perpetrator; a witch wearing pink robes and had the facial features of a amphibian.

"Umbridge," said Harry in a distant tone that hid seething rage.

"What's old Toad Face doing here?!" Ron asked in an angry tone.

"What do you think she's doing?!" Ginny asked, "She's trying to kill my husband, that's what!"

"Do we know where she is?" Hermione asked.

"She Dissappariated shortly after making sure the poisoned bottle was in my office," said John, "we're working on tracing where she went to."

"Our Trackers can find her soon enough," said Travis. He then looked at Harry and Ginny, "this Umbridge is going to pay for what she did, I promise."

"What exactly did you do to this Umbridge that makes her want to kill you so much?" Jill asked as she and Andrew came into the room.

"You want the long story or the short one?" Harry asked.

"We' there's not much we can do until the Trackers find her," said Jill, "so the long version."

Harry then related everything that happened during his 5th year at Hogwarts, then what happened when he, Ron and Hermione broke into The Ministry to retrieve Slytherin's locket.

"What a bitch!" said Andrew as he and Jill tapped their fingertips to their palms to relieve their stress.

"It's all true," said Harry as he held up his hand that still bore the marks 'I Must Not Tell Lies.' Time had faded the scars, but they were still there.

"Goodness!" said Rebecca, "I had heard the effects of those black quills, but to actually see the results of writing with your own blood, it's revolting what she did to you," by now her voice had a distant tone to it and her eyes were slightly glazed over.

"To be the voice of truth when those in authority made you look like a liar, to be forced to mutilate yourself, such suffering…it's awful! It's horrible!!"

"Rebecca!" said a concerned Hermione as he grabbed her shoulders, "Rebecca!"

Her eyes cleared, "What happened?"

"I know what happened," said Katina in a shocked and amazed tone, "Rebecca, you have an ability."

"She's a Meta-Human?" Jill asked.

"That's impossible," said Andrew, "magic users can't be Meta-Humans."

"Maybe so," said Virgil, who had been in the room all the time, "but maybe not. Rebecca, have you always had these empathic flashed, where you remember past events?"

"I guess so," said Rebecca in a confused tone, her face also confused, but the hint of fear was just underneath the surface, "sometimes when I come to a place where a traumatic event occurred, where an incredibly strong emotion was experienced, I feel what those emotions were."

"She's an Empath alright," said Katina.

"What? No!" said Rebecca in an insulted tone, "no, I'm not a Meta-Human. I'm a witch, end of discussion."

"Before we go any further," said Hermione in her determined tone, "I just want to say that I know what you're thinking, Virgil Blake, and I can guess your thoughts as well, Katina Jones. Rebecca isn't one of you, and you can't force her to be one of you. I refuse to allow you to turn her into a weapon."

"Wait, back up a bit," said Andrew, "nobody said anything about turning people into weapons."

"Well that's what you do here at The Bureau," said Hermione.

"I think we need to take this discussion to a more comfortable atmosphere," said Virgil, "the recreation area, yes, that'll help."

A few minutes later found Harry and the others in a large room filled with various recreation activities; Ping-Pong, pool tables and other such games, as well as several large televisions sets equipped with videogame consoles. Jeff and Daniel were already in the room when the argument resumed.

"Okay, first of all," said Virgil, "we really don't know for sure if Rebecca is even a Meta-Human. This could be a unique quality specific to her magic."

"You don't believe that, Virgil," said Katina, "I sense the same thing that I've sensed in every Scanner and other Meta-Human that has psychic abilities. Rebecca is one of us."

"No!" shouted Rebecca, "no! I'm not a Meta-Human!"

"What's the problem with being a Meta-Human?" Ron asked.

"Are you really that thick?" Ginny asked.

"If Rebecca is a Meta-Human," said Harry as he realized what was going on, "then she'll have to stay at The Bureau."

"Either that or they'll erase her memories," said Hermione, her eyes blazing with angry determination, "That's what you do here to Meta-Humans; either you're a weapon or you get your mind wiped clean."

"Well of course we're weapons," said Katina in a matter of fact tone, "what else would we be?"

"It's not like there's anything else for us out there in the world," said Jeff, "not for people like us."

"We've accepted that people, normal people," said Daniel, "mortals, muggles, whatever you call them, they are stupid. They are afraid of what they don't understand, nor do they want to understand. As long as people are unwilling to accept what they don't understand, they'll never accept Meta-Humans."

"Which is why we have to remain secret," said Katina, "and it's very hard to get a job when you're the kind of person that's not supposed to exist publicly."

"But still," said Hermione, her convictions that something wrong is happening still strong, " you're being degraded into something less than human. You shouldn't be treated like this. You deserve, at least, a chance at a normal life."

"We do get a chance," said Jeff, "but it means giving up our abilities."

"Aaron's father, Dr. Thaddeus Spartan," said Daniel, "another brilliant mind, he discovered a compound that can inhibit the abilities of a Meta-Human. Said Meta-Human would need to keep taking the drug for the rest of his or her life in order to stay 'normal.' And of curse, if they choose to do so, they'd have to have their memories altered before they're given the drug, and circumstances would have to be arranged so he or she would keep taking the drug without knowing that it's there."

"It's very complicated," said Katina, "but there is a system set up for Meta-Humans who choose to give up their ability. But I would never choose that."

"Neither would I," said Jeff, "I can absorb energy, and Katina is one of the strongest Scanners in The Bureau, if not the world."

"I'm not that strong," said Katina in a modest tone.

"You are strong," said Daniel, "way stronger than Shannon. I'll bet that if it came down to the two of you, you'd beat her in a heartbeat."

"None of that matters," said Hermione.

"She's right," said Virgil, "we're not even sure that Rebecca is a Meta-Human."

"I know what I sensed," said Katina, she looked at Rebecca, "you have a gift, Rebecca Covington, a gift that wizards can't help you with. But we can. Here at The Bureau, we can help you bring out your full potential."

"I don't want to bring out my full potential!" shouted Rebecca as she drew her wand, "and don't even think about touching my memories! I won't let you take me away from my people! I won't join you…you…you mutants!"

Harry heard Andrew, Jill, Virgil, Katina, Daniel and Jeff gasp loudly, then all of them became very angry.

"I'd watch your language around here," said Jill in a menacing tone, her fingers tapping her palm, "if you knew what was good for you."

"What's wrong with saying mu-" said Ron, but he never got to finish.

"Don't say that word!" snapped Andrew as his fingers tapped his palm, "it's demeaning and degrading."

"It's like with you wizards," said Virgil, "like calling a Muggleborn a mudblood."

"It's worse," said Katina as she glared at Rebecca, "it's like calling an African American the 'N' word."

"It's the one thing that's guarantied to grind a Meta-Human's gears," said Daniel.

"So again," said Jill to Rebecca, "watch your language."

"I don't care about that," said Rebecca, she really sounded upset now, "I won't join you! I won't let you take me away from my people. I won't let you take me away from John!"

"Oh," said Ron, "is she…?"

"I guess so," said Hermione.

"She's in love with John," said Ginny to Harry.

"She is," said Harry.

Harry watched Virgil take several calming breaths before speaking, "let's not make this any worse than it already is. Katina, right now I don't give a flying fck what you sensed in Rebecca. Until Aaron and I can confirm it, Rebecca isn't a Meta-Human. And yes, I know what she called us, but I don't care."

"Don't care about what?" Patricia asked as she and Warren came into the room.

"Katina believes that Rebecca is one of us," said Daniel.

"She is!" said Katina, "I know it!"

"Stop saying that!!" exclaimed Rebecca as she angrily aimed her wand at Katina, "I'm not one of you! And if you don't back off, I'll…I'll…"

"Are you threatening me?!" Katina asked in a menacing tone.

"Damn right I am!" said Rebecca, "I won't let you or anyone else destroy who I am!"

By now Harry had had enough. He was going to cast the voice enhancing spell, so as to make himself heard, but Patricia beat him to the punch, so to speak.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" Patricia shouted nearly loud enough to burst Harry's eardrums.

"Nobody is destroying anyone's identity," said Patricia in a normal tone, "Rebecca, we're not going to take you away from your people, no matter what ability you have. We won't force you to join us, that's not what we do here."

"But she's one of us," said Katina in a whining tone.

"What did I just tell you!?" said Patricia as she raised her voice, then spoke again in a normal volume, "now, Rebecca, we're not going to erase your memories either. The Bureau and The AMA are working together for the greater good now," she gave Rebecca a reassuring smile, "you're an intelligent woman, do you honestly think we'd jeopardize this new partnership all for someone who may not even be a Meta-Human?"

Harry could tell that Katina wanted to voice her opinion, her face was twisted with anxiety over being silent, but she held her silence none the less.

"You're right," said Rebecca, "I'm sorry I acted the way I did, I guess I kind of freaked out there."

"We're sorry for the way we acted," said Jeff, while Daniel, Virgil, Jill and Andrew nodded in agreement.

"And I'm sorry for using the 'M' word," said Rebecca.

"Wait," said Patricia, "you used the 'M' word?"

"That's right!" said Katina, "she called me a Mu…"

"Don't say it!" snapped Patricia, "I don't care about that."

"But she…" protested Katina.

"I don't want to hear it!!" snapped Patricia, "let it go, Katina Jones. I'm giving you a direct order! Let it go!"

"We've got bigger fish to fry," said Warren, "Shannon is still out there."

Harry could tell that Katina was fighting herself to remain calm and not let her anger lose. Eventually she relented, "very well," she said in a polite tone, "I will let the matter go, until Shannon is dealt with."

She then glared at Rebecca, "deny it all you want, but you're one of us. Once we've dealt with Shannon we will finish this discussion, one way or another." With that she left the room.

"Great Hippogriffs!" said Ginny.

"I thought a bloody war was about to start," said Ron.

"It may just yet," said Patricia, "Katina is one of the most stubborn people I know. The fact that she's an incredibly powerful Scanner makes her more stubborn. She's not going to let this go any time soon."

She looked at Rebecca, "we're going to get though this, I promise. Katina may be stubborn, but we know how to control her."

"If she wants to take you," said Jill, "She'll have to go through me first."

"And me," said Andrew.

"And me," said Virgil, "I've got a few surprises that can stop her if she get's out of hand."

Just then Max came into the room, "who made Katina mad?"

"It's a long story," said Andrew, "What's the word, Max?"

"I'll tell you the word," said Max in an eager tone, "we've found Umbridge, that's the word!"

"Then what the bloody hell are we still doing here?" Ron asked, "let's go!"

"Ginny," said Harry, "I…"

"Before you say anything else, Harry," said Ginny, "and you to, Ron, I'm going with you. I want to be there when you catch the bitch who tried to kill me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Harry.

**The end of chapter 10. Next chapter, our heroes find and confront old Toad Face and deal with her once and for all. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge or Justice

Last time found Ron saving Ginny with the use of a beazor. A brief but intense invistigation found that the poison in the butterbear was planted nby Umbridge, whom had intended to kill Harry. But the bigger shock came when Harry and Ginny found out that she can't have children. We learned that Ginny was hurt during the Battle of Hogwarts, resulting in her being unable to have a child of her own. But there was hope. Dr. Aaron Spartain and Earnie Macmillain promised to help, saying that a treatment for Ginny could be made availabe in a few years. But then came a bigger shock when Katina said that Rebecca was a Meta-Human, and therefore would have to stay at The Bureau. An all out war between wizards and Meta-Humans over the fate of Rebecca was averted when everyone promised to deal with Umbridge and Shannon Revek first. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 11: Revenge or Justice?**

The Bureau's trackers had located Umbridge in a condemned shopping mall in Alexandria, Virginia, a few minutes from Washington across The Potomac River. With Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione were John, Rebecca, Chris and Samantha (of course) along with Patricia, Warren, Travis, Max and The Ramblers, as well as twenty Bureau operatives and thirty Aurors. Ernie was with Aaron as they waited with all the Bureau vehicles, choosing to remain out of the combat area until they were needed.

"You sure we need all this firepower?" Hermione asked.

"Our Trackers determined that Umbridge has at least twenty Rouges with her," said Max as he loaded his revolver, spinning the cylinder for luck before holstering it, "and as soon as Gillian reports back, we'll know how many mind-slaves and other enemies are there."

"I already know that there's ten Scanners in the mall," said Katina, "and at least 20 demons, and who knows how many dark wizards. Trust me, we'll need all the muscle we can get for this."

Just then Gillian appeared from the shadows, her voice free of any stuttering, "thirty Rouges and 250 mind-slaves. I counted at least 15 people with wands, as well as another ten wearing robes. This has got to be the main base of operations for the enemy."

"Any sign of Shannon?" Jill asked.

"No," said Gillian, "but someone was talking to her on a cell phone. They hung up be fore I could hear anything useful, but I distinctly heard her name used."

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you what the plan is," said Leon, "we're going to go in, fight our way past all the mind-slaves and other baddies, bust up whatever foul deeds they're plotting and kill Umbridge while we're at it."

"Wait…what?" Hermione asked.

"You heard Leon," said Jeff, "we're going to kill the bitch who tried to kill Harry but nearly killed Ginny."

"I hope you don't have a problem with that," said Daniel.

"As a matter of fact," said Hermione, "It does. You can't just go in and kill her."

"Why not?" Jeff asked, "she's guilty as hell, you know that."

"That still isn't an excuse for murder," said Ginny, "sure, Umbridge has done terrible things, and she nearly murdered me tonight."

"Turnabout is fair play," said Gillian.

"Not this time it isn't," said Harry.

"I can't believe you're defending the bitch who nearly killed your wife just now," said Katina, "she has to pay!"

"You didn't hesitate to destroy Voldemort," said Andrew.

"That was different," said Harry, "Voldemort had to be stopped before anyone else got murdered."

"All the more reason to stop Umbridge before she does murder anyone," said Jill.

"You just can't do it," said Hermione, "not without giving Umbridge a chance to redeem herself."

"Some people are beyond redemption," said Katina.

"Who are you to decide that?" Ron asked.

"Who are you to judge us?" Daniel asked.

"All of you shut up!" snapped Max, "you're all sniping at each other, just itching to start a fight, when you forget who the real enemy is."

"Shannon," said Jill, "we know that Umbridge is with those who are working with Shannon."

"This could be our chance to figure out what Shannon's overall plan is," said Andrew, "as well as where she is."

"He's right," said Leon in a tone that inclined that he had just changed his mind, "if Umbridge is indeed in cahoots with Shannon, then we need her alive." Harry then saw the angry look Katina was giving Leon. "For now," Leon added.

"I agree," said Harry, "we need Umbridge alive. But afterwards she is to be turned over to the proper authorities."

"He means us," said John, "whether or not Umbrdige deserves the death penalty is up to the American Wizengamot. If Minister Shacklebolt and the British Wizengamot have a problem with that, if they have any jurisdiction issues, they're more than welcome to participate in Umbridge's trial."

"If this were just a Bureau matter," said Katina, "we wouldn't bother with a trial."

"Well we at the AMA believe in a little something called 'due process," said Rebecca.

"Enough!" snapped Patricia, "we're here to stop Shannon and arrest Umbridge, and that's it! Don't give me that look, Katina! I'm putting my foot down on this."

"I'm with Patricia on this," said Max, "don't make me order you, Katina."

"Alright," said Katina, "if you want to arrest Umbridge, be my guest. But remember, accidents happen."

"What's she mean by that?" Ron asked.

"I think she means that if something were to happen to Umbridge then we shouldn't directly blame her," said Harry

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," said John.

Just then Katina tensed, as if sensing something terrible, "they know we're here! The Rouge Scanners, they sense us!"

"Well that sucks," said Jill.

"It's worse," said Katina, "they've summoned a 'big one.'"

Before Harry could ask what a 'big one' was, something incredibly large crashed through the wall of the condemned shopping center and charged straight for him. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Rebecca managed to Dissappariate out of the way in time to avoid being trampled by the gargantuan demon. It was like a black-furred wooly mammoth but with six legs and octopus tentacles growing out of its back, each tentacle ending in a crab-like claw large enough to grab a human. It's head had four razor-sharp tusks and a trunk twelve feet long that ended in a snakehead with purple venom dripping from its fangs.

"Whoa ugly!!" shouted Rebecca as she dodged it's serpentine trunk, the fangs of the snakehead just inches away from biting her on the neck.

Harry and Hermione shot stunning spells, while Ron and Ginny cast leg-locking curses. None of which seemed to effect the abomination.

Harry then avoided one reaching tentacle claw and retaliated by blasting the tentacle, severing it halfway. He then blasted two more tentacles, but more began growing out of the back of the demon.

All this time the air was full of gunfire from the hundreds of mind-slaves and insidious lights from the wands of the enemy wizards. But all Harry was concerned about was how to stop the demon before it hurt someone.

Unfortunately he was too late to prevent that. Daniel managed to get the demon's attention by throwing a grenade at it. The grenade blasted off the end of it's serpentine trunk, depriving the creature of one of its weapons.

Yet this only made it angry. It charged at Daniel, who kept shooting at it with his machinegun, but the bullets just bounced off it's furry hide. The demon grabbed Daniel by the waist with its ruined trunk, brought it to its mouth and bit off his left leg.

Just then Warren charged at the demon, tackling it in the flank hard enough to offset it so that it let Daniel go. Warren then ran and caught Daniel before he hit the ground, then carried him towards Aaron, who already had his bag out.

Harry then saw Patricia stare down the demon. It roared and charged at her. She just stood in it's path and took an incredibly deep breath. It seemed impossible that anyone could have the lung capacity that Patricia had.

Just before the demon trampled her, Patricia let out a scream loud enough to nearly shatter Harry's eardrums if he hadn't anticipated it and covered his ears. The sheer force of air pressure that was coming from Patricia's mouth knocked the demon over.

Jill and Gillian then rushed up and began attacking the fallen demon with their blades; Jill with her saber, and Gillian with her knives, she having lost hold of her sword in the fighting. Warren then began swinging his kanabo into the exposed soft underbelly of the demon.

With the demon's venerable underbelly exposed, Harry and Rebecca, followed by Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Chris and Samantha, blasted the demon with high-impact curses that helped reduce the creature to a sticky mess. It was over within minutes, the creature was dead.

"Bloody hell," said Ron as he sat on the ground.

"You can say that again my friend," said Chris.

"This was something else," said Ginny to Harry, "and if I ever want to do it again, you have my permission to do whatever you have to do to convince me otherwise."

"I'll remember that," said Harry.

"I think the fighting's over," said Hermione. True enough, the sound of gunfire had ceased. Harry would later learn that the combined force of Bureau operatives and AMA Aurors had overwhelmed the mind-slaves with superior tactics, while Max, Jeff and Leon had gotten behind the Rouges and taken them out quickly, and Katina had used her own surprise maneuver to either kill or disable the enemy Scanners. The enemy wizards were all stunned and were being taken back to the AMA for proper questioning.

"What happened to Daniel?" Jeff asked as he came running up.

"A f#ck$ng demon tried to eat me!!" snapped Daniel as he fought against the pain in his ruined leg, "that's what f#ck$ng happened!"

"You're going to be fine," said Aaron has he gave Daniel a shot for the pain, "I'll stop the bleeding and have the wound cleaned of any infectious agents in not time." The young doctor then went to work.

"He'll b-be fine," Gillian said, "Aaron is t-the b-b-best."

"I always said he'd do well as a field agent," said Jill, "but that's just me talking."

"I think I know where the stomach is in this thing," said Jeff as he examined the remains of the dead demon, "if I hurry, I can cut it open and get your leg back, Daniel."

"No thanks," said Daniel in a dazed voice as the pain killers went into effect, "would you want your leg back after it's been in the stomach of a demon?"

"He's got a p-point," said Gillian.

"Well I guess Daniel is one of the lucky ones," said Jill as she sheathed her sword after wiping the demon blood off of it.

"Lucky?" Ron asked, "he just had his leg eaten by a bloody demon!"

"He's lucky to have lived through it with only one leg lost," said Jill, "quite a few of us Meta-Humans have suffered worse, far worse."

"He's lucky to be retiring with his mind in one piece," said Andrew as he came walking over, "and the rest of him intact, so yes, Daniel is lucky."

"Who said anything 'bout retiring, man?" Daniel asked, he was now sounding like he was on a marijuana trip, "no way am I leaving The Bureau, it's way fun here. Just put me in a wheelchair and stick me in front of a computer, man, I'll be fine."

"It would be to his advantage to be permanently on staff at HQ," said Jeff, "he never did like being a field operative."

"And who knows when we'll find as good a software expert?" Andrew asked.

"I guess it could be arranged," said Aaron as he sterilized the wound and began tying up blood vessels and then bandaging the wound, "as soon as he's all healed up, I'll recommend that Daniel be given a desk job."

"Far out, man," said Daniel, "Far out!"

Harry watched Daniel being carried out of the building to a Bureau owned ambulance, which Aaron said would take him to a Bureau sponsored hospital, "He'll be fine," said Aaron.

"Wish I could say the same for Toad Face," said Ron.

Harry turned around to see Max and Leon dragging Umbridge with them, with Katina and Travis right behind them. Umbridge looked more worse for wear and had a small cut on her chin. But she looked far more angry and disturbed than hurt.

"Let go of me! Do you know who I am! I am Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry of Magic! You have no right to treat me this way! I demand that you release me, you filthy barbarians!"

"Barbarian?" Leon asked, "how interesting a comment. I've been called may insulting things in my life; cad, pervert, cheater, I've even been called a two-timing manwhore once or twice, but never a barbarian."

"And I'm not filthy," said Max as he and Leon shoved Umbridge towards Harry, "I shower more than regularly, thank you very much."

"Hello, Delores," said Harry, "it's been a long time."

"Not long enough, you meddling brat!" snapped Umbridge, "I should have destroyed you long ago!"

"You had your chance then," said Harry, "and you had another chance tonight, and you failed at both, only tonight you nearly destroyed the one whom I care about the most."

"We know what you did, Umbridge," said John, "you tried to assassinate Harry, and at the same time your friend Shannon Revek is trying to sabotage The Harmony Project."

"An insult to wizard kind!" snapped Umbridge, "wizards and muggles should never interact! Never!!"

"Sounds like a motive for cooperation with Shannon to me," said Patricia.

"If you're so hell-bent on keeping wizards and muggles apart," said John, "why'd you team up with a psychotic muggle like Shannon Revek?"

"Speaking of the devil," said Katina, "there's no sign of Shannon."

"The bitch got away again!!" snapped Jeff.

"Well I know someone who has something to say about it," said Jill as she glared at Umbridge.

"I have nothing to say," remarked Umbridge as she crossed her arms in contempt, "if I'm under arrest, I demand that I speak with my advocate before answering any further questions, if I decide to answer them at all."

"You're going to need a lawyer," said Travis as he glared at Umbridge, "there's enough evidence against you to have you buried alive!"

"Face it, Umbridge," said John, "your days of avoiding justice are over."

"Justice?" Umbridge asked in a mocking tone, "justice!? You dare talk to me about justice?! After all I've done for wizard kind, after the way I've been treated, I deserve justice!"

"Clearly we have different definitions of justice," said Jill, "normally my version of justice involves massive blood loss and excessive mutilation. But in this case I'd rather attract as little attention as possible; no excessive trial, no media coverage, just get it over with."

"That I'm willing to agree with," said Andrew as he tapped his fingers with one hand and pulled out his oversized pistol with the other, "one shot to the head. Of course, with my piece here, it'll leave a wonderful mess, but then I'll have to clean it up."

"It'll do you good to clean up after yourself for once, what with all the messes you leave in the field," said Jill in an annoyed tone as she tapped her fingers. But the conversation ended there.

"You cannot kill me!" exclaimed Umbridge, more outraged than afraid for her life, "I have my rights! I demand that I be put in contact with my advocate and be given a fair trial. I have rights!!"

"You've forfeited your rights a long time ago as far as I'm concerned," said Ginny in a low, threatening tone, sounding very much like her mother, "what you did to all of us at Hogwarts, especially Harry, and then what you did in the Ministry while working for Voldemort, that's enough to have you thrown into Azkaban for life, but it wouldn't be the same since Kingsley ordered all the Dementors destroyed.

"But what you did tonight, that eclipses everything else you've done. You tried to kill Harry, my husband, my soul mate, my one true love. Instead you nearly killed me, so I'm sure that Harry's as eager to destroy you as I am. And don't get me started on what Ron's feeling right now."

"Bloody right," said Ron.

"However," said Ginny, "in your attempt to murder Harry, you inadvertently brought into the open an important truth, a truth that would have cause Harry and me far more pain than it would have if we'd discovered it later on."

Ginny raised her wand and aimed it at Umbridge's twisted heart, "I could destroy you right here and now, and nobody here would even blink, we're that pissed." She stepped forward, causing Umbridge to flinch.

"But I won't," said Ginny as she lowered her wand, "unlike you, the idea of cold-blooded murder sickens me, so I won't kill you. Instead I shall do you a favor, Delores Umbridge, I'm going to give you a chance, the same chance Harry gave Voldemort; I'm giving you a chance at remorse."

"What?" Umbridge asked, shocked as well as angry.

"Yes," said Ginny, "even after all the horrible things you've done, I still like to believe there's a spark of humanity within you, no matter how small it is. So I wish for you to live, Umbridge, live so that one day you will come to regret your foul deeds, and maybe, just maybe, you'll emerge a better person. I wash my hands of you, Umbridge, what you do with yourself us up to you."

"I regret nothing!" said Umbridge as she trembled with rage, "everything I did was for the greater good! It was all for the Ministry, for wizard kind! I regret nothing! Nothing!!" she then pulled out a concealed wand and aimed at Harry and Ginny.

Timed seemed to slow as everyone reacted at once. Ron, Hermione and the other witches and wizards aimed their wands at Umbridge, while Max, Andrew and the other Meta-Humans and Bureau agents aimed their guns. But Harry and Ginny were faster than all of them.

Synchronized like the madly in love witch and wizard they were, they both shouted _"Expelliarmus!!" _just as Umbrdge shouted a curse that Harry had never heard of before.

Despite the double disarming spell, Umbridge, in her madness, somehow held onto her wand as black flames erupted from the tip. The disarming spells forced her wand away from Harry and Ginny, but it wound up pointed at John Baxter, who took the full force of the curse. A ball of black fire hit him in the face. He fell to the ground and the foul flames burned his right eye and half of his face from his forehead to his jaw.

"JOHN!!!" screamed Rebecca as she rushed to his side as he thrashed about in agony.

Harry and Ginny were so shocked by this that they didn't noticed Umbridge aiming her wand at them again until it was almost too late.

But then a shot rang out. A .45 cal bullet smashed into Umbridge's right wrist. Her want flew into the air as she clutched her ruined wrist.

Max aimed his revolver at the airborne wand, pulled the hammer back and squeezed the trigger, destroying the wand with another shot. He then aimed his gun at Umbridge, fanning the hammer as he shot her three more times, one in each leg above the knee and once in her left arm above the elbow.

The wounds were placed so they avoided any major blood vessels, but they did enough damage to cause Umbridge to fall to the ground, unable to move. Less than four seconds passed between the first shot and the last.

"You!!" spat Umbridge, "you shot me, you filthy mutant muggle!!"

"The next bullet goes right between your eyes," said Max as he pulled the hammer back and took aim, "if you don't shut up."

"He's got her covered," said Jill to Harry, as if saying that he was free to focus on what needed to be focused on.

By the time Harry and Ginny got to John, Aaron and Ernie Macmillian were already at work, John already having passed out from the pain. "He's lost the eye," said the Meta-Human doctor, "but I believe we can save the rest of his face. There'll be some scaring, but it's the best I can do."

"I've never seen anything like those back flames Toad Face used," said Ernie, "but they've seemed to have run their course. I can't detect any other effects."

"Will he be alright?" a frantic Rebecca asked.

"I just said he'll be alright," said Aaron, "he won't be the same on the outside, but he's out of danger. He'll pull though, eventually."

"Still think everyone deserves a chance?" Katina asked Hermione in a vindictive tone, as if daring Hermione to disagree.

Hermione was speechless, but Ron answered for her, "you've made your point; some people are beyond redemption."

"I agree," said Ginny as she glared at Umbridge with unadulterated contempt. She then looked at Jill and the other Ramblers, "go kill her."

"Excellent!" said Jill in an eager tone.

"Congratulations, Umbridge," said Leon as he smiled viciously, "you're gonna die!" The team of Meta-Humans closed in on the disgraced witch.

"No," said Rebecca in a cold, flat tone. She had been holding John's head in her arms since he collapsed. Now she stood up, her face expressionless yet focused, as if she were driven by a higher purpose, "she's mine."

"You'll get no arguments from me," said Jeff as he and the other Ramblers backed away from Umbridge, Max keeping his revolver aimed at Umbridge in case she had one more desperate act to pull, as if that could save her now.

"You are evil, Delores Umbridge," said Rebecca as she walked over to her, "you have done terrible things. You have inflicted so much misery on so many innocents, all because you thought it was for the greater good. Good and evil maybe in the eye of the beholder, but you, you are only capable of seeing something you cannot have; joy and happiness, so you crush that good with your twisted version of good. I cannot allow this to continue."

"What are you going to do to me?" Umbridge asked, clearly now afraid for her life.

"I'm not going to kill you," said Rebecca as she knelt down, "That would be all to easy. Instead you are going to experience firsthand all the pain and misery you've ever caused, and you are going to continue to experience all that wickedness, for the rest of your days."

Before anyone could do anything to stop her, Rebecca grabbed Umbridge by the head and forced her eyelids opened. Harry sensed rather than saw that some sort of energy was passing from Rebecca to Umbridge, and the result of this energy would be something he would never forget.

Umbridge struggled to get free of Rebecca's grasp, but Rebecca's hold was two strong. Combined with the wounds inflicted by Max Kildare, Umbridge wasn't going anywhere. After about thirty seconds Umbridge stopped moving and lay still, her eyes open and glazed over.

"It's done," said Rebecca as she sat back and nearly fell over from exhaustion. Hermione and Katina rushed to keep her upright.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked as Rebecca was helped back up.

Rebecca blinked, her vision refocusing as if she herself was just in a trance, "something I didn't know I could do until tonight. I forced Umbridge to remember all the pain and misery she inflicted in her life, only, she's remembering it from the point of view of her innocent victims. She's the one being tormented and tortured now."

Rebecca then glared at the still catatonic Umbridge, "and she'll stay that way until her heart gives out."

"Well I'm satisfied," said Max as he lowered the hammer on his gun and holstered it.

"As am I," said Jill as she sheathed her sword.

"Impressive," said Katina, "you still sure you're not one of us?"

"I'm positive," said Rebecca as she glared at Katina, "you may think having abilities like your is alright, but not me. I didn't ask to have this power, I don't want it, nor will I ever want it!

"I remember now, when I was nearly finished with my Auror training, it was an empathic flash that caused me to have a nervous breakdown. I had a vision of the past, an event so horrible, to terrifying, that the exact details are still blocked in my mind, but they were terrible, that much I know. This 'ability,' it's the reason why I've been a laughingstock among my peers. This power has cause me nothing but trouble, and I want nothing more to do with it!"

"There's always the inhibiting compound," said Andrew, "Aaron, you think your father's drug could help Rebecca?"

"I don't know," said Aaron, "the drug my dad discovered can block a Meta-Human's ability or abilities, but it only works if they keep taking it, for life. But there's no way to tell if it'll work on someone who is both a Meta-Human and a magic user, it's never happened before, and I can't guarantee if there won't be any side effects."

"No way are you experimenting on me!" snapped Rebecca, "ill go straight to Director General Rothheimer himself if I have to, but nobody is using me for a lab rat!"

"It's either that or join us as one of us," said Jeff.

"Damned if you do and damned if you don't," said Katina, once again her voice taking on a vindictive tone, "I suggest you choose the lesser of two evils and join your own kind."

"I am among my own kind!" said Rebecca, tears forming in her eyes, "and I'll be damned before I ever join you!"

"In that case you've just marked yourself as a Rouge," said Katina, "and it's up to us to stop you from hurting someone."

"There is another option!" said Hermione in a commanding tone, "one that will allow Rebecca to get the best of both worlds."

"I'm listening," said Katina. Harry could tell that Hermione's words had struck a curious note in the Meta-Human.

"I'm convinced that Rebecca has an ability that some may consider to be one like a Meta-Human would have," said Hermione, "but I'm also convinced that Rebecca is first and foremost a witch.

"Then there's her ability, which I'm convinced has helped her in the past. Am I right?"

"You are," said Rebecca, "it has helped me a few times, but I have no control over it. I just get these empathic flashes without meaning to."

"It's like when a young witch or wizard accidentally uses magic before he or she get's their first wand," said Hermione, "their magic often acts on instinct."

"Like when Harry sent a snake on his cousin," said Ron.

"And the time he inflated his Aunt Marge," said Ginny.

"And I can name dozens of times I used magic without even knowing what I was doing," said Harry, "all of it was before I discovered I was really a wizard, but it's all true."

"Here is my suggestion," said Hermione, "Rebecca will spend time in The Bureau on a regular basis, say two or three days a week. During that time, Katina and the other Scanners there will help Rebecca control her ability to the point where she can use it at will, and where she isn't a danger to herself or others.

"In return for this help, Rebecca will still spend time at The Bureau on a regular basis, if not as a Bureau operative, but more like a liaison between The Bureau and The AMA. While Rebecca is at The Bureau, at least one BPRD agent will be at The AMA, possibly a Rambler as well."

"An exchange program," said Harry.

"Exactly," said Hermione, "the very reason why we're all here tonight is because we're trying to better relations between wizards and muggles. What better way to strengthen those relationships than to have an open partnership between those who have dedicated themselves to the defense of the world?"

"She has a point," said Ron.

"She does," said Max, "is this satisfactory to you, Katina?"

"No," said Katina, "but I see no other alternative that won't end in tears. I'll go with it, assuming Rebecca is."

"I don't like this any more than you do," said Rebecca, "but like you said, there really isn't anything else," she held out her hand, "if we can't be friends, we can at least be allies."

"Allies it is then," said Katina as she shook Rebecca's hand, "as soon as we've dealt with Shannon, I promise that I'll do everything I can to help you control your ability, and I keep my promises."

"This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship," said Jill.

"Assuming they don't kill each other first," said Andrew.

"Like us?" Jill asked as she taped her fingers.

"Well," said a slightly flustered Andrew as he tapped his fingers, "we're not going to kill each other…I mean…we've never actually _wanted _to kill each other, or at least I never really wanted you dead."

"Oh, and why's that?" Jill asked.

"Because I love you," Andrew said in a teasing manner.

It took Jill a few seconds before she realized that Andrew was joking, but in those few seconds, she thought he was serious, or so Harry thought.

But then Jill started laughing heartily, "oh yeah, like that'll ever happen."

Harry was then surprised to hear Andrew laughing as well, "yeah, it'll never happen," laughed Andrew.

"How long do you think they'll keep denying it?" Ginny asked, "even I can tell that they were made for each other."

"I'd give it a few years," said Harry, "four or five."

Just then Harry felt really strange. The sensation was similar to travel via Portkey, but instead of one hook behind his navel, it was like his whole body had been grabbed by a giant fist and yanked somewhere else.

Before he knew it, Harry was in some part of a building; a large room with two large doors that were bolted and secured with various locks.

Harry then heard the sound of a body collapsing to the floor, followed by the sound of someone taking their last breath before dieing. Harry turned around to see a dead man on the floor, his nose, eyes and ears dripping with blood.

"It's a shame really," said a voice from the other side of the room, a female voice. There stood the woman who's picture Harry had seen just hours before.

"That man was probably the only one of his kind," said Shannon Revek as she took a step towards Harry, "the only Scanner who could teleport a person without actually touching that person. Teleporting you away from your friends was bad enough, but to ensure that you were unarmed, that's what finished the poor bastard off."

Harry then realized that his wand was missing. He looked around and saw it in the middle of the room. Unfortunately, by now Shannon Revek was between Harry and his wand.

**The end of chapter 11. **

Next chapter it all comes down to this, a showdown between Harry and Shannon Revek. Who will survive? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12: The Face of Evil

Last time found Harry and the others tracking Umbridge to an abandoned shopping center, where they wound up fighting and destroying a vicious demon. Umbridge was captured, but Ginny offered old toad face the chance for redemption. Umbridge responded by trying to kill Harry and Ginny, but wound up seriously hurting John. Rebecca responded by trapping Umbridge in a mental loop of all the suffering her victums experiences. A compromise was then established between the AMA Aurors and the BPRD Ramblers; Rebecca has a Meta-Human ability, so she will spend time at The Bureau to learn how to control that ability, while still upholding her duties as an Aura. Just hwen things were starting to work out, Harry was forced into another place, where he found himself in the presence of the one who is responsible for this whole mess. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 12: The Face of Evil**

"I assume I need no introduction," said Shannon Revek.

"And I also assume you know who I am," said Harry. He knew that for now the only thing he could do was stall for time.

"Indeed I do know," said Revek, "and I also know that you're thinking that if you keep me talking long enough, your friends will find you," she gave Harry a disarming smile, "let me assure you, we won't be disturbed any time soon. We have so much to discuss."

"Like how you used an innocent man to bring me here?" Harry said in an accusing tone.

"This empty shell is of little consequence," said Revek as she pointed to the dead Scanner, "I asked it to bring you to me, and it willingly agreed."

"You brainwashed him," said Harry, "you forced your will on him to do your bidding, even at the cost of his life."

"A necessary sacrifice for the greater good," said Revek, "but that's not why I brought you here, Harry Potter."

"And why is that?" Harry asked.

"You intrigue me, Harry Potter," said Revek, "a man who has done so much in such a short time; slaying a basilisk, fending off an overwhelming number of Dementors single-handedly, and so much more that led to your victory over Voldemort, and all before you were 18, I am impressed," she smiled, but to Harry it was like looking at a snake, a different kind of snake than Voldemort was, but a snake nonetheless.

"I'm not that special," said Harry modestly, "most of the time I didn't know what I was doing; it was mostly luck and the fact that I had my friends with me."

"Oh but you are special," said Revek, "you are the rightful owner of The Elder Wand, and that makes you a wizard among wizards in my book."

"Just how do you know so much about me anyway?" Harry asked, "And how do you know so much about wizards and magic?"

"I have my sources," said Revek in an idle tone, as if she didn't want to talk about this particular subject, "your friend Delores was very informative. You wouldn't believe how cooperative she was once I promised her the means to her revenge, not only on you, Harry, but on The Ministry of Magic, whom she felt had betrayed her.

"Alas, she is no longer of use to me. She probably wouldn't have been useful for much longer. I knew she wouldn't have the competence to eliminate you or anyone you cared about. What I did know was that you and your family would go to any means possible to stop Delores before she hurt anyone else.

"A pity about John Baxter, he would have been an interesting addition to my collective, as would Rebecca Covington. She may deny it all she wants, but she is the first Meta-Human who can use magic."

"How do you know that?" Harry demanded, "and what's this about a collective?"

"I'll get to that soon enough," said Revek as she smiled again, "that subject is something you will surely find interesting. But first, my sources; you didn't honestly think that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were the only dark magic users in the world, did you?"

"I never really thought about it," said Harry honestly.

"Not every dark magic user joined with Old Moldy Shorts, there's far more of them in the world today than you think," said Revek, "I know for a fact that several baddies went underground when the Second War started, waiting to see who would come out on top. They also went into seclusion to avoid the wizard plague The Death Eaters unleashed, Serpents Bane, I believe that's what it was called.

"They didn't tell you about it, but it wasn't a pretty sight to see. Stage one of the sickness involved loss of stamina, impaired senses and slight fever. Then came a higher fever, combined with oozing boils that began to rot within hours.

"Stage three combined festering extremities with Pulmonary Edema, that's where the lungs begin filling with fluids. Finally, the victim suffered a slow and agonizing death as their nerves became inflamed. They literary tortured themselves to death. Again, it was not a pretty sight."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

"Because I want you on my side, Harry Potter," said Revek as she glared at him, "I've spent quite a lot of time with those whom you call dark wizards, and let me tell you, they disgust me with their ideals of 'Purebloods' and 'lesser magical creatures,' and let's not forget their ideals on subjugating mortals. Forgive me, you call us muggles."

"Funny," said Harry, "from what I've heard about you, your ideals and that of dark wizards are remarkably similar. You seek to create a world where Meta-Humans rule, particularly Scanners, where muggles are your slaves. One of your toadies said that your word was the word of God."

"Some of my followers tend to carry my message out of context," said Revek, "I for one am an atheist. I don't believe in heaven or hell, nor do I believe in a singular divine entity that created all of this," she waved her arms around ,indicating all of existence, "I don't believe that there is a higher power dictating the actions of mortal man for some grand purpose. I believe in only the here and now."

"You believe what you want," said Harry, "I won't try to argue with you. I can tell that nothing I say will ever change your ideals."

"And you're also entitled to your opinion," said Revek, "but I hope my words will change it. You see, Harry Potter, I have a plan. Voldemort had a plan to change the word, but mine is different from his; mine _will _work!

"The people you and your comrades in The AMA and BPRD either killed or detained tonight, they're only a fraction of what I hold in my collective, and more come to me every day. Soon we'll be strong enough to strike at the world that will not accept us, that cannot accept us!

"At an appointed time on my schedule, I will have positioned loyal Scanners within close proximity to the leaders of the major world powers; USA, Russia, China, Great Brittan…they'll all be within my reach. When I deem the time right, my Scanners will take control of the world leaders, meaning they will be under _my _control."

"Your plan has a major flaw," said Harry.

"I've already taken into account the wizarding governments," said Revek, "they'll be dealt with, which brings us to why you're here, Harry Potter.

"How would you like to be the next Minister of Magic for your country? Even more so, of all of Europe. In my world, it can be arranged. Just think of it; all that power, just waiting for you to take it. All I ask is for your pledge of loyalty."

"No thanks," said Harry, "I'm perfectly happy being just an Auror. And before you tempt me again with empty words, answer me this; why did you kill those wizards and muggles associated with The Harmony Project?"

"A necessary deed," said Revek, "Delores asked me to do it as proof of my power. It was easy for a Scanner of my caliber. Yes, I killed them myself. Personally I have nothing against Rothheimer and his pathetic dream of peace. Let the old fool dream, it won't matter much longer. Once I have the mortals of The United States under my control, the AMA will shortly fall, as will the rest of the world, mortal and wizard."

"You disgust me!" snapped Harry, unable to conceal his anger any further.

"You think me insane, don't you, Mr. Potter?" Revek glared at Harry with her cold eyes, "You couldn't be more wrong. In a few months my people shall have control of the major governments of the world, it's inevitable. We shall bring mankind to its knees, where mortals are servants, and Scanners rule with other Meta-Humans as mere enforcers. From there we will create and rule an empire so bright, so beautiful, it'll be the envy of the whole world, of the whole universe!"

"You sound just like Voldemort," said Harry as he tried to think of a way to distract Revek long enough for him to reach his wand. He knew it was only a matter of time before Revek would act, so Harry knew he had to act first.

Revek looked at Harry like he just said something stupid. "No, Mr. Potter. Not like Voldemort, LIKE REVEK!!" She shouted those last two words, "Shannon Revek!!"

"No, you're acting almost exactly like Voldemort," said Harry, "It's like he made a Horcruxes out of you, or worse, that you're his reincarnation."

"It's clear that I'm not getting through to you," said Revek as she locked her eyes onto Harry's, "so I'll just have to convince you otherwise."

Without warning Harry felt a horrible pressure on his mind, like something terrible was trying to get in. It wasn't like the Imperus curse with being placed in in gentle oblivion with a kind voice telling you what to do. It was more like someone was hacking into his mind with an axe.

"I shall ask you one last time, Harry Potter," said Revek in her usual cold tone, "Join me, and together the world shall be ours."

"No," Harry said defiantly as he fought to force Revek out of his mind before she got any deeper. Calling on every happy memory he could, Harry forged a brick wall against Revek's intense onslaught.

"You _will _join me, Harry Potter," said Revek as she continued her psychic attack, "I've broken hundred of people to my will already, and I _will _break you!" She doubled her effort, nearly shattering Harry's mental defenses, "and when I've broken you, I'll break your wife, your family and everyone you love and care about! Then I'll break every witch and wizard in the world! They will all be _mine_!!"

At this, Harry's mental wall reformed itself and tripped its strength. If there's one thing that's sure to make Harry angry, it's threatening his loved ones. With nearly inhuman strength of mind, Harry threw off Revek's attack; the psychic backlash nearly causing Revek to stumble and collapse.

"You made a terrible mistake threatening my family," said Harry, "I'll be a cold day in hell before I ever join you!"

"Shannon!!" there stood Katina, a strange device attached to her belt. Said device then shorted out, forcing Katina to hastily discard it before she caught on fire.

"A Krelboyne toy?" Revek asked as she pointed at the smoldering device.

"Just something Virgil was messing with," said Katina, "he needed someone to beta test his phasing device, and I happened to be here. It was strange, walking though solid walls, not something I'd want to do again any time soon. But enough about me, let's talk about you, Shannon."

"That can wait, Katina Jones" said Revek as she glared at the female Rambler, "how did you find me so quickly?"

"You underestimated The Bureau's Trackers," said Katina, "we guessed that it was you who took Harry, and it was easy enough for our Trackers to find him. My friends and comrades will be here soon, Shannon, and they're all itching to destroy you. But since I got here first," she smiled wickedly, "the pleasure will be all mine."

"You really think you can stop me, Katina Jones?" Revek asked, her voice full of insane overconfidence.

"I know I can, bitch!" snapped Katina. She then sent a strong mind blast at Revek, knocking her off balance and causing her to fall to the floor. Harry used the distraction to reach his wand and aim it at Revek, but she recovered. Her left temple was cut and bleeding freely, but this only added to her insane appearance. She sent a mind blast at Katina, knocking her off balance. Revek's eyes then locked on Harry's and he found himself unable to move.

Revek then psy-blasted Harry towards the wall. Upon impact on the cold brick wall, Harry found that he couldn't move. He tried, but Revek's mind blast was keeping him immobilized. His mental defenses were still up, but his body was helpless. Revek then forced him to drop his wand.

"I'll deal with you in a moment, Mr. Potter," snapped Revek, "As for you, Katina Jones, if you want to settle this the Scanner way, that's fine by me. I'm gonna wipe your mind clean!" She sent another bolt of psychic energy at Katina, nearly knocking her down.

"In your dreams!" said Katina as she recovered her balance, rallied her mental defenses and pushed back at Revek. The insane Meta-Human also nearly lost balance, but quickly recovered and sent another bolt of her own.

"You are weak," sneered Revek as she continued to hammer away at Katina's mind, "a stupid little girl who's afraid of men, who cannot stand to even be touched by a man. Oh yes, I can see what made you into a man-hater. But don't worry, soon you'll never have to remember that day ever again. Soon, you'll be nothing more than a breathing vegetable."

"No!" gasped Katina as she fought to hold her mind together, "I will…never…surrender! My mind…and my body…they are…my own!!"

"Not for much longer," said Revek as she smiled viciously, "one more minute and your defenses will be shattered. Then your mind and body will be mine to do with as I please!" She laughed like the lunatic she was and focused nearly all her energy onto breaking Katina.

But this was a mistake. Revek was now so focused on Katina, she had little energy to keep Harry immobilized. He fell to the ground, but got up quickly and grabbed his wand again. He aimed his wand and shouted the first spell to come to mind; _"Sectumsempra!!"_ and slashed diagonally, cutting Revek from above her left eye down across her face.

Revek clutched at her wounded face, losing focus on her psychic attack. With the enemy distracted, it was Katina's turn to unleash a psychic onslaught. "Shannon!!" shouted Katina, "go to hell!!" Katina then focused her attack, pouring every ounce of mental energy she had onto Revek.

Caught completely off guard, Revek was knocked down by the assault on her mind. Revek screamed in agony, then went silent as her head began to split open, then collapsed in on itself, her brain reduced to a gray ooze that leaked out onto the floor.

Katina then gasped in exhaustion, then collapsed into unconsciousness, just as Rebecca, Max and the others finally broke through the locked door and into the room.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked, "where's Revek?"

"What happened to Katina?" Max asked as he and Aaron rushed over to her.

"Harry!!" shouted Ginny as she ran into the room.

"I'm alright," said Harry as he and Ginny embraced, "I'm alright."

"It's obvious to say that Shannon Revek is no more," said Jill as she stood over the remains of the insane Scanner.

"But what about Katina?" Gillian asked, "what's wrong with her?"

********

"It's her mind," said Aaron as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione watched Katina being helped into a wheelchair and rolled down the corridor of a Bureau-sponsored hospital, a look of catatonic despair on her face, "the effort of her battle against Revek, it damaged her conscious mind. She's still herself, her heart and soul, that's still there. But the intelligence, that's what took the most damage."

"Will she ever be alright?" Hermione asked as she held Ron's hand.

"In time, perhaps," said Aaron, "this level of psychic damage has occurred before, and there are cases where the victim has made full recoveries. But it all depends on the patient. Katina may not want to recover."

"Why wouldn't she?" Ginny asked, "she has everything in the world to live for."

"Not everything," said Patricia Walker, "Aaron, you should tell them."

"I can't," said Aaron, "it goes against doctor/patient confidentiality. Besides, Katina…"

"Katina is no longer able to make her own decisions," said Callahan, "and besides, Harry and his family have the right to know."

"Alright," said Aaron, "but not out here in the open." Harry and the others followed him to a private waiting room, where he bade them to sit down, "what I'm about to tell you, only a handful in the whole world know. Nearly everyone in the know works in The Bureau, and they've all sworn to keep it a secret. But like Callahan said, you need to know. When Katina was 13, her best friend was ganged raped."

Ginny and Hermione both gasped in shock as realization hit Harry, "Revek taunted Katina about a certain memory, and Katina reacted to it badly, saying that she was her own in mind and body."

"That was it," said Aaron, "the trauma of seeing her friend violated created an anxiety in her mind, that her person, her mind and body, can be taken away."

"Katina wasn't even there when it happened, but she took the news pretty bad, especially after seeing her best friend at the hospital, nearly beaten to death. Katina then swore that she would never allow that to happen to her.

"She took the usual self-defense courses and attended several lectures about women's rights and independence. The whole thing gave her a sense of empowerment, and the emergence of her abilities also helped strengthen her mind. But for some reason she took her empowerment too far.

"In her desire to protect herself from harm, she began to isolate herself from men. To make a long story short, by the time she came to the Bureau in 1999, she had developed an irrational fear of men in general. It took the best deprogramming therapy we could provide to make it so she could interact with men, if only on a professional level. But now that Revek dragged those painful memories back into the open, I believe what's happened to Katina is what we call 'The Billfold Syndrome.' She's dealing with the memories by not dealing with them."

"She's shut herself out from the world," said Hermione, "so she cannot be hurt, is that it?"

"In a nutshell, yes," said Aaron. "but there is hope she will recover. It's just a matter of time, and a matter of how much she wants to get better."

It was then that a nurse said something to Aaron, "Oh, well that's great news."

"What's great news?" Ron asked.

"Apparently another patient of mine has begun her recovery and is proceeding far faster than expected," said Aaron, "and I do believe that this patient has something to say to you, Harry."

"Me?" Harry asked.

Aaron showed Harry and the others to a private recovery room, where none other than Melinda Berkensile, the Scanner that would have been killed at the warehouse, sat in a hospital bed, looking rather tired, but recovering.

"Thank you, Harry Potter," said Melinda Berkensile, "I'm alive because of you and your family."

"Hey! We helped to, you know," said Chris, while Samantha nodded in agreement.

"I almost forgot they where still here," said Ron.

"What are you going to do now?" Harry asked.

"Aaron says that I'll be back on my feet in a few weeks," said Melinda, "and I've already talked with Patricia and Assistant Director Callahan; they're going to let me join The Bureau as a full operative."

"I think you're making a mistake," said Hermione in her usual determined tone, "they're just going to use you as a weapon."

"I doubt I'll ever be a weapon," said Melinda, "my ability lets me find things and people who are lost. Patricia says that I can be a Tracker once I'm well again. Katina was right; I do belong with The Bureau."

Aaron then led Harry and the others out of the room, saying that Melinda needed to rest, "she's in good hands here. And she's already recovered this far in just a few hours. If she can do that, then there's hope for Katina yet."

They went outside where several Bureau vehicles waited. Harry was surprised to see that the sun was beginning to rise. It was hard to believe that so much had happened in just one night.

"So what's going to happen now?" Harry asked Travis, who was in the car with them.

"A lot," said Travis, "that intel you gave us, what Shannon said about her plan, we're already on it. It's only a matter of time before we find the rest of her minions and stop them before they can hurt anyone. You might just have saved the world again, Harry."

"Maybe," said Harry as he looked out the window as the muggles began the first day of November, "I just wish saving the world didn't cost so much. Daniel lost a leg, Katina's trapped in her head, and who knows how many other innocents Revek murdered, other than the ones we know about."

"She'll never hurt anyone again," said Ginny in a reassuring manner, "you saw to that."

"And we just heard from Rothheimer," said Samantha as she held up a crystal that had a 'text' message, "the project is still going ahead."

"There's another thing you've done, Harry," said Ron, "you've helped bring wizards and muggles that much closer. Dad's going to love this."

"I'm sure he would," said Hermione.

The cars reached The Bureau, where Aaron and Patricia got out. Harry saw Andrew and Jill waiting for them. The two weren't fighting, nor were they being really friendly, just cordial.

"You really think those two could get together and be happy?" Ron asked.

"We are," said Hermione.

"That we are," said Ron. The then kissed.

Just then Harry saw Max coming towards the cars. Harry got out, "I was hoping to speak with you, Max, before my family and I had to leave."

"I was hoping I would catch you before you left," said Max, "you and your family did good work tonight, damn good work. I don't know if we could have stopped Shannon in time if you hadn't helped."

"I'm sure you and The Ramblers would have," said Harry.

"Maybe," said Max, "but you've also done more than that, far more," he indicated Jill and Andrew, "those two may just work out together someday, thanks to you."

"Well you're the one who kept them from killing themselves for three years," said Harry, "and you're one great Meta-Human. I mean it, you're a one in a million Muggle. The world needs more people like you, Max Kildare, the world needs heroes like you."

"The world does needs its heroes," said Max, "it's just not ready to know about us, not yet. But soon, the world and all its people will know of us."

"What do you mean?" Harry ask curiously, "you're not thinking of going public."

"Nothing like that," said Max, "it won't be my choice of when or where, but it's only a matter of time before we at The Bureau will be forced to go public."

"I don't follow," said Harry.

"Wizards aren't the only ones who have prophecies," said Max, "there have been several Meta-Humans who have made predictions of the future. Most of them don't come true on their own, but plenty have come true. And recently several reliable Meta-Humans whom are gifted with precognition have had visions with a common theme; the 21st centenary is when everything changes."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that things are going to get interesting for all of us," said Max, "far more interesting than they have been."

Harry didn't like the sound of that, but then again, he always had an unavoidable habit of attracting trouble, whether or not he wanted to.

"If that's the case," said Harry, "then we'd better get ready; wizards, muggles and Meta-Humans alike."

"We've already begun to get ready at The Bureau," said Max, "and together, wizards, mortals and Meta-Humans, we will be ready for whatever comes," he held out his hand, "go in peace, Harry Potter."

"Peace be with you, Max Killdare," said Harry as he shook Max's hand.

A short time later found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny back at the AMA, preparing to take a portkey back to London. They were saying their goodbyes to Samantha and Chris, when Rebecca came up to them. With her was John, looking very well, despite the horrific damage to his face.

"I'm perfectly fine," John insisted, "Aaron and that Macmillian character, they fixed my face pretty well," indeed the burn scars were almost nonexistent. But the real damage lay where his eye was. Now there was just a lidless socket covered by a black eye patch.

"It's an eye," said John, "if I'm going to lose something, at least it was something that I had a spare," he pointed to his one remaining eye, "and you don't need two eyes to be an Auror. Alastor Moody lost an eye, and he was one of the best."

"Moody!!" exclaimed Harry as a brilliant idea struck him, "of course! I'll be right back!"

Before anyone could say anything, Harry Dissappariated. He next found himself in the same woods that held the Quidditch World Cup, the same woods he, Ron and Hermione took shelter in after they had broken into The Ministry and stole back Slytherin's locket from Umbridge. But that's not all they stole back.

Harry needed only a minute to find a particularly old, gnarled and resilient-looking tree that had a weathered cross-shape mark on it. He then dug up a small round object, brushed several years worth of dirt and muck from it, used a cleaning charm on it and then Appariated back to the AMA.

"I think you'll find this quite helpful, John," said Harry as he handed the object to John Baxter.

John turned the object around in his hand and gasped when he saw it spin around in his hand.

"Is that…?" Chris, Samantha and Rebecca asked at the same time.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" said Ron.

"I was wondering what happened to it," said Hermione.

"The mad eye of Mad-eye Moody," said John as he held said object in his hand with reverence, like it was the Holy Grail or something. He held onto it for another minute, but then handed it out to Harry, "I can't accept this."

"Well I'm not taking it back," said Harry as he pushed John's hand back to him, "I'm sure that Moody would have wanted it to be passed to someone worthy."

"Unlike Umbridge the bitch," said Ginny, "take it, John."

"It's either that," said Ron, "or wait for someone else to lose an eye."

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone," said John, "well…it'd be a shame to waist it," he pushed his eye patch aside, "probably doesn't even fit," he then carefully placed the eye to his lidless socket and gently pushed it in. It rolled around in his head for a while before settling in. "How do I look?"

"It's you," said a grinning Rebecca as she conjured up a mirror. John looked at his reflection, clearly pleased by what he saw.

"Hey, this isn't all that bad."

"Can you use it to look all round and through stuff?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so," said John, "not yet anyway, I'm still getting used to having depth perception again."

"I'm sure you'll be able to use all of it's features in time," said Harry.

"And I'll be here to help him in whatever way I can," said Rebecca.

"So you two are together?" Hermione asked.

"For as long as we want each other," said Rebecca as she held John's hand, "oh, I've been promoted! I'm now a Level 5 Auror and are on the same field rotation as John."

"That's great!" said Harry, "and, what about the other thing?"

"I've already talked with Patricia and Warren," said Rebecca, "they're arranging it with several other Scanners at The Bureau. They're going to help me control my ability, and that'll be the end of it. I'll help out with them from time to time, and they'll help us from time to time, but I'm still, first and foremost, a witch."

"Well that's one problem solved," said Ron.

"Indeed," said John, he then looked at Harry, "thank you, Harry Potter. Once again the world is safe, thanks to you and your family."

"And this time I helped, a lot," said Ginny.

"That you did," said Harry, "that you did."

Just then Aaron came walking up to them, "I couldn't let you leave, just yet. We've begun working on the nanobots. If we're lucky, we can be ready to remove the scarring by September of '04 at the latest."

"That soon?" Harry asked.

"It'll be sooner," said Aaron, "a lot of Krelboyns back at The Bureau have heard what happened, and they want to help."

"Nice to know so many people care," said Ginny.

"We do care," said Aaron, "anyway, we'll be seeing each other very soon. Remember, Andrew's throwing his usual Thanksgiving feast at his place."

"Usual?" Ron asked.

"We've been doing it since 2000," said Aaron, "so yes, it is a tradition of sorts. So we'll all see you then."

"We'll be there," said Hermione.

"Just so long as Andrew washes his hands first," said Ron.

It was then that Chris and Samantha came over, "It has been an incredible honor working with you, Harry," said Samantha.

"You and Ron, Hermione and Ginny," said Chris.

"Well it's been great working with you two," said Hermione, "I hope things work out with you."

"You'll be top level Aurors in no time," said Ron.

At this Chris and Samantha could only smile.

"Well this has been one mad Halloween," said Ron as they headed to where the portkey waited for them.

"I'd rather wrestle a mountain troll than face another one like this," said Ginny.

"Believe me," said Harry, "it's not something you want to try. And if you do, never stick your wand up a troll's nose."

"The thought never crossed my mind," said Ginny.

As Harry and his family reached where the portkey waited for them, a slightly bent Frisbee this time, Harry thought over the events of the past night. Though he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had witnessed incredible evil at the hands of one psychotic Meta-Human, they had also seen incredible good at the hands of several righteous ones.

And even though a terrible price had been paid to ensure the peace of an uncertain future, Harry knew in his heart that some good was sure to come of it.

**The end.**

Awesome! It's finished! I hope you've enjoued reading this fic as much as i've enjoyed writing it. I'll be sure to have another Harry Potter story ready for you before too long, so stay tuned! See you then!


End file.
